Satan's Child
by Castles in the sky
Summary: 5 years ago, fights separated the Titans. Now, problems, and the arrival ofa new mysterious evil force them to reunite...and discover the hidden secrets of the Satan's Child. swearing, sexual scenes. BBxRae StarxRobin.COMPLETED,8TH July 2004
1. Escape

**Satan's Child**

****

Gothic: Gothic is BBBAAACCCKKK!! This time, the inspiration came from another fic I read, and the TV programme Dark Angel. Ever seen that show? Hmm?

Kitty: I'm back as well, serving as Gothic's computerized muse. As for the disclaimers, Gothic does not own the Teen Titans! Honestly! Does she look like one to be able to own them? Well?

Gothic: We're on a mad pointless question streak today. Please note that there are violent scenes, and scenes of a sexual nature somewhere further on. Starfire will speak differently to how she does now. There will be bad language, and co-stars from the Justice League, and X-Men Evolution. There now, are you okay? Wanna go hide behind mummy? No? Okay then, on with the ficcie!

Kitty: Gothic forgot to mention. This is set in the future, where the Titans are disbanded, and in their 20s at the least. Robin and Starfire are still together from their Titan days, and so are Beast Boy and Raven. Trigon was defeated a long time ago when the Titans were still together, and Raven is free of her dark side. Got that?

Gothic: One more thing…There is a lot of fan art that goes with this story, that I will attempt to put in here and there. If I can't get the links to work, they'll be in my profile somewhere…Oh and one more thing…

**With deepest dedication to Psistrike, a loyal and wonderful friend of mine from Animation Insider. Without Psistrike, the will to write this story probably wouldn't of come to me at all, so thank you Psistrike!**

~+~+~+~+~

Deep in the heart of Gotham City, buried beneath a mask of poison, a secret organisation was in a frenzy of panic. This organisation was fronted as Business Enterprise, when, deep within, it captured anything out of the ordinary, and preformed horrific experiments on them. Right now, in the laboratories below, the staffs were running for their lives as two of the most powerful beings down there had had enough. Escape was imminent, as the strength of the female escapee freed her partner, and the two blasted their way up to freedom.

"Sir, Sir do you read me? They have escaped, I repeat, they have escaped." 

  
"Then get them back. Now. They cannot be allowed to get away." Ivan Mac Gregory, owner and funds supplier of Business Enterprise was not impressed.

"They are too powerful…Code 33009731 merely blasted the bullets away from her."

"And Code 33009732?"  Ivan barked back.

"Followed her. His ability to stay in a powerful form for long periods gave him the upper hand."

~~~

Ivan, who was situated above the labs, was getting very red now. He was a rather large man, whose greatest ambition was to create the perfect fighting machine. This involved a lot of funding, and a lot of pain. Many experiments died during procedures. But the two escapees, they had been there for a very, very long time, and were near to perfection. He wasn't about to give them up so easily.

"Smith?" Ivan called again.

  
"Yes Sir?" The employee called Smith replied. 

"Recover what you can. Do the codes have trackers?"  
  


No Sir. There was not enough funding to produce such enhanced technology. Such enhancements now would kill them if added." 

"Damn you Smith. What is there left?"

"Nothing. Code 33009731 awoke in the tube, and began to destroy everything. Once she awoke Code 33009732, they both smashed the place down."

"They are highly dangerous. Put an award out for information on their whereabouts."

"It will be done forthwith immediately Sir." 

"See to it that you do." Ivan snapped back, before angrily jabbing the button that cut off the intercom on his desk. Anger flooded through him. Such unstable experiments would be lethal if unleashed on the city.

_I will retrieve them. Then, and only then will I reclaim my perfect fighting machines. _

For the remainder of that night, in the partially damaged building or Business Enterprise, no one dared speak, move or breathe. Everyone knew their boss's anger, and all knew what would happen if one angered him.

~+~+~+~+~

Miles away from all of this, on the abandoned island off the coast of Jump City, a lone figure kept watch over the long forgotten tower. Cyborg knew he should of left a long time ago, but something compelled him to stay. It was as if he knew the tower would be needed again someday, and was protecting it until then. 

_Man, things have changed so much. It seems like yesterday when that argument surfaced, dooming us all._ Cyborg remembered back to when he and Robin had fought bitterly over some long forgotten, unimportant subject. The two had never forgiven each other for some of the things that had been said and done, a feud which had eventually led to the disbandment of the Titans. Beast Boy and Raven had gone off somewhere; Robin and Starfire had gone to Gotham City. He had stayed, waiting patiently for the day where bygones would be bygones.

He hadn't expected the day to be that day in particular. 

~~~

It had been any other day to start with. Cy got up, ate breakfast, then set out to mend another car, which he did as a part time job to earn money. When he saw the doors slide gently open below, he looked up in surprise. But it was there on the monitor. Someone had inputted the correct access code, and the only people who knew that were the Titans. Still in shock, he wandered down, ready to jump any intruders.

"Who's there?" Cyborg cautiously asked the quiet gloom.

"CYBORG! ITISGOODTOSEEYOU!"  An excitable Starfire jumped out of a seemingly unimportant nearby hidey-hole, catching Cyborg off guard. She hugged him enthusiastically, the slight lack of light disguising the minor changes in her. It had been nearly 5 years since Cyborg had seen any of his former teammates, and the alien had clearly grown.

"Starfire? Whoa, please, get down." Cyborg proceeded to disattach Starfire, putting her down, so that he could get a good look at her. 

She had grown, her red hair now almost reaching the bottom of her back. The green eyes still sparkled with that energy of life, shining with the knowledgeable talents she had learnt. She wore flared, dark blue jeans, and a baggy, long sleeved blue top, with a logo on, that said, 'Gotham City Madness'. Grey trainers accompanied this outfit, a mobile phone antennae sticking up slightly from one jean pocket. 

"It's been a long time. How have you been friend?" Starfire's vocabulary had obviously improved, as she now strung words together, speaking slightly in slang as well.

"Not too bad. You on your own?" 

"Not exactly. We've come for other reasons, or rather I have." A second voice, from mainly where Starfire had appeared from, came into hearing. Robin stepped out from these shadows, his eyes forever hidden beneath his mask, which he still donned.

"Robin." Cyborg replied, slightly coldly. Starfire's face paled ever so tentatively.

"Cyborg." Robin answered, in exactly the same tone of voice. The former boy wonder now wore simple, vaguely baggy blue jeans, his steel capped boots still shining dully. A plain, long sleeved red top, with a blue collar adorned his chest, a deep-sea blue jacket covering this basic clothing.

"Please, don't fight. Haven't you caused enough pain to one another?" Starfire protested.

  
"She's right." Cyborg pulled himself up in maturity. " We shouldn't fight."

"That's why we came. I know it's been 5 years, and I know we swore never to speak to another again, but," Robin drew in a breath, "I want to apologise for what I've said and done. I was wrong to accuse you, and the Titans still remain scattered to the winds because of it." Robin stopped for breath.

"I never thought this day would come…" Cyborg looked up in wonder. "The day when we would own up to our mistakes. I'm so sorry Robin. It was wrong of me as well. I should never of got so huffy with you. Friends?" He held out his hand, looking downwards guiltily.   

"Friends." Robin smiled warmly as he shook Cyborg's hand. "Only, next time, lets not wait 5 years to forgive each other.

Starfire let out a silent breath of relief as the old friends began laughing and joking with one another. She had also never though this day would come. And yes, they had waited 5 years for it to happen.

"So, we're all friends again?" She asked nervously.

"Yep. Lets go get reacquainted." Cyborg led the way, as the three made their way upstairs. Cyborg had really taken care of the place.

Hidden in the shadows, watching silently, was a rather pissed off looking cat. It's fur looked black, although it was hard to tell in the shadow. Once the former Titans had retreated within the ancient fortress, the cat closed its eyes, soundlessly thinking. She would be pleased with this, it knew she would. If only she would come back here.

Time for some gentle persuasion.

~+~+~+~+~

As night settled, laughter could be heard from inside the dimly lit tower. Outside, on top of the tower, two shadows lay in the peaceful evening. One figure was female, the hair giving her gender away. She was crouched in a feral position, resting on the tips of her feet, watching out to sea.  The other was male, his short hair swaying softly with the cool breeze. He lay on his back, further behind the female, looking up to the stars. They were enjoying themselves, until company decided to join them.

"Systems say there's someone on the roof. And no one is ever on the roof, not without my permission anyway."

"Safer to check it out."

"Come on then already." Robin led the way, the three climbing the staircase. The second Robin pushed the door an inch open,  the male sat up, eyes staring towards the door.

"What's wrong?" The female murmured.

"Someone's there." The male growled back. This was loud enough for Robin to hear, who'd had enough.

"Titans! GO!" The trio charged out, but the pair were ready. Where the slim male had been, there was a heavy built tiger, one not resembling a normal tiger appearance . Instead, horns, frills, and sabre tooth tiger fangs shone above and below angry eyes. Whilst the two guys tackled tiger boy, Star went after the female, who stood her ground, ready to take the alien.

"Whoa! This kitty's strong!" Cyborg shoved the enraged cat back, failing to notice that it was a black and green coloured tiger. With tiger boy dazed temporarily, the two turned to help Star, who was in a very sticky situation.

Starfire was pinned against a wall, the female holding a very nasty looking dagger to her throat. Sharp, dangerous eyes narrowed on the terrified alien, whose attempts of escape landed her face to face with her captor. Suddenly, looking into those eyes, realisation came to her.

"R…Raven?" 

The demon, who had been going to stab Starfire, stopped short. No one except Beast Boy had ever called her that in 3 long years. 

"St..Starfire?" She finally managed to whisper. Then she shook her head, pushing away, and breathing deeply.

"Dude, I thought we were disbanded. What happened?" 

"Beast Boy?" Robin spun around, recognising the tone of voice. The green skinned changeling, back in human form, lugged himself forward. 

"Does anyone want to fill me in here? No one told me I was gonna be hosting a whole reunion!" Cyborg chimed in.

"Trust me, we are here on business far more serious than reunions." Raven dangerously added. Despite the main distinctable differences in her, the sharp, quick look in her eyes was still there.

"So, why are you here friends?" Star asked.

"We, uh, uh, it'salongstoryandIwillhavetoaskRavenandwe'llexplainitalllater." Beast Boy said all in a rush.

"Definitely later." Raven replied.  The demon was now dressed in flared, black leather trousers, with a short sleeved, black leather top to match. Boots covered her feet, and fingerless gloves hung tightly to fingers that still held the dagger. The most intriguing part of her outfit was the long black jacket, and the sliver zipped pockets. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders, with streaks of black in the ends, the familiar deep purple at the roots.  Most importantly, her always red gemstone on her forehead had changed to black somehow. Anything that could be black, was black, other than her skin, which still kept it's pale lilac colour. 

"Friends! You look…different." Starfire eventually managed to speak.

"It's been 5 years. Lot of things can happen in 5 years." If anything, Beast Boy appeared to have matured a lot. Now dressed in a plain blue t-shirt, with a open bluey-greyish shirt on top, he looked very different from the Beast Boy they had once known. With grey gloves and brownish-blackish jeans, the outfit couldn't of been more simple. Perhaps the most intriguing change about Beast Boy was the fact that he had grown not only in height, but in muscular status as well. This, as well as the ever lingering sparkle of mischief and excitement in his eyes, gave the changeling a somewhat puzzling and even perplexing appearance.

"So, anyone wanna fill me in? Why are you here?" Cyborg managed to say, after a few uncomfortable minutes in silence.

"We went to Gotham City 5 years ago when Robin and Starfire went. There, we found a good home, and tried to put things behind us. One night, we were out, and were caught off guard by some odd men. They fired tranquillisers at us, knocking us out. When we woke up, we were in a laboratory. For 4 and a half long years we were the victims, along with many others, of horrendous and painful experiments. They didn't care how anybody felt. Everyone in there was considered a 'thing', with no freedom or free will…" Raven stopped for a minute, blinking back tears. The others looked horrified, the thought of men doing such things to innocent people making Robin angry.

"So, what happened? " Starfire sadly asked.

"I don't really know. The drugs they shoved in are designed to keep the person sober, and not to struggle. We were all 'kept' in chambers, so that we couldn't escape. I knew nothing." Beast Boy replied.

"What happened was that I woke up." Raven grimly replied. "And I got pissed off. My powers are very unstable, and highly dangerous. Consequently, I tore the place apart in my anger. Why I woke up I don't know, but I did. And after I got Beast Boy out, we actually had fun." Half a smile crept onto Raven's face at the memory. 

"That is just _sick…_ How could anybody do that? And why?"

"I…I have no idea why they were doing it, but the scientists were being paid high money to do those things. I believe they're being funded by somebody…but I don't know much." Raven replied.

"It's still sick. No one should have to go through that, no matter what the reason." Cyborg looked particularly bothered by it all.

"Well, we're going to find out." Robin added confidently, the old gleam of triumph back in his eye. "Meanwhile, won't they be looking for you?"

"Uh…." 

A sudden light flashed in their direction. Everyone looked up to see a stealth helicopter, that had crept up on the five.

"Yeah." Raven finished. "They will be looking for us…"

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Oh it's BB and Raven…if you'd care to copy and paste this you can see Beast Boy and Raven! As you can see, they're on the run! 

Kitty: Also, copy and to see the original sketched and inked copy of that previous piccie =^-^=

Gothic: Told you there's a lot of fan art. I'll have a few more soon, but I need to redo a pic first. C ya l8er!


	2. Run And Hide

**Satan's Child **

****

Gothic: My god, 12 reviews for the first chapter! Bring on the next chapter no doubt! I'll do my best to get the next few chapters up as fast as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. U_U

Kitty: Gothic owns nothing, blah, blah, blah…Whatever! 

Gothic: On with the ficcie!  Oh, and I had to cut out the links on this chapter, as they didn't show _and_ they cut off the start of the story. Damned thing.

~+~+~+~+~

For a few minutes, on top of the roof, no one spoke, no one moved, no one even dared breathe. Everyone was fixed on the glare of the shining bright light, that made out just about everyone. Eventually, the pilot spoke, a haunting voice, and it was then that Robin came to his senses.

"Code 33009731, and code 33009732 you are under arrest. Any move you make will be taken as a threat." 

"Code what?" Cyborg managed to splutter.

"Everyone! Move!  Now!" Robin shouted out orders, the role of leader amongst the Titans falling slowly back into place, as the Titans themselves began to accept Robin's leadership once more, and aimed to follow his commands.

"They'll do whatever it takes to get us! You'll be endangering yourselves." Raven desperately tried to reason with Robin, but he was having none of it.

"Everyone separate. All meet back here, and remember to lead those guys off track." Robin grimly added. "Now move!" 

Obeying Robin's orders, the Titans scattered, Cyborg dashing back into the Tower, Starfire heading upwards, Beast Boy heading for the water, Raven darting off for the shadows of behind the Tower, and Robin taking the bad guys head on, taking to the island itself.

"They have separated, I repeat, they have separated." The pilot who had originally caught the Titans on the roof was not alone, backup of 2 more helicopters came into place beside, flashlights, and missiles at the ready.

"Then search all areas. Nowhere is to be left unearthed. They will be more vulnerable separated." With these words, the three helicopters divided themselves, each one taking to a different area. 

The first one took to the waters, where Beast Boy was, and possibly Robin. In two minutes, it was firing missiles into the water, as every sea creature possible surfaced and dived, natural and unnatural as the years of experiments took their toll on Beast Boy. Robin now crash landed on the helicopter, which was flying quite low, and began to rip it to pieces, bit by bit. Unknowingly, around Robin's waist was a navy blue belt, with similar looking compartments to his old utility belt he had always worn. Nobody except Starfire knew what this belt actually was, - a high tech, brand new edition of his trademark utility belt, fully equipped with everything he had had in his Titan days. Robin now drew out his staff, and leaping upwards, crashed back down, driving the staff straight into the roof of the copter.

"Code red, code red. We are in danger." The pilot had grabbed his transceiver, but Robin was quicker, yanking the staff forward, and into a rough oval, big enough for him to rip half the roof off, and drop into the craft.

"You're going to need more than a code to stop me mate." Robin replied, snatching the receiver, and crushing it beneath his foot as he flung it to the floor. "Now, tell me why you're hurting my friends." He grimly added.

"They're telling you lies buddy. They're highly dangerous, and have the power to crush the city. It is my sworn duty to eliminate them from the area, and return them to Business Enterprise, where they will be kept in quarantine. " 

  
"The only thing going into quarantine is you." Robin severely retorted. "And tell your Business Enterprise that my friends are going nowhere." With that, Robin leapt from the helicopter via the hole he'd made, and watched the copter crash into the island below. Robin landed, brushed himself off, and turned towards the more important matter at hand.

~~~

Starfire meanwhile, wasn't coping too well with the helicopter that was ambushing her. It kept on firing at her, revealing hidden lasers and secret missiles. She had to duck, constantly, trying to find a weakness. When a missile brushed past her for the umpteenth time, anger bubbled inside of her. She darted downwards, underneath the copter, her eyes glowing a angry green. The alien shot up, a starbolt forming on her wrist, as she shot up, smashing into the craft, going straight through into the main body of the copter. The pilot screamed in fright as Starfire shot several starbolts at him, making him deliberately move. She then soared downwards, slipping through the bottom of the copter and landing on the rooftop. Looking around, with the wind blowing through her hair, horror ran through her as she noted the green eagle flapping upwards, desperate to avoid the missiles aimed at him.

_Dude, what is it with these guys? Why can't they leave us alone?_ A particularly nasty laser shot past Beast Boy, singing a few feathers, and knocking him askew. In a moment of blind panic, he took to the right, aimed for the tower roof. The remaining helicopter shot two missiles, both aimed at the changeling, who already knew there was no escape, he wasn't fast enough. 

"Beast Boy!" Starfire, also noting what was about to happen, quickly  shot upwards, darting in front of the bird, and promptly pushing him for the roof of Titans Tower. Completely losing control, Beast Boy plummeted for the concrete slabs, changing rapidly back into human form. Starfire meanwhile brandished angry starbolts, forcing the copter to swerve to the left in an attempt to avoid the fuming alien. 

Too afraid to look, Beast Boy was about to make contact with the roof, - but never landed as Raven swiftly dashed from the shadows and caught him dead on. She gasped in a breath as Beast Boy refused to release his death grip on her coat. Gently, she persuaded him to let go, and stand on two feet, but still in her embrace. 

"BB! You're okay! I saw you fall there, thought I was gonna have to scrape you off the concrete." Cyborg and Robin dropped in from somewhere about the tower, all 5 Titans standing ready to face the remaining lone copter. 

"Rae caught me. Just."  
  
"Just? I saved your ass metres before you would've hit the roof." Raven was kidding, it was plain to see in her expression. But the look quickly left her eyes as the helicopter's tracking beams locked on her and Beast Boy, two prime missiles at the ready. 

"Uh oh…" Robin murmured softly.

"You are all under arrest. Do not move."

"Yeah right. That'll be the day you don't try to chase us down." Beast Boy quickly retorted.

The copter began to fly lower and lower, hair and clothing ruffled violently. As it reached level with Raven, the unsuspecting pilot had no idea just what a bad idea this was.

Raven was, quite frankly, pissed off. 

And she was about to show a side of her powers that would remain planted in everyone's minds for a long while.

"Do not move. Come quietly to the ladder." The pilot called once more. "I repeat, come to the ladder."

Raven merely shrugged Beast Boy off her, who patiently stood to the side, waiting for her move. Then she spoke, in a most harrowing and dangerous voice.

"Fuck off."

With that, the famous white eyes returned, as Raven summoned up a huge wall of seemingly invisible form, which stood, like a transparent wall of gel in front of her. With all her might, the demon flung this at the craft. Alarm bells went off inside the pilot's cabin, as it hurled wildly out of control, headed for the water.

"Mayday, Mayday. " The pilot's attempts of control failed miserably, as Raven's equally famous black and white aura returned, adding unseen power to the huge amount she was already throwing at the copter. The most interesting thing was, behind her hair, at the back, a faint green light could be seen, flashing slightly. Everyone noticed this, as the light flickered brighter behind her mainly black hair with every push of more energy and power, fading away when the power dwindled. Raven merely watched as the helicopter, the metal rusted and torn, crash into the icy depths below. The aura faded, as the strange green light gave a final, feeble flicker. Raven moaned slightly under her breath, and collapsed backwards, caught by Beast Boy, who had run forward to catch her.

"Is she alright?" Robin enquired.

"She should be fine. Exhausted her energy blasting that copter. Give her a few hours, and she should be alright."

"Come on. We'd better get back in before reinforcements come back." Cyborg gently teased the door open, as Beast Boy carefully cradled Raven's seemingly light body. 

~+~+~+~+~

Back inside the seemingly empty tower, Beast Boy laid Raven gently down on the couch, before rubbing at a cut across his cheek and turning to the others. Robin was tending to a particularly nasty wound on Star's cheek, and Cyborg was very curiously looking in Raven's direction.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"When Rae kinda attacked that copter, there was a light of some kind on her neck.  Why isn't it there now?" Cyborg replied.

"Ah, you mean this.." With that, Beast Boy turned around, and pulled down the collar of his shirt. There, imprinted on his neck in black and grey was practically a bar code, with a serial number beneath it.

"33009732…The code…." Robin murmured. The boy wonder had looked up to see what was going on, and had noticed the bar code, which stood out a lot against Beast Boy's green skin.

"Does Raven have that code?" Starfire asked.

"Sort of." The changeling answered. He pulled up the collar, and wandered over to Raven. Ever so gently, he pushed apart the soft hair that curled around Raven's neck, revealing a bar code imprinted on the lilac skin of the demons neck exactly the same as Beast Boys. The only difference was the code, it ended in '31' instead of '32'. 

"See? There, on the back of her neck. That's the code. That's what makes us lab experiments, instead of human beings."

"So what does that code stand for?" Robin looked puzzled. "And why was there a light there?"

"The light was given out by that bar code itself. The light displays how much energy output there is. They can also be used for identification, areas for stunning, and a way to make us all _suffer_." He let the hair drop again, clearly unwillingly to say anymore.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm beat."

Murmurs of agreement followed this, as Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all wandered off in a bed aimed direction. Beast Boy however, stooped to rest by Raven, stroking her cheek tenderly. He was startled when Raven's hand caught his, holding it where it was. Her eyes blinked open, rapidly struggling to keep open as she took in her surroundings. 

"Rae, you're okay." Beast Boy whispered.

"Of course I am.  Just needed a bit of sleep, that's all. And besides, it is 2.35am…" She smiled, her eyes half slipping shut again, before she forced them open long enough to follow Beast Boy, who had left her to head off towards the door. Still smiling, she trudged her way through the doors, following the sound Beast Boy's footsteps down the long corridor.

As the moon shone brightly overhead on that clear night, 3 Titans were in all lost in deep sleep. The other two lay awake, tossing and turning, unsure of the enemy's next move, the thrills and dangers of escape running through them. It was becoming clear to both Raven and Beast Boy that sleep was out of the question that night.

_So what is Business Enterprise's next move? _Raven thought as she lay awake. _When are they going to strike next?_

She could only roll over, her unanswered questions keeping her awake.

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Told you updates would be slow. Thankfully, halfway through this chapter, my ban got lifted, so the next chapter should be up quicker. =^_^=

Kitty: We'll c ya soon! And in the next chapter, Gothic has decided that the first scenes of 'sexual' play are going to come in….But I'm saying no more! Review, and you get to discover who's up to naughty things!

Gothic: Is it really THAT hard to guess who's going to be doing what? Oh wait, I'm a StarxRobin and a BBxRae fan, so expect both couples to be in here somewhere. BBxRae will get more airtime, obviously.

Kitty: It's not that obvious.

Gothic: Oh be quiet you silly cat. C ya when I update!


	3. Lost Feelings

**Satan's Child**

Gothic: o_O o_O  o_O o_O  o_O  o_O  o_O  o_O

Kitty: Don't mind her, she's just freaked out from all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! And Gothic does not own the Teen Titans.

Gothic: *recovers from freaking out* 23 reviews for two chapters? I thought I was gonna have to fight to get this story off the ground. Well then, bring on some 'sexual' play between none other than BB and Rae! Come on, that was too easy to guess! And yes, a lot of questions were left unanswered at the start; they'll be answered as we go along. =^_^=

Kitty: Come on then, let's have the story already! And there's been an addition to the first chapter, in case you haven't already seen it, and would like to take a look! ^ ^ 

~+~+~+~+~

As Raven lay in a somewhat restless sleep, Beast Boy, also unable to sleep, had taken to wandering around the tower. Having had fallen into an agitated doze, thoughts and people quickly surfaced him to reality. Falling out of bed, he managed to get up, still dazed, and carefully wander around in curiosity. Eventually, he found himself outside Raven's door. Not quite sure of what he was doing, he carefully pushed the door open. 

_Why am I here again? I don't even know whether I'm awake or not…_

Inside, Beast Boy's eyes carefully adjusted to the gloomy dimness of the room. A strange cloudy white light came from somewhere, although Beast Boy couldn't locate the source of the light. Not far in front of him, Raven was lying in bed, the eerie light making out her figure. She turned over every so often, small whimpers and moans occasionally surfacing from the demon. He slowly made his way over to her, as she turned again, her eyes unknowingly blinking open as her telepathy powers told her someone was there. 

"Beast Boy?" Raven murmured.

"Yeah, it's me." The changeling whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes opened a bit more, and she pushed herself up a bit.

"Couldn't sleep. Apparently you couldn't either." He smiled, sitting down beside her on the bed. She pushed herself into a complete sitting up position then, eyes curiously fixed on Beast Boy.

"Pretty much in the realms of neither of us are going to get much sleep tonight." She returned the smile, eyes alight with daring, but slight discomfort. Now, at night, neither wore their coats, Raven's arms and shoulders bare, with an even paler shimmer to her skin than normal. 

"Maybe not. But yeah, I agree, there's no chance of much sleep. They'll still be after us though."

"Don't remind me. Besides, if the others actual hear the lies Business Enterprise can spin, there's a chance they might not trust us."

"Don't say that. The others would never betray us!" His voice raised a notch, causing Raven to look rather taken aback.

"Who knows? They might and they might not."

"Right…That's why Robin didn't believe what the nice pilot said then?!" Beast Boy did look a bit on the hurt side now. Raven merely gave a small whimper, backing down and staying beside the pillow. Her eyes remained closed as she cuddled into the pillow as much as possible.

"Hey, com' on, I didn't…" His attempts were fruitless, and the angry changeling turned away in disgust.

Raven's head did raise slightly at that. Her eyes opened, as she raised her head completely, looking in the direction of Beast Boy. Regaining her sitting up position, Raven moved over to the angry shape shifter's behind, and cautiously put her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck.  Beast Boy knew enough about demon ways by that time to know that nuzzling into the neck from behind was a way of saying sorry amongst demon lovers. 

Raven had to nuzzle into Beast Boy several times before she got a response. Eventually, after numerous accompanying whimpers as well, Beast Boy shifted around a bit, causing her to perk up a bit, before lowering her head again as he completely moved around to face her. He cupped her head back up again, giving a smile of forgiveness. 

"Sorry…" Raven eventually met his gaze, gradually smiling back as well.

"Hey, I shouldn't of snapped. That company's enough to make anyone not trust. I'm sorry too." 

Having been on the run, and being locked up separately, Beast Boy and Raven hadn't had much time to express anything other than fear and hate. They hadn't been able to kiss or so much as cuddle for a long time. It came as a bit of a shock to Raven when Beast Boy did suddenly kiss her, putting his arms around her too. After remembering and embracing in what she hadn't had in what seemed like years, the demon kissed back, relief and passion flowing through her. For the next few minutes, they forgot everything except each other, Business Enterprise, the other Titans, Jump City all irrelevant to them as the need for breath finally forcing them apart. 

"I forgot how much I missed that." Raven softly spoke; her mind feeling more dazed and upside down than it had been before. She relaxed a bit more, tiredness creeping over her.

"Me too. Things have changed a lot." Beast Boy whispered in reply, holding onto Raven. 

Then she kissed him again, and the need to stay upright left both of them. They went down, Beast Boy on top of Raven, the kisses becoming more fervent with each passing second, little moans and whimpers rising on occasions. It wasn't long before Beast Boy found Raven's chest, gently touching and feeling, as Raven equally found the buckle of her lover's jeans.  In about 5 minutes, Beast Boy had also managed to get Raven's top off, and her belt undone as well.

"Beast Boy we shouldn't…" Raven whispered, breaking off the kiss for a minute.

"Face it, you haven't experienced anything like this in a long time.  And, " he added whilst managing to get her trousers and pants down as well,  " you are asking for it. "

With that, he didn't allow her to say anymore as they lost themselves in the love and fury of their kisses yet again. Caught up in the passion of the moment, Raven neglected to notice Beast Boy's hand slipping down to her opening.  He broke off long enough to gently touch her already wet  entrance, which got her attention.

"Beast Boy…" But she couldn't say anymore as he did enter her, finding the right spot and stroking again and again. The demon could only gasp as an intense wave of pleasure rushed through her, causing Raven to lose concentration and merely fall back against the pillow, immense gasps and moans emitting from the demon.

Expertly slipping in and out of Raven, fingers finding the right places to touch, it didn't take long for Beast Boy to get her extremely aroused. It was at this point that he did withdraw, collapsing beside her to snuggle into her rapidly rising chest, pulling the covers back over them. 

"Still want to refuse?" He asked, chuckling gently.

" Not as if you gave me a choice. Then again, you are good." She smiled, putting her arm around him and pulling him further in. "And I don't think I've been that turned on in a long while." She gave a mischievous smile, a familiar look of daring and satisfaction back in her eyes. 

"Put it this way, even if we do get caught, the others will be there in a flash to save our butts. " Beast Boy relaxed in Raven's hold, eyes half closing in sleep. Both had already been sleepy, but their antics hadn't done much to make them even more tired.  Raven thought on this as she dozed off, sleep caving in on her. 

_It's almost as if being together helps us relax enough to sleep. But why? I don't understand everything about humans, but this is one thing that's really puzzling and confusing me. _ 

Too drowsy to be bothered much about her questions, Raven's eyes also fell shut, the love between the two stronger than before,  full of sweet happiness and raging passion.

~+~+~+~+~

Robin's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm, his thoughts full of shock as he gasped in air. The alarm continued, as Robin heard movement above him. He had thought long ago that the enemy had been locked away for good. Slade had been captured before the Titans had broken up, most other villains had been locked away as well. It was a huge shock to his system when he got there and saw Slade upon the screen before him.

~~~

Beast Boy and Raven meanwhile, were awoken surprisingly quickly by the alarm. Raven awoke first, her head straining to locate the source of the sound. It was then that she remembered, that long forgotten sound. Shaking Beast Boy awake, the two dressed and quickly headed for the main room. To the two lovers, secretly, Slade was a welcome change from Business Enterprise. 

Cyborg meanwhile, having been the first to the main room, had been quickly joined by Starfire, who had located the source faster than the others and quickly joined the half human hybrid as he reconnected the main monitor. 

"What's going on?" Robin asked, crashing into the room.

"Dude, I'm tired enough! Why does the alarm system have to crash now?!"  Beast Boy, following Robin, and joined by Raven.

"Oh, the system didn't crash BB. " Cyborg replied, turning around as he got the monitor screen to come up. "It's worse. Much, much worse."

"Good evening Titans. I hope I didn't disturb you too much." 

"Slade." Robin hissed through clenched teeth. "We put you away. Why are you back out again?"

"Quite simple Robin. I merely made some 'adjustments' to my cell." With a triumphant leer, Slade stepped back to reveal a picture on a monitor behind him, - the prison he had been locked away in flaring high with fire, the fire brigade fighting to get the flames under control, many prisoners standing on the sidelines, handcuffed to poles and police vans.

"What have you done Slade? How did you get out?" Robin was fuming by now, anger stretching up from within him, the traditional signs of 'superhero' rising with the rage.

"Now, now Robin, there's no need to get angry. If you want to know what I've done, and what I'm going to do now, then I suggest you come to the old docks. I'm in warehouse 3 Robin." With that, Slade gave a little evil chuckle, and the screen faded into black and white.

"Damn!" Robin's fist connected with the dashboard, causing a spasm of sharp pain to flex up his wrist. "Come on, we're going after him." He added dangerously.

"Dude, what if he's working with Business Enterprise? Then what? If he is, and he's tricking us, me and Rae could be in serious danger." Beast Boy's attempts at reasoning with the angered leader failed, as Robin turned on him in irritation.

"Slade wouldn't do that! He's after revenge, and that's that. He wouldn't work with anyone unless he holds all the cards! So don't try to worm your way out of this one!" 

"That's enough!" Raven retorted, stepping defensively to be beside Beast Boy, who cuddled into her with fear. "He has a point, and I will not allow you to put our lives on the line because of a petty feud you have with Slade."

"Robin, she's right. What if this Business Enterprise has managed to form an alliance with Slade? You're thinking like a one man team, and that's not going to help us if your actions put others in danger. Besides, Slade could have new backup. We might be powerless against them if we underestimate them." Cyborg, backing the other two up, put in his say as well.

Robin merely glared for a minute, taking in what his friends had said. Then, having known from that start that they were right, he gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright, we won't just go barging in there. But we will investigate."

"Now that's more like it." Cyborg replied, a smile back on his face.

~+~+~+~+~

About twenty minutes later, the Titans were carefully positioned around warehouse 3 at the old docks. Robin had insisted that they go, and he was now poised at the side of the warehouse, ready to bite the head off anyone who came near him. Starfire had taken to the roof, accompanied by Raven, whilst Cyborg waited patiently beside Robin. Beast Boy waited round the back, where there was a small hole in the plasterwork, just big enough for him to get through. 

"Get ready…" Robin whispered through his communicator.

"All cool back here." Came Beast Boy's reply.

"We're all set to go." Starfire answered. 

"Remember, if we screw up…" Robin began.

"Robin. " Raven interrupted him mid sentence. " Shut up." She said in an absolute deadpan tone. 

Small giggles of laughter from Cyborg and Beast Boy could be heard over the line as the two girls smiled to themselves up on the roof. Robin just looked ready to kill someone. Gathering that getting the job over and done with before Robin really did cause severe damage to somebody was a good idea, Cyborg hastily took charge.

"Guys. Come on, pull yourselves together. We haven't done this in a long time. Think Titan, 'cause that's what you are right now. Ready? Then lets go."

"Okay." Starfire replied.

"All looks clear. " Beast Boy added.

"On my word…" Cyborg continued, throwing a sideways glance at Robin. "GO!" 

The 5 Titans smashed into the warehouse at separate moments, each primed for action. But no one appeared to be in the place, the wind blowing the dust across the floor. For a minute, everyone wondered whether the attack had just been a fluke. Then, a familiar drawl came from the shadows as a familiar black and orange mask came into view.

"Hello Titans. Long time no see? My, my , haven't we grown up?" He chuckled , clearly feeling very big of himself. 

_Too big of himself. What's wrong here?_ Robin thought, staff drawn and ready.

"You see Titans, things are about to change around here. You have been a thorn in my side for too long. And, I believe, the wonderful company Business Enterprise have someone you want, don't they Raven? Don't worry, I'm taking good care of Kiya."

"Kiya?" Robin echoed. But he had no chance for further questions, for Raven and Beast Boy were both looking incredibly angry, and were both ready to kill Slade there and then.

"Where is she? I've risked my life saving her, and I'm going to do it again." If there was ever an emotion of pure anger in Raven, it showed at that point, as she dangerously snarled back her answer. Slade however, didn't take the hint in her voice.

"Ah but you see my dear, you'll see her again soon…" He stopped to lower his voice from sarcastic to danger. "And you won't be getting away from Business Enterprise again."

In two seconds, the shadows of hundreds of soldiers armed from Business Enterprise had joined them. Forming a circle around the Titans, they closed in, primed in on one target, - Beast Boy and Raven.

"I told you…" Beast Boy remarked. "But we _will_ get Kiya back, no matter what it takes. " 

It was at that point that Slade made his fatal mistake.

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: Who is Kiya you ask? Well, in the next few chapters, you'll meet Kiya in person, so get ready! Surprisingly enough, the love scenes between Raven and Beast Boy in this chappie were pretty hard to write. To express the feelings the two shared, and to mix in a few demon customs was rather complicated. Please tell me what you think, as I'm a bit new at this sorta thing!

Kitty: Gothic will be straight on with the next chapter! You do know that she is so dedicated to her work that she takes these chapters to skool with her to work on? They're stored on her special floppy disk, and she works at the skool computers during break time and lunch! 

Gothic: I'd come on Ff.net, but the nasty teachers have blocked it! NOOO! 

Kitty: C ya when we update!


	4. Kiya

**Satan's Child**

** **

Gothic: We are VERY pissed off. My damned computer somehow unformatted my special floppy disk, and I had to re-format it. Sadly, that deleted everything on it, and I lost everything from this chapter because it wasn't saved to my computer. So, consequently, I had to remember what I had already written, and was very angry as I did so. As a result, this chapter will probably be somewhat different to the original.

Kitty: All tell Gothic she is a dumbass, and needs to remember to save new chapters to her computer, so she doesn't end up in this situation again. We are EXTREMELY sorry about the long wait for this chappie; we thank you for being so patient.

Gothic: Someone is going to die! Grr! Come on you piece of evil scum, load already!

Kitty: Heh, *nervous* now, now, calm down. On with the ficcie!

~+~+~+~+~

As they stood there, surrounded by the many soldiers, a kind of fear ran through the Titans. It was as if the many rows of heavily armed, fully trained military men really posed a threat, when in fact, if pitted against the wary superheroes, they didn't stand a chance.

"Well, well Titans, I bid you farewell. I believe I have a certain girl you might require that needs my attention." With that, Slade turned and strode away, as Raven's angry temperament increased.

"Guys, get ready. We're gonna take these baddies down." Cyborg remarked sternly.

For a few minutes, nobody spoke, nobody moved, nobody breathed. Every Titans gaze was on the still, statue forms of the soldiers around them, cold, icy breath billowing out into the rank air of the warehouse. The military men stood aimlessly around, held in the still positions they had taken on originally. Then, in a spilt second, after what had seemed a lifetime, Robin accidentally started the battle, as a freeze disk clattered to the  floor, spraying foam everywhere. The men charged, ambushing their way into the Titans, as the wary heroes rushed forwards, each desperate to escape the oncoming attack.

"Titans! GO!" Robin led the assault, flanked by Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. These four smashed, punched and ransacked anything in sight, Beast Boy not having to do as much work as the other three. Raven however, took a completely different attack style. She merely walked forwards, raising a hand ever so often, which simply flung the soldiers backwards and away from her via telekinesis. Consequently, whenever they formed a line in front of her, Raven threw them left and right, meaning that they practically appeared in an archway formation, which was rather handy for the demon to walk through.

"Now, now Titans. You wouldn't want to _harm_ those men, now would you?" Slade, his eye gleaming with triumph, returned majestically from the gloomy depths of the back of the warehouse.

"Why are you doing this Slade? Why are you helping Business Enterprise? What use is it to you?" Robin snarled, whilst shoving a soldier down, and smashing his staff off of the dazed man's back.

"On the contrary Robin, it is of a great help to me. What better idea to defeat you, than to use someone who knows you so well, that they'll crush you in two minutes? And besides, once the girl has been built up to her full potential, she's going to crush the two people who care about her the most. Right now, she's getting her first taste of this world, the harshness and beauty of it all." Slade's drawl, however irrelevant to Robin, struck a thought between Raven and Beast Boy. Realising Slade's plan, Beast Boy ducked under a possibly lethal gun shot from a pretty nasty looking guy, and turned to charge him elephant style.

_Beast Boy?__ Do you know what Slade's plan is?_

_Sure do. We have to get to Kiya. She has to be out of harms way. Shall I go in and get her?_

_Go ahead. Remember, Slade will be waiting for us._

With that, Raven broke the telepathic bond between them, and pushed an oncoming soldier out of the way. 

"Bored now." Was the last thing the soldier heard.

~~~

"Code red! Code red!" A soldier screamed as a 500 pounds worth of deadly tiger pounced on top of him, pinning him to the floor with a clean, sharp blow. Roaring with rage and fury, small scales lining his back bristling with anger, Beast Boy rammed his way into the sector where Kiya and Slade were.

"Stop where you are! Do not…" The man quivered, his words dying on his lips as Beast Boy pulled himself up to full height, before rearing up onto his hind legs, and came crashing back down where the terrified soldier had been with a snarl of ire. Rising again from the impact, Beast Boy loped into the shadows, anyone with at least two brain cells to put together keeping wisely out of the way as he did so.  

"Starfire!" Robin crashed through the crowd of military men, to reach the trapped alien, sided by Cyborg, who was willingly blasting at anything that came within firing distance. The two were caught up in a surge of bullets and lasers, as Cyborg attempted to defend the frightened Starfire, who was desperately trying to blast off the bullets. Cyborg himself had bullet-proof metal covers, and only a few dents had got as far as making a mark in him. 

"Hey! Watch the paintwork!" Cyborg brushed off an invisible speck of dirt, ducking to avoid a bullet, unleashing a sonic cannon flash at the rogue soldier. As he ducked, a man took a life threatening chance, firing a bullet at the distressed Starfire, catching her full on in the head. She collapsed to the floor, a sigh escaping her mouth as blood pooled out of a hugely fatal wound. Before long, her red hair was clumped together with dried blood, her unconscious self rapidly losing life.

"Star! No! Come on, speak to me!" Cyborg fell to his knees beside the injured alien, guilt flooding his gut as he desperately attempted to regain life in her. He angrily kicked away anyone who tried to come near them, as Robin forced his way through, fear and worry shining in his expression.

"The girl is down, I repeat, the girl is down." Another leading officer, authoritatively speaking into a headset, was stunned as Robin smashed the headset, kicking him to the floor, before fleeing to Starfire's side. 

"Star! Is she going to be alright?" Robin's voice was lined with fear, worry, and anger for whoever had done it.

"Sorry Robin, but…I don't think she'll make it. Too much blood loss, and it's a head injury." Cyborg lowered his gaze as Robin laid his head on Starfire's chest, sobbing as her breathing became more ragged and strained.

"Hey! Stop where you are! Do not move!" The men turned rapidly around, as Robin lifted his tear streaked face to match Cyborg's gaze.

What they saw was the soldiers firing at a rather pissed off looking Raven. She appeared to have a protective shield of some kind around her, as the bullets bounced off an invisible wall inches from Raven's body. She passed through them all like a saviour, coming to kneel beside the distraught Robin. She cocked her head to one side slightly, eyes narrowly focused on the dying alien in front of her.

For a few minutes, the few soldiers there who had any spark of humanity in them, lowered their arms, and stood with their heads bowed in respect. 

This girl was dying.

 She had been shot deliberately by a man who was focused on one goal, and that was to kill anybody who got in the way of recapturing Raven and Beast Boy. 

Little did that man know that a miracle was about to happen. 

~+~+~+~+~

Beast Boy meanwhile, had managed to get into a secret area of the warehouse, looking around for any sign of Kiya and Slade. He had trashed several robot minions of Slade's, but now wandered, aimlessly around, sniffing out any clues as to where Kiya might be. His instinct was to find her, but his heart was angry, willing to hurt in order to get to her.

"Hello my dear boy. Looking for this by any chance?" Standing just a few metres ahead of Beast Boy, up a long line of cardboard boxes on each side, stood Slade. He was grinning immensely, and for a good reason. On one side, held down to the floor as much as possible, was Kiya. The villain had a tight grasp on her neck, his eye gleaming as she struggled, trying desperately to get away. In the gloom, she was next to invisible.

A low growl emitted from Beast Boy, as he noted her frantically afraid eyes, his own eyes mirroring hidden fear, and a great need to rip Slade to pieces.

"Patience now." Slade's eye took on a slightly mad look, his dark iris almost shimmering like water, fire dancing on the devils grave deep within the expression. This gave him a cold, almost deathly look, as he fixed his gaze on the tiger in front of him. "You wouldn't want to hurt _her _now would you?"

In two seconds, Beast Boy returned to human form to spit out a rather angered reply. "Leave her alone, she has no part of this. It's either that or I'll make you get away from Kiya."

"Now, now, patience." His repeated drawl angered the changeling further, who carefully began to formulate a plan in his head. Telepathically, he communicated with Raven, silently sending her his thoughts. 

_Rae, I've got to Kiya. Slade's holding her captive. With a bit of work, I might be able to get her free. How's your situation?_

_Starfire's been shot…There's blood everywhere, she's dying…_

Raven, distressed as much as Robin, replied in short, dazed sentences, the shock and upset showing in her tearful thoughts.

_Then heal her already! What are you waiting for, you said she's dying! _

_I don't know if I can save her…but you're right, I'll try. Try and get Kiya free, things have been held up with the shooting and all._

Her thoughts clearer, Raven broke off, turning back to the rapidly dying alien. Robin and Cyborg had both noted that whenever she appeared to be in some form of trance, she was communicating with Beast Boy. Right now, they had watched her blink, and then turn back to them, appearing more awake and attentive.

"Uh, Robin, we still have them to deal with." Cyborg tried to reason with the still distressed boy wonder, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Move out of the way." Raven pulled Robin back from the alien with telekinesis, before taking up his place beside her. Cyborg held back Robin, who was struggling to get back to Starfire. Raven merely placed her hands over Starfire's wound, her telekinesis powers pulling the bullet out of the hole and sending it clattering to the floor beside her. Robin stopped struggling long enough to stare in awe at what she was doing.

"Whoa…" Cyborg muttered, his grip on Robin dropping.

"Shush." Raven uttered in reply, her gaze never leaving the wound. She concentrated, her healing powers taking in the damage, mending the shattered bone, and ripped tissue. Her expression showed pain, her breathing deepening as she reversed the damage done to the brain tissue. 

"Starfire…" Robin whispered as silently as possible. This was for a good reason; the gaping wound that had been threatening Starfire's life was no longer there, Raven looking very tired and ill.

"Raven…you…you healed her…." Cyborg muttered in a soft voice.

  
"Of course. Part of my powers, which are still highly out of control, in even the most delicate of displays." Raven's voice was thin with sleepiness, her eyes struggling to stay open. As she tried to resist the urgent need to sleep, the demon also leaned forward to Star's opposite side, where Robin patiently waited, brushing her hand across Robin's cheek. When the boy wonder ran his hand along, the deep cut from his earlier battles was also gone. 

"Thanks…"

"Anytime." 

"Why are we sitting around here?" Starfire asked, eyes alert and attentive as she sat up between the two friends. "I thought we were fighting."

~~~

Beast Boy, whilst all of this was going on, was busy putting the finishing touches to his plan. It would take a lot to get Kiya out of Slade's hands, something he intended to do. But first, he needed a distraction, something Kiya was going to provide for him. She just didn't know it yet. Back in tiger form, he prowled around Slade's statue posture, the only sound being Kiya's low sobs.

He urged her on, willing Kiya's sobbing to continue. Whilst she was doing this, he was silently waiting for the right moment, as Slade held Kiya down, more interested in keeping her quiet than watching Beast Boy.  His gaze met Kiya's as she tried to get away once more, his eyes wordlessly telling her what he wanted the frightened girl to do.

"Well, well. It appears I will have to put her away for a while, so that I can deal with you. Then, it would be my pleasure to do away with your girlfriend." A chuckle accompanied this, as Kiya gasped in horror. The villain caught her off guard as she fixed her gaze on Beast Boy, flattening her to the ground, stooping to keep her there. 

_Lets__ go. _ 

With a roar, Beast Boy charged forward, leaping for Slade's back. He had chosen the right moment, as Slade was unwary, the changeling's huge tiger paws knocking him off Kiya, leaving him sprawled on the floor, deep scratch marks across his back. Beast Boy landed firmly across from him, darting back to nudge Kiya to her feet, pushing her forward. 

"Go. Find Raven." He roughly shoved the frightened girl forwards, switching between human and tiger to communicate with her.

"You fucking little piece of shit!" Slade, looking very pissed, was back up, his eye gleaming with rage. 

"Go! Now! I'll deal with him!" Beast Boy pushed at Kiya once more, turning to slash at Slade with an angry snarl.

"But what if…" 

"JUST GO! Me and Rae are going to get you outta here safely, and your complaining doesn't help!" The tiger jumped and snarled at the villain as he tried to impale him on a stick.

Kiya, finally understanding, quickly kicked down a blockage of several hundred cardboard boxes, -  finding herself face to face with numerous soldiers and minions.

"Oh shit." She added a sigh, priming herself for battle. 

~+~+~+~+~

The others meanwhile, had found themselves outside, several battles going on between them all. They had now separated, and had unknowingly found their way to the back of the warehouse where Beast Boy, Slade and Kiya were. Robin was well pissed by now, lunging at anything that came near him. Starfire and Raven were using a bit of teamwork, Raven reigning in the realms of getting rather pissed off, Starfire after revenge from nearly coming close to death. Cyborg however, was not as angry as the others, because he had no reason to be. Instead, he was only interested in helping his friends do what they sought to do.

"Come on guys! We can't give up now!" Robin encouraged his weary team on, each occasionally stopping to listen in on what was happening inside the warehouse. From what could hear, a lot of fighting was taking place.

Raven, severely pissed off now, slammed several soldiers out of the way, before suddenly turning towards the building. Inside, she could sense Beast Boy, her senses picking up Slade.

"Robin! Inside! Slade's in there!" Raven shouted, ducking a bullet shot.

"Inside?" He echoed. 

"Yes." Came the deadpan reply, as a batch of fresh Slade minions came charging through into the back end of the warehouses. With a sigh, Raven turned on them, silently praying for Beast Boy and Kiya to be alright.

As Cyborg aimed for a nearby soldier, he quickly sidetracked, smashing two soldiers into a minion. His next sonic blast missed totally, hitting the warehouse wall instead, leaving a small, fist sized hole. 

  
"Oh man…" Cyborg remarked, turning to hit back at a nearby minion. He smashed the robot in the face, overloading the systems. A spin kick to the chest fried the circuits, the robot exploding as Cyborg turned to kick at a soldier. Starfire wasn't far behind him, the two taking on the second line of enemy, Raven and Robin didn't get out of the main swarm. 

However, Cyborg's hit to the main wall of the warehouse went to Kiya's advantage. She had already picked up that Raven and the others were out there, she just needed to get around the enemy that were standing in her way. She had taken down some, but, as a young, inexperienced fighter, Kiya needed backup, and the only way to get that was to take the easy route out, - the warehouse walls. Punching at a soldier, she darted around, aimed for the hole in the wall.

"Come on…" She muttered, running around anyone who got in the way. Just as she was inches from the wall, Slade darted form the shadows, grabbing the unwary girl, and crashing her to the ground. A roar of anger sounded behind him, coming from his path originating along a tower of stacked cardboard boxes, as Beast Boy loped down the trail.

"I don't think so. Not this time you don't." Slade hissed, wishing he'd had more time to slash the tiger. "She's mine." 

With that, Slade held the terrified girl in a tight grasp, running for the gap, as the tiger realised his motive and hurtled himself after him. Just centimetres from the hole, Beast Boy was close enough to jump, and jump he did, a flying leap that was accurate enough to stop Slade in is tracks. Two seconds before the changeling made impact, he changed to human form. As Slade leaped for the hole as well, the force from the two jumps sent all three crashing through the warehouse wall, and out into the desolate streets where the other Titans were struggling against the soldiers and minions. 

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, running as he saw a familiar flash of green.

But it was not Beast Boy who rose first from the pile of wood, metal and human. Instead, it was Kiya, having broken free from Slade's grip. But then, out in the moonlight, her appearance was clear and concise, and as Robin got his first look at Kiya, he gasped in shock.

"No! She's mine!" Robin snapped out of the trance he had been in as Slade rushed forward, seizing the unwary girl. She cried out as he grabbed her neck, forcing her into submission. He stopped suddenly, as a strong, angry force came over him, the crowds of man and robot parting as a very angry Raven made her way towards the two.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." 

Beast Boy, surprisingly enough being the one to take the main shock of the fall, managed to pull himself to his feet, as Raven angrily dealt out some serious payback, Robin looking as if he needed someone to slap him across the face and pull him back to reality. At that point, Starfire and Cyborg's whereabouts were unknown, and irrelevant to the changeling, as he watched in awe. 

"You…you…can't do this…" Slade cried out in pain, as bones snapped beneath the angry demon's rage. Pulled off Kiya, he was thrown backwards, crashing into a second warehouse, bumps and thuds heard as he landed, an unsteady groan of pain surfacing from the gap in the wall. Kiya merely stared, amazed as much as Robin at her mother's powers. As she gradually got up, Starfire and Cyborg pushed their way through to meet the shocked party waiting there.

"Whoa…She…she looks…" Cyborg, at a loss for words, got a look at the tired and dirty Kiya, catching hold of a wall to keep himself steady.

For Kiya, wearing black trousers and a ¾ length green top, had light green skin, and shoulder length green hair as well. Her eyes were also green, holding Raven's sharp, intelligent look, her black gem stone shining upon Kiya's forehead. Pretty in every way, other than her dad's clear traits, she was exactly like a smaller version of Raven.

"Let me guess…" Kiya asked, noting the strange looks. "It's cuz I got green skin, right?" Her clear voice held a note of offence, as she awaited their reply.

"Yes and no…We're not begrudge that fact, It's just who you got the whole green skin thing from." Robin cautiously replied, careful not to offend the teenage girl. 

"Okay, okay, Rae already told you, we're her parents, okay?" Beast Boy replied hastily, his own green eyes shining nervously as he gradually brushed all the wooden flakes off. 

"Well, we don't know how or why all of this has happened, and we don't know what Business Enterprise wants with Kiya or you, but I think we've had enough surprises for one night." Cyborg gave a grin, as Kiya accepted that these people were friends, and could be trusted. Together, everyone trudged back through the mud, broken robots and injured soldiers, Raven catching Kiya long enough to hug her with relief, before walking with her. 

The battle was over, but the war was still to come. 

~+~+~+~+~

Gothic: My, my, how very different it is. I'm impressed, but I am _really, really_ sorry you had to wait so long.  Hopefully, as most chapters take about 3 - 4 days to write, updates will be quicker. 

Kitty: We gotta go work on chapter 5 now. If only we could put these chapters up at skool, but FF.net is off limits still…

Gothic: So, did I work up Kiya intro well? Beast Boy couldn't see her properly because of the darkness of the warehouse, but once outside, the moonlight showed her clearly. Thus, I was able to work up her description at the end for you. Remind me to write less, 3,700 words is too many…

Kitty: C ya when we update!


	5. Little Secrets

**Satan's Child **

****

As of now, I am no longer Gothic Wolf people. I have changed my pen name to Castles in the Sky, so it'll be Castles from now on. Meanwhile, the next instalment….

Castles: I am SOOO sorry updates haven't come sooner! I've been busy, this chapter was very difficult to write, and my computer's internet connection went down, so I couldn't get online, and I've got family problems at the moment, and all feel very sorry for Castles, 'cause she's been havin' a  bbbbaaaaddddd week…..

Kitty: At this rate, my computer chips are predicting well over 50 reviews by chapter 7. However, we will now answer those questions waiting on your lips….

Castles:   Okay, I'm also  next to a mental breakdown. It's not a wonder that I write, not read! Everyone writes the same old thing, whether it's new members, completely OOC characters, nothing more than pairings…Do you have any imagination out there people?!?! Meanwhile, whilst Castles is calming down, perhaps a bit  more between Beast Boy and Raven? I think we'll go the whole way this time….just don't expect too much, I'm not the best at sex scenes.

Kitty: Ahh, your next question, how old is Kiya? Wait a minute….Change-of-heart2….How do you know we're on deviantART? You're stalking us!!!!! We were waiting to show those piccies! 

~+~+~+~+~

As the moonlight shone clear over Jump City that night, a sad tale was about to surface it's way to the light of the world. Nobody outside of Business Enterprise had ever heard this tale, for many of the busy scientists and workers of the company were sworn to secrecy. If any of those workers ever told anyone the smallest bit of information, they knew their boss would hear, and the screams of raped women and tortured men had scared the people into submission.

But then, Beast Boy and Raven knew everything about Business Enterprise. If they told anyone, they would be safe, they wouldn't have to fear, they wouldn't have to do anything.  Kiya however, was young and naïve, not knowing much about the world. She depended more on her parents than any other teenager in the world.

And yet Kiya was a teenager, and she was not. This however, was what the other Titans wanted to know.

As the Titans collapsed on the sofa, Starfire running for first aid equipment, Robin shyly asked the question that had been eating away at him since the first time they had met Kiya.

"Hey, uh, Beast Boy." 

"Yeah?"

  
"How come Kiya is a teenager, when if my knowledge is correct, she should be about 4 or 5 years old?" Robin looked away, a hint of blush etching around his cheeks.

"She is 4 years old. Sort of." Came Raven's swift, slightly abrupt reply.

"Hey, I'm 15!"

"Sweetie, technically you were born 4 years ago, but physically and mentally, you're 15. " Raven softened her tone, adding a slight smile.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Cyborg added in a flat tone.

"Actually, I don't really know anything about the short time Kiya was a baby.  Beast Boy knows something though."

"So, BB, what do you know?"

  
"Well, to start from the beginning, this whole thing began when me and Rae went to Gotham City 5 years ago. At that time, the night when Business Enterprise first caught us, Rae was pregnant with Kiya. Despite that fact, they still pushed all those drugs and stuff into both of us, something we still think affected Kiya. Eventually, when we were actually awake one night, as the scientists had put everyone into a cage for some reason, Rae went into labour, but things went a bit wrong." 

"How do you mean, wrong?" Starfire had returned long enough to catch the main drift of the conversation, and was now helping Robin.

"Wrong as in I was in labour for a lot longer than most women are. All the crap they'd been shoving in me knocked things off balance, and the whole thing lasted about two days, after which I was so exhausted I slept for another three." Raven replied.

"Then they did the worst thing ever." Beast Boy continued. "When Kiya was finally born, they took her away. We, or rather I, didn't see her for two years, in which time she became another experiment. Rae was so tired from the birth that she collapsed, so she couldn't stop them."

"What about you? You were awake." Cyborg added in a rather grim voice.

"Well yeah, but I couldn't get to them. I was locked in a cage, remember?  Had I been able to get to the two, I would have torn those guys to pieces, but I wasn't strong enough." 

"That still doesn't quite explain how she's practically 15." Robin was cautious with his words, feeling the utmost sympathy for the two, wishing he had been able to stop all this pain.

"They're getting to that bit. The fact that I had no name even for those two years was bad enough, but still." Kiya, swift and sharp with her words as Raven, spoke up, before realising what she was doing, and backing down again.

"Somehow, the scientists found a way to increase her mind and body from that of a baby to a 15 year old girl. She isn't 15, but mentally and physically, thanks to a machine, she is 15 years old. Kiya's quite right; she had no name, because that evil scum saw her as another experiment." The story was being told by both Raven and Beast Boy. Although Beast Boy had been the only one to see his daughter as a baby, both knew the tale, as Beast Boy took on from the demon.

"Secretly, the scientists had managed to keep Kiya away from us, and keep us in a sedated state. We knew nothing, until two years later, when Rae woke up for the _first_ time.  Then she tore the place apart, and freed me, and basically did the same things we did this time. It was at that point that we found Kiya again, in another room, kept in the same type of chambers. Had it not been for Kiya wonderful green skin, I wouldn't have recognised her. A bit of smashing later, and mother met daughter for the first time. We attempted to go from there, but we got ambushed by soldiers, who'd arrived whilst we were getting Kiya out." Beast Boy stopped for breath, as he recalled the events of what had happened that night.

"It was at that point that I got my name." Kiya added suddenly. "We had to hide in the huge air ducts that pumped air to the tanks for operations and surgery. We were there for such a long time, that we all got discussing my name, as I didn't have one. Eventually, I think it was Dad who thought of it, we came up with the name Kiya." She stopped unexpectedly, as Raven flicked at a nearby fly, and continued with the story.

"They found us eventually, and stunned us, separating all three of us, and putting us at other ends of the building, most likely. I dunno, but it sounds like the best theory. Anyhow, things kept ticking over as they had done before. We were sedated. The evil guys played experiments. Life sucked. " 

Raven's last comment made even Cyborg surprised. No one really knew what language Raven was capable of, and slang words were not on the demon's vocabulary last time the others had looked. Then again, Starfire had learnt a lot with language in those last few years as well. 

"Then there came the bit we've already told you, how Raven woke up again, trashed the place again, and how we kinda went on the run…"

"But why didn't you take Kiya with you? I thought you wanted to get her out too." Starfire innocently asked.

"Well, the plan was to get out first, because it was too risky, and go back for Kiya later, once we had help. However, the bad guys were nice, and brought her to us, which is rather kind of them." A smile cracked across Beast Boy's face, the familiar sparkle of mischief back in his eyes.

"Things will be okay eventually. Until then, we'll just have to wait, knowing we have people and friends we can trust." Raven also smiled, a gesture accompanied by Kiya. Things were still dangerous for all of them, but a bit of work, and a lot of determination would hopefully pull them through. Besides, the mood that night was dark and depressing between everyone, and Beast Boy was feeling a need to brighten things up a bit.

He was hoping Raven was in a similar mood. 

~+~+~+~+~

By the time Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had got to their long awaited beds, and Kiya found a home for the night, Beast Boy had managed to get Raven to think things his way. Not that she had ever minded, after all, Kiya had not been because of a one off. And the before and afters of such events tended to arouse Raven a bit more than usual. 

 But as they kissed outside the demon's bedroom door, the thoughts had no meaning to the changeling, as his attention focused solely on what was in front of him. It didn't take long for Raven to find the door button, and flip Beast Boy to her side, and inside the room. The kisses continued, deepening dramatically as Raven pushed him forward into the darkened room.

_Now this is what I'm talking about…_ Beast Boy's thoughts rarely surfaced at moments like this, but the few that did normally had some logic in them.

His line of thought was interrupted as Raven joined him once more, their kisses continuing as they took in their surroundings, headed for the bed. If anyone had looked in at that moment, neither would have noticed, as Beast Boy carefully slipped Raven jacket down past her shoulders, reaching around to catch his balance as he stopped by the bed. She pushed him gently forward, as the changeling found the front zip of her top, tugging it down, stopping to catch hold of the demon as he fell onto the bed, the blankets on it getting entangled around them as Raven scaled her weight around him. 

"And we're doing this right now because…." Beast Boy whispered loudly, breaking the kiss for a minute. 

"Because there's nothing better to do whilst we wait for Business Enterprise. And….well I dunno, but I know I want to." Raven whispered in reply. She shifted her body until she was positioned with her thigh against his, something he found extremely arousing. 

"In that case…" Beast Boy said no more, pulling her back, and  as she found the buckle of his jeans, taking the zip there down also. Things grew warmer between them, as Beast Boy got her top off, stopping to touch her breasts as she let out a slight intake of breath. At that, Raven flipped him over, placing herself underneath, which allowed her to equally take off Beast Boy's jacket and T-shirt. Things became more passionate as between them, in a matter of minutes, any remaining clothing between them was lying on the floor, the two lost in each other. As things grew, Beast Boy stopped for a minute, hesitating at continuing.

"Wait a minute…." He pushed Raven back, running to his discarded trousers. Reaching into the back pocket, he returned to where Raven waited, holding up a silver foiled packet that spread a sly smile across Raven's face.  

"Only one of Kiya. Unless there's going to be another one of her, then…" Beast Boy gave a naughty grin, locking lips with his lover once more, taking up the top position. Raven didn't question, as their kisses continued, the two losing themselves on the brink of passion and excitement. 

The last thing Raven remembered that night was the feel of pleasure that rushed through her, as she lost herself in another world….

~~~

The stars washed over the roof of the tower, as Kiya looked up the to the moon, her eyes showing the undying sadness within her. If anything, she longed to understand why she felt so sad, after all, it had been a long time since she'd been able to be freely wander around, and actually see her parents. 

In fact, she'd been wondering whether she was meant to be there at all. She didn't understand some of the ways that things worked outside Business Enterprise, but she did know one thing: This was the _real_ world, a world where not everyone was kind, caring and considerate. This was a world where people would hurt her, where it was a harsh, desolate climate, in which one had to learn how to survive. 

It was also a world in which she did not really know how to live in.

A world that did not understand her.

A world that she did not understand.

And something was out there, something that was out to get her, to hurt her and use her for it's own personal amusement. Even so, despite protection from her parents and their friends, she still felt vulnerable. 

"Hey." A casual sounding voice echoed from the shadows behind her, making Kiya jump with fright. 

"Who are you?" Kiya quickly replied, taking in deep breaths.

"A friend. Your mum and dad know me." A tall, shapely woman stepped out from behind a pillar, goth-ish clothing covering her slim body. The most intriguing thing about her was the pale grey skin showing under the moonlight, making Kiya wonder if she was a relation to her mother.

"What do you want with me? I know what that creepy company place wants, and I'm not going back." She sounded braver than she felt. Even so, fear lined her shaky voice, as the woman came and sat down beside her, looking at her green features. 

"Peace Kiya, I've come to talk. And I'm a  friend. Besides, you're wasting your time here. There's nothing for you, your parents are merely trying to contain the unstoppable power within you. And besides there's the fact of…." The woman leant towards the still scared girl, whispering unbelievable words into her ear. Kiya's eyes widened in shock, as the words of this mysterious woman sunk in, and she began to question what she believed.

"No…no it can't be true…..Please tell me you're lying to me…" The green skinned girl went into shock, as she took deep breaths, barely believing what she was being told. 

"I'm not lying Kiya. I've come a long way to tell you this, it is the truth." She stood up, making as if to go. " And your parents have lied to you."

"Wait a minute!" Kiya snapped. "Why would they not tell me this?! Mum and dad would never lie to me!"

"Oh they have. Trying to 'protect' you. " The woman looked questioningly at Kiya, then held out her hand. 

"Come with me. I can show you true power…Power that isn't contained, or pushed down. Come on, it's for the best."

"Um,….um….." Kiya hesitated, thinking for a minute. Then, she held out her hand, following the woman into the darkness of the night….

~~~

Raven couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relaxed. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a compelling, intense orgasm, but that was another story. 

Beast Boy meanwhile, had settled himself on Raven's chest, his fingers gently inside her still wet entrance. He was careful to be slow and soft, as Raven was more sensitive, but still loved it when the changeling expertly played with her, smoothly slipping his fingers in and out, lightly caressing the still aroused wall of the passageway. 

"Rae?"

"Hmm…?" 

"How are we going to work this with Kiya with us now? She is technically 15….old enough to understand what sex is at the least."

"Good point…But lets not worry about that now. I'm too tired…" She gave a small yawn, as Beast Boy pulled away, causing Raven to protest.

"I never said stop." She added.

"Sorry. I thought you were tired." He resumed his playing, cuddling into her chest a bit more.

"Nothing like a bit of pleasure to relax one into sleep. And I'm not that tired…" She yawned again, the last of her sentence trailing off. 

"Yeah right. That's why you're yawning at me isn't it?" He received a playful shove at this, as Raven snuggled back down into the pillow behind her, the covers on top of the two still entangled around them. Below Beast Boy, Raven's eyes slowly closed into sleep, her quiet breathing just touching his forehead...

~+~+~+~+~

Castles: *sigh*  That took so long to do…I apologise for taking so long. I will hopefully have a new story up soon, please be patient with me. Look out for 'Dying For You', which should be up soon….

Kitty: Sorry guys, we've been such naughty girls. But meanwhile, please be patient with Castles. C ya soon!


	6. Jinx

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: Oh joy of joys…..*sarcastically* we are so happy. I am SO sorry about keeping you waiting on the last chapter, I had other priorities, that came first on my list. However, Castles still has family problems, my granddad died on the 1st April, and I miss him terribly. I had to attend his funeral, and help keep things running, which is the main reason for my lack of updating on the last chappie.

Kitty: *in mourning* This chapter may be dark mind, Castles loved her granddad very much, so there'll be a dedication chapter along the lines somewhere. Anyone else interested in what the 'mysterious woman' said to Kiya? Well, you'll find out soon.

Castles: *sob* You've set me off again now…. *cries whilst mourning* Oh what the heck, on with the ficcie! *anime fountains of tears*

~+~+~+~+~

"Beast Boy.."

_Not I don't want to wake up…this place is so warm…._

"Beast Boy. Wake up."

_No. I don't want to…I'm so comfy and happy here…._

"Beast Boy!"

The changeling snapped awake from his dreams to find Raven shaking him. She had clearly moved since the night before, the demon was on top of him, as she shook him awake. Something was clearly up, he could tell by the urgent tone in her voice.

"Rae…what's wrong?"

"Kiya. Now move it." She got off him, running to the window sill, looking out with desperation. She turned around with shock as Beast Boy finally heaved his sleepy self out of bed, and got over to where she stood, putting a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Kiya?" He asked in a firm, yet comforting voice.

"She's….missing…Starfire went to wake her up this morning, and she wasn't in her bed. She alerted Robin and Cy, and they've been looking everywhere. She isn't in the tower…"

"WHAT?! How come Star and the others didn't come and find us?!"

"Star figured that it would be 'kinder' to not worry us about it. Don't worry, Cyborg's trying to use the tracer in the communicator Robin gave her to track her." Raven did her best to soothe the distraught changeling, but he remained inconsolable, sobbing into her arms. Beast Boy might have still been the mischievous joker of the group, but he loved his daughter with a passion as great as his love for Raven, something that could even surprise the demon herself.

"Beast Boy please….calm down…" Her words had no effect, as Beast Boy continued to cry into her. She eventually gave up on words alone, merely trying to soothe his distress with her warmth and comfort. 

Eventually, about 5 minutes later, Beast Boy's sobs finally subdued, and he simply held onto her, his heart hoping desperately that Kiya was alright. But he had no idea, and all he could possibly do was accept his girlfriend's reassurance, and keep hoping that Cyborg and the others would find her. He took in a deep breath, and eventually lifted his head from her chest, taking in her concerned expression. 

"You okay?" Raven asked cautiously.

"Will be. I just hope Slade didn't get to Kiya." 

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, Robin also found a piece of laced cloth on the roof. Light lilac in colour. "

"Hmm…Makes you wonder…." Beast Boy pondered on it between sobs.

Raven simply smiled, thankful that the changeling was okay. She leant down and gave him a light kiss, before taking him by the hand, and leading him out of their room. Like a child, he followed in a daze, unsure of himself, and of Kiya's whereabouts. 

~~~

"Hey! Hey I got something! To the East!" Cyborg shouted out in triumph as he finally got a weak, but definite signal, indicating Kiya's location. The hybrid switched to a heat sensor view, noting Kiya's position, and the equally moving stranger beside her.

"You've found her? Please say it's her." Robin dashed to his friends side, looking at the screen. "Whoa, who's that with her?"

"Dunno. I'm scanning the systems to see if there's any info on them. Could be BE, if it is I'll know about them."

"BE?" Beast Boy echoed confusedly behind them.

"Business Enterprise. I got tired of sayin' the whole phrase." Cyborg replied, tapping away at the computer. "But I know where Kiya is, and BE have not captured her. "

"Then who have?" Raven said in quite a dangerous voice.

"Look, I don't know yet. When I do, I'll quite willingly let you kick their ass in. Until then, please don't get angry with us." Cyborg kept his eyes on the screen, curling his lip in a snarl as the computer's systems brought up nothing.

"Sorry. Paternal instincts and all that. " Raven softened her tone as Beast Boy gave her a hug, something that helped to calm her down.

"AH HAH!" Cyborg shouted with glee, as he finally got a tiny piece of information on their mystery person. "Our suspect is female, about early 20's. Has some kind of superpower. And…oh. Her DNA matches some we have from the HIVE."

There was a pause for a minute, the only sound being Cyborg's taps on the keyboard. Then, a name came to Raven's mind, a name that made her think, a lot. 

"Jinx." Raven snarled angrily. She swore she have her revenge for that…"   
  


"Rae, calm down. You're right Jinx is probably behind this. And she probably is out for revenge, but we'll talk about that later." Beast Boy attempted to calm her, but his words had no affect. He thought for a minute, wondered how this was going to be explained to the others.  
  


"Beast Boy, who knows what she'll tell Kiya? Kiya barely knows anything about being in the real world, she could be easily influenced by that bitch." Raven was severely angry by now, but she kept control, managing to not destroy or explode anything. 

"Rae's right, it is Jinx. But why is she with Kiya?" Cyborg timidly asked.

"Revenge." Was all Raven said, her anger eventually dying.

"For what?" Robin enquired.

"We hide lots of secrets we don't want you guys to know, and this is one of them. Lets just say me and Rae ran into Jinx about the time that we'd left to go to Gotham City. She wanted a fight, and we gave her a fight. The problem however, was this." Beast Boy pulled a necklace out of his pocket, one that had a stone amulet on the chain, a ruby red diamond or gem in the centre. "This was protecting Jinx from our powers, and allowing her to commit a series of crimes she was doing. "

"So we took it off her, 'cause we weren't going to completely abandon our superhero ways. She got severely pissed off, and swore she'd have revenge on us.  She's been trying to get back at us ever since." Raven gave a yawn, finally calm and relaxed again. 

" Looks like she's out for some serious payback then." Robin grimly added.

~+~+~+~+~

"Where are we going?" Kiya asked brightly, her eyes wide as saucers at the many sights she was seeing.

"Somewhere, safe. Somewhere where you'll never be troubled by their lies again." Jinx spoke lies herself, she was not there to save Kiya at all. Instead she was doing quite the opposite, turning the unsuspecting girl into Slade for a handsome reward. 

"Is that it?" Kiya asked, pointing to the city.

"Yes, it is." Jinx dropped down into a basketball court, followed by Kiya, as Jinx looked anxiously around. "We're going somewhere in that big place. You'll like it, it's a nice area." Jinx gave a false smile, her lips smiling, her eyes cold and emotionless. 

"Ah, Jinx. How kind of you, you've delivered her right to my doorstep. " A familiar drawl boomed across the court, followed by a haunting laugh of satisfaction.

Jinx grabbed Kiya, holding her in a tight grasp. "I did as you asked Sir. But you won't be getting her until I receive my payment." 

"Let go of me! You lied! How could you?!" Kiya desperately tried to get out of Jinx's grip, but it was like steel, and she could barely struggle, let alone get away.

"The payment." Jinx hissed through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." Slade coolly replied, taking a suitcase from the many minions that had gathered in a circle behind the three. Opening the suitcase, Slade revealed a fine sum of $10,000 dollars.

"The money for the girl. A fair exchange as far as I can see. " Slade remained cool and laid back as Jinx shoved Kiya forward and into the waiting arms of the minions. Kiya was seized by the robots, held in position.

"I kept up my end of the deal, now keep up yours. The money, if you please Sir." Jinx lost her possessive attitude as her boss handed over the suitcase, and Jinx smirked with delight.

"I forgot to tell you kid. What I said, that is true. Ask them yourself! I just used it as an excuse to get you here. How pathetic and gullible." Jinx laughed with amusement, turning to go. "Pleasure doing business with you Sir."

"Not at all. If I need you again, I'll call." Slade watched Jinx jump out of the court, holding the silver suitcase. Then he turned to Kiya, who was in ultimate distress, desperately trying to escape. "Don't struggle my dear, it'll only make matters worse. I don't really want you, I want your parents. And if I have you, they'll surely come a running to save you, - and walk right into my trap."

"You'll never get them. Why do you want Mum and Dad anyway?!" Kiya was frantic by now, the bar code on her neck, similar to the ones of Beast Boy and Raven, if not identical, beginning to glow with the feel of her powers. 

"Now, now, relax. I could turn you into Business Enterprise right now, and earn myself millions. But your parents, why they are worth _billions…_ far more than you'll ever be worthy of.  So why not throw in all of you? I could harness the power to destroy the Titans once and for all."

"You'll never get away with this." Kiya sounded far more braver than she felt.

"Watch me."

~+~+~+~+~

"Hang on, Jinx is leaving! What the, who's this? " Cyborg tapped hastily upon the computer keyboard, trying to keep up with the events going on. "Uh oh. Rae, you are gonna be so pissed, 'cause I think Slade's just got involved. He's got Kiya!"

"He is so _dead…_" Raven growled from behind him. 

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted out the ever so familiar command, something everyone had once thought gone. But now was the time to stop Slade, and get back Kiya.

"Lets go." Cyborg added. 

With quick movements, the Titans set out to find the lost girl, heading for the East of the city, hoping to find Kiya, who was by now being dragged out of the basketball court, and taken back to Slade's hideout. This caused much confusion, as  Cyborg's tracker kept blinking and beeping, appearing in a new spot every two seconds. 

"What? Oh damn, she's moved again." Cyborg sighed as he tapped at the keys on his arm, trying to keep tabs on the green skinned girl.   
  


"Why is it so hard for you to keep your sights on one person? I thought you only had it set to show Kiya." Raven asked with a slight edge to her voice, one that showed curiosity more than anger. 

"Um, Slade's on the move, and he's taking Kiya with him. Consequently, the dot flashes off, and reappears in a new place on the radar. " 

"O….kay. Are we anywhere near her or what?" A frown crossed Raven's face, one that quickly went as fast as it came.

"We're gaining more than Slade's moving. We'll get there soon." Cyborg's voice was grim, the worry and fear between them all ever growing.

"Left! Left! Slade's coming this way, we can break him off!" Cyborg's words were sharp, pointing in the right direction.

"Titans, in the shadows. Get into hiding." Robin headed for a pile of trash cans, hiding behind them, as Beast Boy and Raven took to an alleyway on the left, and Starfire and Cyborg ran to an passageway on the right. 

"Move it, you stupid bitch! I don't have all day!" Slade's drawl echoed down the rows of houses and back lanes, his words causing a growl to emit from Raven, who was crouched down in Beast Boy's arms.

"Get ready…" Robin whispered.

"I won't go! You can't make me!"

"NOW! TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled, jumping out and swinging towards Slade. Their surprise attack caught the villain off guard, and Robin's staff collided with the side of his head, throwing him sideways. The blow had little effect, as Slade responded with a punch that flung the unsuspecting Robin into the trash cans he'd come from.

The minions, being merely robots, were also unwary, and took the full attacks of Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy stayed back, waiting to get Kiya safely out of the way. His chance almost came when Raven slammed two minions near Kiya together, before flinging them backwards, causing them to smash into one of the robots holding Kiya. With one arm free, Kiya pulled the other android around to her other side, and crashing into others nearby. The girl, still pretty shaken up, ran to her mothers side, who held her in a protective hug. Satisfied that his daughter was safe, Beast Boy charged into the battle, primed for attack.

"No! She's mine!" Slade gasped, whilst thumping Robin away from him. Robin came back like a boomerang, throwing two freeze disks at his enemy, before karate kicking at his chest. Slade caught the boy wonder by his ankle, swinging him around, letting go, and allowing gravity to pull him to the ground.

"Ow…" Came the faint response from Robin.

"Now, give her to me, unless you wish to _die…_" Slade hissed, turning to Raven. 

"Over my dead body." Raven retorted, summoning up several large bubbles of black aura. She let these bubbles drift overhead Slade, who looked up with amusement.

  
"You think blowing bubbles will stop me? Think again demon." Slade chuckled with delight, raising his own staff.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I learnt a few new tricks over these last 5 years. Want to see them?" The half demon smiled with anticipation, before pushing her hands forward and opening her fists in one swift movement. The bubbles exploded in a blinding flash of light, the fragments of Raven's powers falling onto Slade, burning his suit and skin. He, and nearly everybody else in the passageway fell to the ground, stars dancing before their eyes as the last of the light faded, revealing a very badly burnt Slade, and confused robots walking about. The light had fried the circuitry in the minions, leaving them useless and inoperable. 

"Rae! I've told you about doing that in public!" Beast Boy, rubbing his eyes, gradually got up, as did the others, wondering what on earth had happened.

"This…isn't…over…" Slade breathed.

"Looks pretty over to me." Kiya sharply snapped back, raising her head from where she'd pushed it into the depths of her mother's coat. 

Slade merely growled at the demons, turning and fleeing down the alleyway, holding onto his severely burnt and blistering arm. 

"O..kay…Who, or what was that?! I'm surprised we weren't all blinded by it!" Robin, still dazed, eventually managed to get up, wiping the sweat and moisture out of his still watering eyes.

"It was like a flash of lightning, only closer and much brighter." Starfire added.

"Your 'flash of lightning' was me, with my latest trick. I have lots of new tricks." Raven gave a seductive smile, pleased by the success that she'd achieved.

"So how did you pull that one off?" Cyborg asked, whilst picking up and examining the robotic remains.

  
"Basically, I can form any sized bubbles of my powers, and position them to wherever I want them to be, before literally 'exploding' them, in a rather bright, blinding light. The bubbles pop like balloons, and the ripped remains burn anything they touch or come into contact with. Consequently, that was how Slade got all those burns. " Raven explained.

"Looks can be deceiving. Looks innocent, extremely deadly.  Can you do anything else?" Robin picked up a small piece of black, smooth leather cloth. It was part of Slade's costume, which had been torn off during the explosions. Robin pocketed it, reminding himself to add to the trophy room later.

In answer to his question, Raven created a fairly big bubble, and floated it towards Robin. "Trust me. It won't explode." 

Two seconds later, Robin found himself floating upwards, suspended inside a giant black and white bubble. He went wherever the demon sent him, which included going as high up as the buildings nearby. 

"Whoa! Let me out! She's keeping me prisoner!"  In a mocking, jokey voice, Robin called down to his friends, clearly enjoying himself. Raven smiled with satisfaction, as she brought him low enough, then popped the bubble, dropping Robin to the ground. The odd thing was the fact that although the bubble popped like it had done before, this time there was no blinding light, allowing the boy wonder to fall to his feet as agile as a cat. 

"Robin!"

"Wow, that musta been like flying…"

"Is it black from the inside?…"

"Told him I had a few new tricks.."

"Looks fun to me…"  
  


The endless rabble of chatter continued for a minute, until it died down, as Robin yawned, and motioned as if to go.

"Come on, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Robin pointed towards the far off bay. "Lets go home."

"Before that however, I think somebody has some explaining to do. Hmm?" Beast Boy threw quite a serious look at his daughter, who looked down with sorrow. 

"I'm sorry Dad, but…"

"But what Kiya? You worried everyone. You know how dangerous Business Enterprise is, and you of all people are extremely vulnerable." Raven snapped.

"But that woman, whoever she was, she sounded like she was telling the truth. And she was nice to me to start with." Kiya was trying to defend herself, but was failing rapidly against her quick witted parents.

"Not everybody is telling the truth when they sound like they are. And Jinx was a stranger to you, so to avoid her would have been the best option in the first place." Robin, gathering that Kiya had been a bit naïve, did his best to help her out.

"What did she tell you anyway? A load of lies?" Beast Boy was still looking very angry at Kiya, and for good reasons.

"She told me lots of stuff on the way here, but it was really expanded on what she told me that made me go with her in the first place."

"And what was that?" Raven almost sarcastically asked.

"That you guys had been lying to me, and…well that…that apparently one of my relations is some hell demon, from some other dimension, and it seems that well, I inherited some kind of dark side from him, that will one day supposedly destroy the world, and you guys never told me because you were just trying to protect me….and well…" Kiya stopped for breath, looking nervously away.

"Shall we hit Jinx now or later?" Beast Boy asked his girlfriend.

"I'm just trying to work out which parts are true, and which parts are complete bullshit." She replied.

"She did say, when she was leaving that it was true." Kiya hopefully added.

"First things first, Jinx's 'hell demon' does exist, he's your grandfather" Raven began through gritted teeth. "Second of all, me and him have had certain 'personal issues' due to the fact that I am half demon, half human, and he is pure demon. The rest is just bullshit, that she conjured up using a bit of my history with my father." Raven finished with a tone that clearly said 'don't ask complicated questions.'

"You're sure? "

"Kiya, I inherited the dark side that 'nearly' destroyed the world, and I can assure you, there is nothing within you, because I managed to dispose of my dark side. " Raven gave a half smile. "End of discussion. And I can promise you, that you will not get away with your little 'escapade' so easily. "

"Oh mum!" Kiya groaned with complaint. "It wasn't all my fault!"

"You can forget creeping to me, it didn't work 5 years ago from this lot, and it certainly isn't going to work now!"  Raven retorted.

"Come on, you two, girlie discussions can come later! Lets go home!" Beast Boy interrupted, putting one arm around Raven, the other around Kiya.

"Good idea, I need a recharge!" Cyborg yawned, setting off down the street. "Come on, we don't have all day!" 

"All night you mean." Raven added.

"Whatever!" The hybrid replied, laughing all the while.

~~~

_Just wait Titans, I will claim my revenge, and then you will suffer a slow and painful death as I claim what is rightfully mine…_

The dark shadow of Slade disappeared into the cold darkness, the blood dripping from red raw skin, purple blisters showing up around the many burnt and scalded wounds upon his body. A sooty black mark was noticeable on the orange side of his mask, fingerprints just visible from where Slade had tried to wipe the ugly, grimy smudge away.

 _I will have my revenge…_

~+~+~+~+~

Castles: Wow, I'm getting better, this chapter only took me three days to write, which is about my average! Beast Boy and Rae as parents…scary. 

Kitty: I fell asleep near the end of this chapter because I was so fed up of Castles writing. She didn't play with me! Unfair!

Castles: Fine, but I think I'm a little over my allowed computer time, so be quick! C ya when we update!


	7. Life Sucks, And Then You Die Of Boredom

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: In light of some reviews I have gotten from various readers, I have decided to post replies to these reviews, in order to clear up any questions you may have. I may include some reviews from readers who have seen chapter 5 as well.

~~~

_Starfire8905: _Thank you! Hopefully updates will come along quicker, as my dedication to my writing is very important to me.

_Nine Taled demon Fox:_ Darker than before? Well if you spent 5 years locked up and treated like a lab rat, wouldn't you be a bit less trusting and quieter? It was a horrific experience for BB and Rae, and both have changed a lot in this fic. =^_^=

_Evil Knievel: _Actually, although I have seen use of their actual names in other fanfics, I prefer to use their Titan names for some unknown reason. I might use their real names somewhere tho.. Anything much that Star and Robin get up to is in private, but they are together. I just like writing BBxRae! And I have plans for Beast Boy, Slade just has to get him angry…Thank you for your support!

_Fallen Angel X:_ Robin and Star are a private couple, but I'm going to twist things around a bit there. You'll see, it starts in this chapter! Thanks for the support!

_Change-Of-Heart2: _Going between being an author and an artist can be difficult. But I am a woman! It's said we can do more than one thing at once! And I love creating fan art.

~~~

Kitty: We have not put this in! See first chapter for disclaimer! This goes for any chapters without disclaimers beforehand…The only person we own is Kiya!

Castles: I think we'll just reflect on everyday life, and how it has changed a lot in this chapter. Kiya is NOT happy at all! 

~+~+~+~+~

Kiya was most unimpressed. 

In fact she was more than that. 

She was bored to death, _and_ unimpressed. After all, spending the day with the rest of the Titan team was not a good way to spend the day. Well, Mum and Dad had said this might be good for her, but if learning how to fight and mend cars was good for her, then she didn't think she needed any training in being a superhero. 

Then again, did she want to be a superhero? After all, there was nothing to stop her from choosing a different path to her family. 

_At least.._ She thought_ I can get to know these guys a bit better, but boredom is a good method of punishment._

"Can I go yet?" She asked Cyborg, who was bent over a car's bonnet. 

"Not yet. You still have to help me fix these turbo thrusters. Then…I'll consider it. " A sigh of frustration produced from beside him, causing him to laugh a bit. "Hey, you was the one who got into trouble. Your punishment for that is to spend the week with the rest of us. I really don't think your

mum's nerves can handle you as an out-of-control teenager. "

"Yeah, but it's still boring." Kiya grumpily replied.

"Well you know how to fix that, don't ya?"

"How?"

"Don't get into trouble." Cyborg smiled, handing the girl a spanner. "You can start by screwing those bolts in over there." 

"Fine." It was going to be a long week…

~~~

"Do you think we should move it there, or over here?" Robin asked his girlfriend, debating whether to put the bookshelf to the left, or to the right.

"I don't know. Maybe to the left? It doesn't seem to look too big there." Starfire pointed towards the wall, picking up some CD's to file them in another bookshelf to her right.

"Left it is. Thanks." Robin smiled, kissing her on the cheek, before proceeding to move back towards the bookshelf. 

"Robin, wait." Starfire called back to him. "Please, we need to talk. You've put this off for ages, you always tell me that we'll talk some other time." 

"Star…you know how tied…"

"How tied up you are in work? How tied up you are in fighting crime and villains, so much that you never have time for me? "Starfire cut Robin off sharply, determined to have her way. 

  
"And? That doesn't mean that I don't love you." 

"The point I am trying to say is not whether you love me or not. That is of no use to me, if you don't have time to spend some time with me." Her voice lowered, her initial anger dying down.

"But I do." Robin insisted.

"No Robin, you do not. And that is why I think you should reconsider your priorities." Her eyes saddened, she turned, and rushed out, bumping into Beast Boy as she went.

"Whoa! Star?! Star! What's wrong?!" Beast Boy, startled, called after the alien girl. But she ignored the changeling, running to her bedroom in tears.

"What's wrong Robin? Why is she upset?" Beast Boy, still having not learnt the art of being subtle, questioned the quiet Boy Wonder. 

"She's upset because of me. Tell me Beast Boy, how do you manage to do all the things you do, and still have time for Raven?" Beast Boy looked slightly taken aback by this, but pulled himself together enough to answer.

"Well, that's normally because I do everything I do during the daytime, and normally find Raven for some quality time in the evenings. Sometimes in the morning as well, but that depends on how awake I am. Why, haven't you been giving Star enough  of your time?"

"I don't think I have. It's something I never  took the chance to learn." Robin sadly answered.

~+~+~+~+~

"Okay…So which part of your world crashed this time, and how can I help you to fix it?" Raven silently prodded the upset Starfire, looking for answers after she had rushed past her in distress, tears streaming from her face.

  
"Oh Raven, it is Robin. Why doesn't he have the time to spend with me? Why is he always too wrapped up in his own little world to care about anybody else? I appreciate that he has a lot of things to do every day, but that always leaves him exhausted, and with no time to share with me." Starfire dejectedly lowered her almost feline, green eyes, as she finished her little outburst.

"Well I'm guessing that he's like quite a lot of guys, he doesn't understand the importance of keeping a girl's attention. If he thinks that running around doing everything else, whilst hoping you'll quietly stand on the sidelines. You're right, he's always up late trying to finish some work. I remember one night when I was going to the loo at about 3.00am, and he was still up working."

"Did Beast Boy miss you?" The alien girl asked nervously.

"Well, he was kinda zed-ding it away in bed, but I think he finds it a bit uncomfortable without me to lie on." Raven smiled, recalling how her boyfriend would normally thrash about and end up on the floor, - until Raven came back and picked him up again.

"But you are happy with how things are between you and Beast Boy? I mean, no offence but the two of you can be very different to one another. " 

"Hey, nobody's perfect, but Beast Boy has learnt to never try jokes on me, they DO NOT amuse me at all. Learning to divide your personality to suit the situation is a good talent to learn. Beast Boy has learnt to tone down the 'group jester' act on me, and act a bit more sensibly.

"Beast Boy, sensible? Now I have yet to see that." Starfire smiled through her tears, her misery lifting a bit.

"Hey, you'd faint if you found him in a romantic mood. " Raven gave a mischievous smile, actually hugging Starfire for a minute.

"Thanks Raven, you're a good friend. I will talk to Robin about things." Starfire continued to smile, hugging her friend back.

  
"Anytime. And I normally see Beast Boy in the evenings anyway, he normally spends most of the day playing on the game cube with the other guys." She cocked her head slightly to the side, suddenly producing another one of her 'bubbles'. It was very small, small enough to fit in the alien's hand.

"Maybe things won't be so bad after all." Starfire suddenly added.

"Hey, I find a few harmless threats normally wake a guy up. You don't actually carry the threat through, but Robin might get a bit worried and….Well you know what I mean." She gave a bit of an evil laugh, glad that she'd cheered the alien girl up. 

Starfire could only smile, hoping that things would be okay.

~~~

"Please? Please can I go now? PLEASE?!" Kiya begged desperately for her captor to let her go, and finally she was allowed her freedom, as Cyborg waved her towards the door, burying his head back in the bonnet of the car he was working on. 

"Yes! Oh yeah, go Kiya, go Kiya…." Kiya adopted the familiar dance that went with the little saying, Cyborg laughing as he saw the true comical nature of her father in the girl. 

"Go on, scram. But don't forget, you gotta go to Robin next. And if you're not there, lets just hope you escape your mother's wrath…"

"Yeah, I know…." She sighed.

"Go on then." 

Kiya sighed as she worked her way back up to the main room. She was surprised to hear shouting and yelling from the main room, and as she walked in, the girl was greeted by the sights of Robin shouting immensely at Beast Boy, who was looking rather bored standing there. With every outburst from Robin, the changeling frequently replied coolly and calmly. Both looked around in surprise as they heard the sound of a throat being clearly behind them.

  
"I hate to interrupt guys, but, uh, I'm supposed to be here next, Cyborg just let me go." Kiya obviously hadn't inherited the subtle art of waiting out arguments from her mother either, but if anything, her crystal green eyes gave it away, with the look of innocence pictured in them.

Beast Boy took one look at the fuming Robin next to him, and made up his mind. "There's been a slight change of plan. You can stay with me for a while, and then we'll see if Star's up to it after that."

"Oh, okay." Kiya shrugged her shoulders, clearly uninterested in who she was with, just with how long she had to wait until she got this over and done with.

"I'd try talking to Star if I were you Robin. I think she might appreciate it if you actually listened to what she has to say for once." Beast Boy smiled, and led the way out, followed by his daughter.

"What was all that about? " She asked him as they walked along in silence.

"Oh, Robin and Star have a bit of a problem at the moment. I figured one of me is enough, I don't think Robin would be able to cope with you for the afternoon. We'll go check things are okay with your mum, and if so, you can come help me with a few issues." Figuring that giving Kiya a reason for things was easier than ignoring the question, he decided not to go into too much detail.

"Lovely." Kiya added, as Starfire walked past them, her eyes looking red. Despite that, she still smiled, walking briskly towards the main lounge.

"Wonderful Starfire, the undying optimist." Raven sarcastically remarked as the two came into view. "What have you been up to this time then Kiya?" She commented, focusing a glare at the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm guessing Star came to you for advice because of hers and Robin's latest issue. Kiya hasn't done anything wrong, it's just that Robin's a bit, well, pissed off, and I figured more than one of the lovely comical me would be too much for him. So Kiya's with me if that's alright with you." Beast Boy quickly covered Kiya's back, knowing how temperamental Kiya could get.

"Oh, sure, that's fine. Star may not be up to it later on, so maybe we'll be a bit lenient with 'miss runaway' here this evening…" 

"Please, no more of this torture! I promise I'll never go near that witch Jinx again! Please!" But from her's parents looks, she gathered that that was not going to happen. 

"We'll consider it. You seem to have gathered that running of with the likes of our resident bad guys is a bad thing when we save your but." Raven added with a smile. 

"Maybe we'll cut a few days off." Beast Boy added as well. 

"Damn, my life is hell." Kiya sighed. 

"Get used to it." Raven said. 

~+~+~+~+~+~

Robin was starting to regret things by now. Starfire had ignored him, and he was feeling terribly guilt ridden. 

_Maybe I should wait until tomorrow, and then talk to her…._

Starfire merely went on squirting mustard into a glass.

_No I'll wait until the right moment tonight, and then talk to her…_

The glass was full, and the mustard returned to the fridge. The alien had always said that she preferred chilled mustard then room temperature mustard. 

_Nah, I'll give a couple of days, and then speak to her…_

A straw was added, and the beverage was complete. Drinking mustard was an old, and much favoured tradition of Starfire's.

_ Okay, so I'll let her talk to me first…_

Starfire went to leave. It was now or never…

"Starfire? " Robin gulped. The girl turned, and registered his pained, guilt stricken look, the one filled with a desperate need to make things right.

"I do not want to talk to you right now Robin. When I want to talk, you will know." With perhaps the coldest tone, and darkest look ever, she turned, and strode out, the Boy Wonder looking with a most distressed expression, a heavy weight upon his heart.

"Ya know, I've yet to see Star that unhappy. You really did upset her, didn't ya?" Cyborg appeared, carrying a huge toolkit in one hand, and followed quickly by Beast Boy and a very nervous Kiya.

"No! Please! Anything but that again! Please Dad, don't send me down with the cars again!" Kiya begged on bended knee for her dad not to send her away with Cyborg again, and luck was on her side as he sent her back down to the training room instead.

"I think you know enough about cars Ky, you can get yourself down to the training room and practise a few of your more 'difficult to manage' talents. " Beast Boy waved the girl down the hallway, turning back to the refrigerator.

All three males looked up at two unison screams echoing from the two girls down the corridor. There was a rush of feet as Kiya came tearing back down the opposite walkway she had just been sent down. 

"Who was that?! Is mum okay?" She panted.

"Move it. Now." Robin grimly snarled. 

The four of them hustled together through the doorway, and started off down the corridor, the first screams quickly followed by a dozen more. Something was wrong, and they needed to get there quickly….

~+~+~+~+~

Castles: Robin and Starfire fighting? Well that's a start….

Kitty: An unexpected twist! And Kiya doesn't like her punishment, obviously….

Castles: C ya when we update! 


	8. How Could You?

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: Okay, I've had a killer storyline idea, and you guys are (hopefully) gonna love it! This fic isn't rated R for nothing you know. BB is gonna show us what he can do, 'cause a certain blonde haired traitor of the Titans is going to make her grand appearance….

~~~

_DragonWriter2: _ Thanks for the support! Keep the Faith! 

_MyNaMeIsMuD19254: _ The plot twist was in the last chapter between Star and Robin. And yes, I do updates at skool, I take the chapters with me on a floppy disk, and use the skool computers. The bad thing is that my floppys keep falling apart! =^_^= A hint lemon in this chapter tho, it's very, um, heavy handed…. 

_Change-Of-Heart2: _ Wow, you're an art student? I'm still in Year 9 at skool! (That's 8th Grade to you wonderful Americans!) And BB and Rae are trying to bring up Kiya with morals and discipline, an off-the-rails Kiya would really stress Rae out!

_Evil Knievel:_ Watch out in this chapter, BB is gonna get mad!!  And we will see some character development in Kiya's and BB's area, as a certain traitor of the team tries to get her claws in on the scene. (BTW, I hate this character who's coming in, so she's going to be portrayed as a real slut!) 

Just a little note to you all, I know you can't help it, but I really HATE it when people continuously review on all the different chapters of a story. It really pisses me off, so a little hint: From the first chapter, click review, and KEEP THAT REVIEW, adding to it as you work through all the chapters. That way, you'll get to ask all you want to ask in one big happy review, and Castles doesn't get in a bad mood. I'm not going to point out certain people, but please try not to do that. Thanks guys! 

~~~

Kitty: We do not own the Teen Titans…we do not own the Teen Titans…

Castles: This chapter will be spread over two days, and is set 3 days after Kiya's punishment began. BB and Rae decided to knock 2 days off her punishment, so this is her last day of torture! Well then, on with the ficcie! 

~+~+~+~+~

Kiya sighed, her eyes dully flicking over the stairway as she registered with the gleaming steps before her. Starfire had made her clean every last step, and now she was covered in cold soapy water, the tips of her fingers prune like, as if she'd spent too long in the bath. Starfire was further on down the corridor, scrubbing another staircase. She was tired now, and glad that this day was nearly over. The thud of Cyborg's metal feet coming down the corridor alerted her.

"Please do not tell me you are gonna walk down that staircase, 'cause I just spent the last half hour cleaning them to perfection." Kiya grumpily growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Ky, I gotta go get me some food. But my feet are clean, so I don't think you have to worry that much." Cyborg joked.

Kiya merely gave a sniff of disapproval, but was still pleased to note that the hybrid left no marks on the stairs. Dumping her cleaning supplies in the cupboard nearby once the water had been emptied, she followed the path down the steps, and into the kitchen. 

The dark blue sky shimmered with stars against dark clouds in the depths of the evening. But she was not concerned about how late it was, she was more concerned about where her mother was.

"Dad, Mum's been gone for hours. You're sure she'll be alright?" She nervously asked.

"You sound a bit like Star, she's always think of others. Ah, don't worry, your mother can take care of herself. She's only gone out with an old friend for a while. " Beast Boy gave his daughter a smile, but noted the worried look in her eyes still. 

"You're sure?" Kiya didn't sound very sure of herself.

"Kiya, listen to me. Your mum will be fine. I know that no harm will come to her, and if it does, she will defend herself without doubt. I promise, she'll come back okay, and in one piece." Beast Boy's words were firm, but gentle. He felt a flood of relief as Kiya eventually nodded, and went off to find Cyborg and his video games. The changeling smiled again, going back to the paperwork he was sorting through with Robin.

"It amazes me how mature you be sometimes. Kinda scary, considering your 'comic relief guy' history." Robin smiled, laughing as he took another swig from the beer bottle beside him.

"Scary yes, but how to keep Rae's nerves down is a big yes. She gets cranky when she's stressed. And if Kiya were running around riot, I don't think either of us would be able to cope. " Beast Boy also laughed, taking a mouthful of lager from the can beside him. "Remind me not to have too many of these tonight, or I'm gonna be pissed…." The two laughed together for a minute, before Robin took a look back at Starfire.

"She still mad at ya then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yeah…" Robin sighed. "She hasn't spoken to me in days. I'm worried I've really hurt her. " He lowered his gaze to the papers, his voice quietening. 

"Give her time, she'll come around. Me and Rae have had some killer fights in our time." The changeling smiled, trying to cheer Robin up.

"I hope you're right.." Robin sadly replied.

~~~

  
"So anyway, I'm just like sitting there, butt naked, and he walks in with this mega hard on, and I was just like, 'Oh my god look how big he is…'"

Raven sighed, hoping to get this evening over and done with soon. Listening to Terra's love life was most unappealing.

"And then he just like rolled off me, gave me like $200 bucks, and just said 'See you next week' and I just lay there covered in his…"

Another sigh escaped Raven's lips. Terra, with her blonde waist length hair, and skimpy red cocktail dress was very boring, and clearly hadn't gotten very far since she had had left the Titans. Her scantly dressed friends appeared to be in the same status, accompanied by Speedy of all people, and a few others.

"So what have you been up to anyway? I heard Jinx is back in the area." Terra questioned the bored telepath, who was shaken awake by the question, downing the rest of the beer in the bottle before answering.

"Yeah, Jinx has been up to her old tricks, trying to turn Kiya in for $10,000 bucks. Slade was most 'impressed'" Raven added sarcastically.

"$10,000 bucks?" Terra's friend gasped. That's more than we earn in a year put together. And you know how 'profitable' our business is." The girl finished seductively.

"As I noticed. Not that I've had time to work, I've spent the last few years locked up in a human test tube." Raven drawled.

"That must be hard. Wanna another drink?" She offered.

"Uh," Raven thought for a minute. "No, I'd better not, I'll have a killer hangover." 

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?" Speedy suggested.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know…"

~+~+~+~+~

"Mum? Mum? Wake up, It's like 11.00am." Kiya shook her mum, who was crashed out on the sofa, after the night before.

"Huh? What?" Raven's eyes gradually opened, her eyes widening in shock as she remembered the events of the night before. The only other thing she could think of was her throbbing head.

"Man Rae, how much did ya have to drink? It's unlike you to get pissed." Beast Boy offered her a glass of water, and two headache pills, which she accepted gratefully.

"Ya know….I don't really remember, - but it was too much, 'cause my poor head is just…" Raven moaned in pain as she downed the water.

"Is alcohol always that bad?" Kiya innocently asked.

"Not if you don't drink too much, then it's not that bad…" A spasm of pain shot through Raven's head. "Okay, scrap that, _never_ get drunk, it's very bad for you…" She half spoke, half slurred over her words.

"Water and lots of rest for you." Robin reprimanded.

"Wake me up tomorrow morning…" Raven added as she stumbled in a bedroom aimed direction.

"YES! FREE I TELL YOU, FREE! " Kiya's sudden victory cheer shook everyone, who had been focused on Raven's wonderful 'drunk' condition.

"Shush! Keep it down, you don't want to wake your mother!" Starfire hushed the excitable girl, keeping her as quiet as she could get her.

"See Ky, I told you, your mum came home fine. Well, a bit drunk, but still in one piece, which is a good thing." 

But Beast Boy could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Raven was hiding something, and he wanted to know what. He didn't know why, but he had sensed it right when Raven had  woken up. 

_ I hope things did go okay last night…._ He thought.

~~~

 Hours later, as the moonlight shone down, silently, out on the street, a bluey/purpleish eye watched below.  The eye's owner watched with a feeling of anguish inside, one that she was going to be glad to be rid of by the end of the that evening. Her initial orders had been carried out. Now all she had to do was tear the two apart, and her mission would be complete.

This was going to be fun. How come that bitch had gotten him all those years ago? She was nothing, just a moody little bitch, who liked to sit around all day making sarcastic comments. She hadn't changed a bit. 

And she was going to make sure that that bitch got everything that was coming to her….

Above the blue eyed girl below, the unsuspecting Titans were finally settled down in front of the TV, watching  something that appeared to be a mixture of a cooking show, and a Ready-Steady-Cook children's version. With Robin and Star not talking, and Raven eventually over her hangover, the mood was unsettled, and threatening to spill arguments.  Cyborg however felt caught in the middle of it all, along with Kiya, who was trying not to get in the way of Robin and Star,  both of which tending to snap at anyone annoying them. Consequently, Beast Boy had used his common sense, and taken to letting Raven do all the talking.

"Man, why are we watching this? It's so…lame." Cyborg complained.

"So are all the rest of our 999 channels, but do you see us whining?" Raven retorted. 

"Well, we could just….uh…do something more interesting…" Beast Boy suggested with a nervous laugh.

"We could play cards!"  
  


"Volley ball!" 

"Star, it's kinda dark outside…"

"Oh…"

"Maybe a board game…"

"Don't turn off the TV! Hey!"

"Computer games!" 

"That's boring…"

"Perhaps we should train for a while…"

"ROBIN!"

The discussion went on for several minutes, as everyone made random comments, like a vocal brainstorm. As everyone gradually ran out of ideas, the group became more and more quieter, until eventually, everyone was sitting in silence, trying to think of something to do. For a few minutes, not a sound, other than the quiet hum of the muted television.

An explosion rang through the room suddenly, everyone being thrown backwards from the detonation. Smoke and dust billowed into the room, a huge hole in the cracked wall. Coughing and choking, the smoke stinging his eyes, Robin managed to look long enough to make out the shape of a woman there, standing faintly in the gap, her head blanked by the dirt and dust. 

_Jinx…._ Robin thought.

But he was wrong. Someone much, much worse had come to visit the Titans, someone who was going to tear them apart more than ever before….

~+~+~+~+~

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? My old 'friends'" Terra stepped through the hole in the wall, smoke still rising from the blast. She surveyed the room around her, everyone staggering to their feet. Looking around, she spotted Raven, smirking as she thought of what was going to come.

"Terra. I should of known it'd be you." Robin hadn't forgotten what had happened 7 years ago between him and Terra, and he still bore the scars from their battle.

"Robin, I didn't come here to cause trouble," she drawled, " I merely came to say hello to you all." 

"Well, you've done your hello's, so get out. Now." Robin snarled through gritted teeth. He pulled out his staff. "Or we'll make you go."

"Fine, have it your way." She sighed, pulling rocks from the earth beneath the tower, rising it to meet them." Prepare to meet your doom."

They struggled through the carnage of Terra's attack, until she had been pulled to the ground, they also lying injured and beaten. She picked up a nearby rock, and prepared to stone Robin, who lay seriously injured at her feet. She was stopped by Raven's 'bubbles' which picked up the rock from her hands. Raven couldn't carry it far, it was too heavy for her.

"You bitch." Terra growled, pulling the demon to her feet. "But then, I suppose you haven't told anybody about last night yet, have you?" She purred.

_I knew it, something was wrong…_ Beast Boy's thoughts flashed through his head as he remembered his uneasiness earlier on.

"What happened last night, is not your business." Raven surprisingly coolly replied. Terra angrily flung her across the room, rage boiling within her.

"They don't know that you got drunk last night, and came for a walk with us. They don't know you came back to my flat. And they full well don't know that you're a two-timing little _slut_, "she let her tongue roll over the words, " who deliberately got laid last night." She finished with a snap of triumph, turning with a haughty movement to fly out of the window.

"I hope you enjoyed it, you little slut." She snarled, before taking off.

"Raven," Beast Boy was close to tears, " is this true? You were out getting laid by some other guy last night?" 

"Yes Beast Boy. It's true. But not deliberately. I was drunk. " Her voice was quiet, Kiya staring on dumbstruck at what she was hearing.

Beast Boy merely took in deep breaths, almost speechless. "I….I can't believe you would do this to me." Tears began to form in his shocked eyes,, the drops falling down his face.

"Beast Boy, it wasn't all my fault!" Raven suddenly found her voice, standing up to him. " She deliberately did this so that she get her claws in you! And you know full well I don't think straight at all when I've had too much to drink!" 

"You could of just refused! Is that so hard!" 

"I tried! It wasn't deliberate Beast Boy, you know I would never do that!" 

"Then why did you?! Why did you let yourself get drunk in the first place! I knew something was wrong this morning, I could sense it!"

"Please! Stop it! " Kiya eventually shouted desperately. They both turned in shock, each having forgotten that she was there. 

  
"Kiya, this is between us. Now please, go. " Raven, also tearful now, ordered her daughter to leave.

"But…"

"Now." Beast Boy added. " This could be a long night. Star." He motioned for the alien to take Kiya to her room, who nodded leading the protesting girl out. 

"Okay, what has Terra been up to here? What has she done?" Robin, trying to intervene, received death glares on both ends. 

"Terra has been out trying to get her claws into Beast Boy, and trying to break us up, by making it look as if I'm no more than a slut!" Raven yelled.

  
" If it wasn't deliberate, then why didn't you tell me this morning! Why did you hide it! Only someone who was intentionally sleeping behind someone's back would hide it from them!" 

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was kinda in a drunken hangover this morning with a killer headache, and not exactly thinking straight! I was going to tell you, but I've spent most of the day in bed!" The two were in a full shouting match by now, each throwing insults at each other.

"In that case then, there's nothing further to talk about. " Beast Boy replied coldly. Turning he strode out of the room, invisibly wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Raven merely watched him go, before she broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Starfire, who had knocked into Beast Boy going out as she came back, quickly rushed to the demon's side, hugging her. Raven simply broke down in the alien's arms, inconsolable, and crying her heart out. Inside, by some almost magical means, Starfire could have sworn she felt Raven's pain as if it were her own. 

"Raven please, calm down. It'll be alright.." But the demon remained inconsolable, her tears wetting Starfire's  T-Shirt. For about ten long minutes, the only sound in the room was Raven's heart broken sobs, and Starfire's soft whispers of comfort.

Unknowingly to everyone, a green eye watched silently at the door towards the corridor. The eye watched with sympathy for Raven, wishing that they could go to comfort the grief stricken demon. With a sigh, the green eye's owner turned, equally soft green skin almost glowing in the din light. With that, they treaded off down the corridor, wishing desperately that everything would be aright…

~+~+~+~+~

Castles: Oh dear, Castles is in a dark mood…Raven got drunk and ended up sleeping with some strange guy! BB is PISSED at her! In case it wasn't clear in the text, Raven and alcohol don't mix, she doesn't think straight at all, and can do the strangest and OOC things without thinking, or caring. So basically, the whole 'she got laid' thing wasn't all her fault, Terra got her drunk deliberately so she could break up Raven and BB. 

Kitty: And Terra is a scheming little slut herself. Did you pick up what she does for a living in the story? Definitely something only someone with low morals would do in our opinion. Ugh….

Castles: C ya when we update!


	9. Let Battle Commence

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: Well, after a bit of darkness, there comes light! Well, slightly, as I patch up a few broken hearts I shattered in the last few chapters. Don't worry, everything will be sorted, but a fight is gonna commence in this chapter…But first, how about a bit of fluff?

Change-Of-Heart2: Yep, let's all kill Terra. Well, she's probably gonna get killed sometime anyway…

MyNameIsMud19524: Please, peace with so much language. If you'd like to read something with lots of swearing, check out my blog, and leave a comment! And don't worry, the fight with my best friend wasn't that bad… www.castleskingdom.blogspot.com

DragonWriter2: TERRA'S A SLUT!!!! Let's stake her!! Oh wait, this isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer….

Kasumi: Stupid stick girl? Hey, we all have different opinion's but still, that's a new one! Updates for you all!

peachesLordOHeck : Hmm, I don't do currencies…Let's just imagine that it's more of a right amount, and leave it at that…

Evil Knievel : Meh, just wait…BB is gonna show us what he can do in this chappie…And things will sound like their going okay, but just wait…I've had a brilliant storyline idea….

Scribs: lol Why aren't they out making babies? Because Star hates Robin! THAT'S WHY!!!! And you're not really going to sleep with your boyfriend if you hate him…are you?

StarFireStarBolt: I love a bit of spice in a story, and what better way to break up characters than have one sleep with somebody else! Besides, you're probably a excellent writer too!!

Kitty: Castles does not own Teen Titans….DC Comics does….

Castles: Well, on with the ficcie….Why am I dying to make this dark and depressing? It's gotta have some fluff, I like a bit of fluff in a story.

"Please smile. Please? Come on, just one little smile?" Kiya tried to make Starfire smile, but it was to no avail. The alien was just like everyone else that evening, - upset, depressed, and so down that it felt like there was nothing to live for.

In fact, the only thing that mattered to her, despite BE, even though there was Terra and Jinx running around, the only thing that mattered was getting her parents to make up. Maybe if she gave Dad a few days he would calm down, and then Mum would speak to him. Maybe, maybe it wasn't meant to be at all.

_No, that's not right, it was meant to be. I wouldn't be here if Mum and Dad weren't meant to be._

She determinedly kept telling herself that as she made her way back down to the lounge.

Raven however, lacked the strong willed character her daughter was that evening. Instead, she was inside the room she and Beast Boy were sharing, - and crying her eyes out. No matter how much she told herself it would be alright, something inside her was saying different, that she had made a terrible mistake, and it was unlikely the Beast Boy would forgive her. This thought had already made itself at home in her head, and however much she tried, it wasn't going to go away.

_Maybe we weren't meant to be…Maybe Terra was the one after all. Then again, thinking about what happened 7 years ago is certainly not happy memories…._

#FLASHBACK#

Terra stood before the Titans, her clothing ripped and torn. The rain poured down on them, the thunder and lightning crashing and storming across the skies. This fight was because of Slade. It was because of what Slade had done to her.

And she was too badly turned to the dark side to ever see the light of life again.

"Give it up Terra, you know you'll never get what you want this way!" Robin shouted.

"I know what I want! I want Beast Boy, and you, " she pointed to Raven, who's cloak was practically in half, "stole him away from me."

"I never stole Beast Boy, you betrayed us, and Beast Boy turned to me for comfort! You know my dark side prevented me from expressing emotions!" Raven snapped back.

"That's a lie! You took advantage of the situation, and stole him! There's only one way to settle this, and that's by a fight to the death! Whoever wins gets Beast Boy." Terra struck her challenge, eager to sweep the floor with the angered demon.

Fine! Lets just get this over with!" Raven shouted back.

"No! You can't do this!" Robin tried to stop them, but Terra flung rocks at him, two sharp ones slashing across his arm, leaving deep bloody wounds across his pain strung arm.

"Now, let us begin!" Terra gleefully called.

Raven and Terra fought for hours, the battle going on into the depths of the night. By morning, both were to the point of exhaustion, Raven standing her ground, Terra nearly fainting from lack of sleep, standing next to the broken pier.

"You will never win!!" Terra growled.

"I believe," Raven replied, using her powers to flick the girl towards the waters edge, "I just have."

Terra plunged into the icy cold depths below her, vanishing before their eyes. Raven merely fell to the ground, sleep getting the better of her.

After that, Raven rarely went near water again.

#END FLASHBACK#

_We never saw her again, until tonight. Well, I saw her two days ago, but we never spoke to her as a team until tonight. She was thought dead._

_ How very wrong we were…._

Raven merely curled up in a ball, fresh tears dropping from her violet eyes.

"Raven?" A very quiet, nervously shaking voice emitted from behind her. She lifted her head at the familiar voice, not quite sure if she was hearing things, to find Beast Boy standing there, a very sorry and guilty look on his face.

"I thought there was nothing to talk about." She said softly.

"Maybe I said that then, but I was angry. For the wrong reasons, - and at the wrong person." His words were hushed and serious,  but he gained confidence with every word he said.

"You mean…" Raven whispered, barely believing what she was hearing.

"Yes Rae…" He uneasily replied. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that, but I didn't take in that it wasn't your fault."

"We all make mistakes. It just depends whether we realise it or not." Raven sat up, a smile back on her face.

Beast Boy lifted his head a bit, smiling himself. Almost without thinking, he leant forward, and softly kissed his girlfriend on the lips. She caught him before he pulled away, using a bit of work to pry open his mouth, and slip her tongue in. It didn't take long for him to respond, and before long, the two were all over each other, Beast Boy pushing her to the bed, and getting on top of her.

Unknowingly to the two lovers, someone was watching at the crack in the door. A green eye watched silently, a feeling of relief flooding her as her curiosity was satisfied that her parents had forgiven each other. All was well between the odd, but united family, - for now. 

And secretly, underneath Beast Boy, Raven knew Kiya was there. She sensed her daughter was watching, and she felt the relief and reassurance that Kiya felt. The demon knew it was wise not to stop because Kiya was silently outside the door, deciding that it would be better to let sleeping dogs lie.

To let life continue….until evil reared it's ugly head once more.

"You failed me. Failure is not an option, I thought I taught you that a long time ago." A stern, angered voice spoke from the shadows, a single spotlight shining on the shamed girl.

"I hear you, and understand Master, I made a misjudge in his commitment to her." Terra replied using the best words she could find, it was best not to anger the man in front of her, the one who had crushed any spirit left in her a long time ago.

"Then break her commitment to him! She is easily influenced, that has been proven by your last attempt!" The voice snapped angrily at the girl, who drew in a long breath, and lowered her head in humiliation.

"Master, her influence comes from alcohol. Without alcoholic consumption first, she is hardly as vulnerable."  Terra made sure her answers were not seeming to overpower her Master, who would destroy her in  an instant if he ever heard anything that was a sarcastic or a chat back remark.

"SILENCE! Then use the same tactics you did before. She thought she killed you 7 years ago, and tonight you proved that you are certainly most alive. That incident was something that you should have won, and you did not. And tonight, you have failed me once more. "

"I hear and understand Master. Such inaccurate assumptions shall not happen again." Terra lowered her head in submission once more.

"NO! I have heard enough! You are dismissed from your duties, as I can see you are unfit to do such work!" With that, the man stepped out of his shadowed kingdom, and slapped the girl across the face so hard, that he left a red raw weal on the bruised and broken skin.

"Master please! I will not fail you again!" Terra begged with the man, but he would not have any of it.

"Enough! Shinta! You are summoned!" He bellowed into the shadows.

A tall graceful woman stepped from a corner somewhere. She was beautiful, but her expression showed arrogance, rage and self-pride. Her hair was dyed a sleek black colour, pinned back with several jade highlighted clips. Her slender, thin body was covered by a black, leather cat suit, which shone with an almost wet look to it in the dim light. With her wonderful figure, she could have been a elegant dancer or a fine actor. But she served her Master with her life, something she remembered as she bowed before the tall man.

"I hear you and obey Master. What is it that you require of me?" Shinta's voice was equally delicate, as she spoke.

"Terra has failed me too many times. She is dismissed, and you are to take her place, and finish what she has started."

"And the Shing La shipping? I am dismissed from my duties in my current mission?"

"Yes, a replacement will be found. You may go, and begin work on the Titan Child. " The man was very tall compared to Shinta, he towered above both of the girls.

"With pleasure Master. I will not fail you." With that, Shinta turned, and walked away into the ever growing shadows.

"And as for you Terra, a punishment will be fitting for you. Torture Chamber 6 should suit your needs.

"No, no please, not chamber 6…" Terra fell to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes.

"If you want to go to Torture Chamber 25, keep complaining. In fact, I'll send you there anyway. Father." A very familiar, masked man stepped into the light as he spoke. "Take her away. Now. And see to it that she never sees the light of day again…"

The last thing the man heard was Terra's desperate screams, as she was dragged away to her doom…..

The sun rose on a mixture of feelings inside Titans Tower, some of the many superheroes disheartened, and even slightly depressed, others more upbeat, and positive. A few members were even in the middle, happy and sad about their current situations.

Starfire reflected on these things as she walked back down to the lounge from the bathroom. It wasn't that she hadn't forgiven Robin for their constant battle of emotions over those last few days, it was merely the fact that she needed to know that Robin had taken in what she was saying, that he was willing to try and at least attempt to change to save their relationship. She knew that in life it was hard to change, hard to change one's ways, but if he was willing to try, then she was willing to forgive him.

Ultimately, she was leaving him an invisible choice: Try to change your ways, - or I won't forgive you.

It seemed like a terrible thing to her, but it also seemed to be the only way to make Robin realize what was happening.

As Starfire came into the lounge however, she also understood that Robin wasn't picking up the hint. She was going to have to spell it out to him if he was ever going to comprehend with her decision.

It was now or never….

"Robin?" She said slightly coldly.

"Yes? You actually want to talk to me?" Robin's mood seemed to lift slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up yet. I'm still very pissed at you, and I've come to a decision. Only you don't seem to get what I'm saying, so I'll tell you in person." The alien was sharp and snappy with her words, somehow glad when she saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"What is it then?" Robin asked in a quiet voice.

"I have been trying to get your attention for a good three years. For those three years, you have started to spend more time focusing on your work, - and less time to spend with me. I have told you time and time again that I feel dejected and left out of your life, and as it won't sink in, you have a choice: Either you try to change your ways at the very least, or I will not forgive you for this, and you can watch as our relationship falls apart. The choice is yours, I've already made my judgment." As her words sank in, Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was forcing him to choose? He was so shocked by this, that he asked her out loud.

"You're saying that you're forcing me to choose? My ways or my girlfriend? I can't just change overnight!" Robin angrily defended himself.

"I never said that. I said TRY to change your ways. I know it takes time, but even if you just find half a hour most nights to be with me, it could make so much difference. Understand what I am telling you Robin!"

"Oh." Robin's original anger died down as he finally understood. Starfire wanted change, change she had been asking of him for three years, and he had been too blind to see it. "I…I need to be alone…" He gasped, running for the door. Starfire merely noted the understanding in his expression as he left, finally contented that she had got through to him.

_Things are certainly looking up…._

"Well? Have you any new ground on the Titan Child? And her parents for that matter? If the two are not re-captured soon, we may lose everything that we have achieved." Ivan Mac Gregory spoke with a very different manner to his normal business look. Instead, he spoke with a haughty, even stuck up voice, one that normally always won over the many criminal overlords that roamed the underworld.

"Patience Ivan. The former operator of the mission has failed too many times, and I have now only just set a more, _able_ worker in charge of the mission. With any luck she will succeed." A man stood in the front of the desk in the dim room. If one took close notice of his appearance, he almost looked like Slade. But this villain was not Slade, he was Terra and Shinta's boss, - and a man with great ambition.

"And the former worker punished I hope?" Ivan asked arrogantly.

"Always. She will never see the light of day again. With luck, her body will be used for torture to other failures. And there's no need to get so uptight, I am only carrying out what you hired my company to do."

"But we need the child. She is the only one who holds the youth and innocent nature enough for us to corrupt her mind and turn her against the other Titans. And with that, we may succeed further with her parents." Ivan was enraged by now, his rather large, chubby face red with his anger.

"My servants are doing the best they can. Give us more time, and I will achieve the desired result. Shinta is planning right now as to how she is going to rid the Titans off the surface of this planet."

"And Jinx?" Ivan reminded the villain.

"I have no idea as to her whereabouts. She escaped father, who then lost the child to the Titans."

"Your father is getting increasing useless to us. See to it that he is not involved in any further part of this mission." Ivan's orders did not impress the man, who smashed his fist down onto the desk in front of him, causing the red-faced gentleman in front of him to recoil in fright. When he removed his fist, there was a huge cracked dent in the desk.

"NEVER INSULT MY FATHER!!! OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME AND MY ARMY OF SERVANTS, WHO WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!" The man roared.

"I apologise Sir, but your father hardly touched the Titans in his day. What makes you think he will do any better now?" Ivan was very sarcastic in his reply, and not wanting to hurt him, the man merely turned to the door.

"My father was a great man in his day. He is still of use to me, and although an overlord of this underworld never lets his guard down, he is my father, and I do care for him. Now, I bid you good day." The man turned to go, but was stopped by a final comment from Ivan.

"You may care about him, - but does he care about you?" Ivan remarked as the man opened the door.

"I know my father more than anyone else on this planet. We trust each other, which is more than you can say for your own slaughtered family." With that, he slammed the door behind him, and turned towards the aged Slade, standing on guard waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

"It did not go well my son?" Slade coolly asked.

"He demands more results, and demands that you are removed from all aspects of the mission. Which, despite your lacking ability in combat, cannot be allowed." The man replied.

"I may have failed in my day, but I know the Titans well enough. I know their strengths, weaknesses, and flaws. " Slade carefully answered.

"Which is why the mission shall continue the way it is. Ivan will wait, wait until I am ready that is."

"To a grand victory son. A victory in which the Titans will finally be gone." The old gleam was back in Slade's eye.

"Until then…" His son responded dangerously.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Kiya prodded her uneasy mother, who, upon first hearing Kiya's words, broke up into laughter.

"What?! What'd I say?" The girl looked strangely at the laughing demon, as she slightly backed away.

"Sorry, it's just…you sound so much like your dad. He always said something like that. Never did learn the art of being subtle." Getting what the joke was, Kiya equally laughed, until mother and daughter were giggling like school girls. As the laughter died down, Kiya asked her question again.

"No, honestly, what's wrong? You look, well, bummed."

"Nothing for you to worry about. Although I have a certain inkling as to what might be up with my poor body at the moment." Raven slyly replied.

"What? What's up with you? Other than the fact that you're normally moody."

"Kiya! That's for me to know, and for you to find out when I'm sure that's what's wrong with me."

"Titans! Trouble! Quickly! Is Kiya coming or staying?" Robin burst in on the two, shouting his orders.

"Depends on who, or what it is." Raven reacted.

"Don't know yet. Doesn't appear to be too strong though." Robin motioned towards the door. "Come on, lets go."

"Well? Can I?" Kiya asked.

"Okay, you can come. But only if you promise to do whatever any of us tell you, it could save your life. "

"Promise." Kiya smiled.

"Then come on, we've got work to do." Raven got up from her seat, and rushed after Robin, followed by Kiya.

The streets were filled with screaming people, as Shinta, also known as the Dark Goddess amongst her fellow villains, released her dark minions upon the world. Bearing the dark powers of resurrecting lost souls, and using them as pawns for her own means, she was a very formidable and possibly fatal woman to mess with.

Her current mission was simple, - destroy the Titans, and take the girl. But kill the girl's parents, and she would be killed herself in a matter of hours.

"Titans, GO!" Her trail of thought was disturbed by the faint, but clear shout from Robin, as the Titans made their way towards Shinta.

"Ahh, the Teen Titans. I was wondering when you'd appear." Shinta's drawl was very similar to that of Slade's, pride and self-worship standing out in her voice.

"Shinta, the Dark Goddess. I was wondering if we'd ever meet in person." Raven retorted.

"Dude, you know this girl?!" Beast Boy asked. Shinta gave a snort of disgust.

"My name is in every historical book there is in the demonic world. I may be no more than a half breed, but at least I'm _something…_" Her last words were deliberately aimed at Raven, who snarled in anger at the offending phrase.

"Just because I actually have a conscience doesn't mean I'm any less than you are. And besides, I'm not the one committing mass destruction of the city." Raven retorted.

"Whatever. Just shut up, and give me the girl already." Shinta snapped back in rage.

"Over our dead bodies." Raven slyly replied. "Bring it on." Her smile showed eagerness to get back into the action.

Shinta's answer was a blast of fire, that shot from her hand. Raven blocked it, protecting the entire group.

"Kiya, stay close. Don't put yourself in danger." Raven ordered, as the Titans moved into position for a fight.

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled, as they swung themselves into the action.

By the time Shinta had brought everyone, apart from Beast Boy, Kiya and a somewhat partially knocked out Robin, to the ground, she was extremely pissed off with the whole affair. Both Starfire and Cyborg had thrown up a fairly good match, Star attacking from the air,  getting some good hits in, before Shinta raised demons from the dead, and brought the alien down in a matter of seconds. Cyborg, only having the advantages of his own body, as well as his sheer size, was no match for the graceful villain, who side-stepped every attack with the air and elegance of a cat.

Raven provided Shinta slightly more of a battle, using not only her powers, but the slight edge of telepathy that years of experiments had given her. But without the aided souls of the dead, Raven was overcome by the shadows, horrific memories triggered by the dead forcing her into submission. They surrounded the traumatised demon, sharing the warmth of the human blood she carried in her veins. Had it not been for Robin's quick actions, distracting the dead souls, Raven would have most likely had the life and blood sucked out of her. She had then collapsed, overcome by the trauma.

That left only Beast Boy, Robin and Kiya. Kiya, who had loyally never left her father's side, finally understood what being a superhero was like. You didn't just waltz in, save the day, and get praise and glory. Kiya realised that now. She had been lulled into a sense of safety, a world which she thought was safe, but her parents hadn't quite got that far in informing her about that. Now she knew, and also gathered quite quickly that if she was going to survive, use of her powers and abilities was going to be a great asset.

"Hand over the girl, and I won't torture you to death, - just kill you." Shinta snarled.

"Get real Shinta, we're not just gonna hand her over like that." Robin retorted.

Shinta didn't answer, she merely swung for Robin, her fist connecting with his head, and sending him flying towards the ground. Beast Boy, who rammed her from behind as a rhino, wasn't expecting her next move, - raising a few more demons, and setting them on the changeling. Overwhelmed by the dead, BB was unable to get free, as Shinta turned towards a very scared looking Kiya.

"Now my dear, I think you'll come with me…" The villain advanced, moving to grab Kiya's arm. Something snapped within the terrified girl, and suddenly she glanced around her.

Nobody was left to protect her. She was alone, and it was time to defend herself.  Remembering what her mother had taught her, she summoned a small ball of energy in the palm of her hand, lightening flashes darting and surrounding the little ball.

"What the…" Shinta was taken aback by the little energy ball, and Kiya's sudden burst of confidence.

"Take a hint." The girl added, chucking the ball at Shinta. It took a direct hit, given added accuracy with the enemy's distraction. Shinta screamed, Kiya taking advantage of her pain, and falling back to check a rather dazed Robin.

"You little bitch!!" The demon cried through gritted teeth. She got to say no more, as Beast Boy, in full tiger form, and very pissed off, lunged from behind, pinning her to the floor. The tiger had a much bigger size than any other big cat, with long, sabre-toothed-tiger fangs, and very sharp claws that left long, deep scratch marks in Shinta's shoulders and thighs. The most incredible thing was the way his fur seemed to have a 'wet' look to it, added by sharp plates along his back. Three streamlined tails whipped in fury, the fur along his shoulders and the back of his neck bristling in anger.

Shinta took one look at the fangs, and quickly used a dead soul to distract, and get the tiger off her. Beast Boy however, didn't want to play. Within seconds, the skeleton-like creature was torn into a thousands pieces, as the changeling turned and roared in annoyance and rage. He slammed into Shinta, taking every hit she threw at him, Kiya and Robin watching in awe as he gradually overpowered and wore down the demon. This was further added by the many nasty bites and deep scratches he left on her battered body, as he rammed her into walls, bit and clawed her, and reared like a horse, only to come crashing down on top of Shinta, pinning her painfully to the ground. His power was above hers, and the speed and gracefulness he added was enough to crush her.

Eventually, realising she was outnumbered and overpowered, Shinta quickly fell back, gathering her army of dead souls, and mysteriously vanishing like magic into the dark shadows. Beast Boy merely relaxed, as Robin and Kiya quickly ran around, checking everyone was alright. In general, everyone was mainly recovered, even Raven, who'd calmed down, and realised reality was a good thing to be in.

The battle was over, but the war was just beginning…

The Titans dragged their tired and battle worn bodies into the tower, Kiya in a reasonably good condition considering that she had just faced her first major fight. The night had dragged over into the early hours of the morning by that time, and everyone was bitterly cold and exhausted.

"Can we go to bed or what?" Kiya asked sleepily.

"Go on scram. We'll be following shortly anyway." Beast Boy replied, yawning himself. This yawn was accompanied by a stretch, causing Raven to poke the changeling gently in the stomach, tickling and startling him. Raven merely giggled, before rubbing her eyes and collapsing on the sofa.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Beast Boy complained.

"No apparent reason." Raven replied.

"Okay, who ate all the ice cream? " Star asked, from where she was bent over the freezer of the fridge.

"Not me…" Robin answered.

"Nuh uh." Came a grunt from Cyborg.

"Wasn't me…" Raven added.

"I'm a vegan, remember? Ice cream has milk in it!" Beast Boy shook his head, before heading for the door. "Come on, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, and why would you want ice cream right now Star?" Cyborg queried, whilst following Beast Boy.

"See you tomorrow…." Raven called, yawning and taking a different exit from the room. This left Robin and Starfire alone, who merely looked at each other. Starfire could only look for a few mere minutes, before the coldness of the open freezer forced her to look away. Robin simply sighed, and turned to go, silently brushing a tear away.

_If only things were so simple…. _ Star thought, closing the freezer door, and carefully following.

The night was surprisingly humid considering the cold temperatures. Everyone turned and tossed, no matter where they were, or who they were with. Raven and Beast Boy were quite uneasy, and not very sleepily in particular, after all they were sharing the same bed. Raven was pretty certain she was hallucinating, as strange thoughts and feelings kept wandering in and out of her head.  On top of that, she hadn't been feeling too good that week anyway.

_God, I feel really ill…Must of caught a bug or something…Still feel extremely nauseous…_The intense heat did not help, and she was certain that she was going to throw up in a few minutes. Beast Boy was turning a lot beside her, but for some reason, she didn't want him there, she didn't want his company.

_Maybe something cold will help…Like ice cream or otherwise….Hang on a minute…_

Realisation dawned in her mind, and she sat up with a jolt, nudging Beast Boy awake beside her.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you still awake?" Beast Boy mumbled below his girlfriend. She turned to him, breathing deeply as she replied.

"I…I think I'm pregnant."

Castles: Whoa, Raven pregnant? Now that's a shock! And Beast Boy said he forgave her…but did he completely forgive her? Hmm… I have been away on my hols for a week tho, and I've had a really bad writer's block,  so I haven't  updated for you, I'm really sorry.

Kitty: There's gonna be a lot of explaining in the next chappie, and Kiya's gonna get a mouthful from Mum….

Castles: C ya when we update!


	10. Protection

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: Ow…pain….It's hard to type with a hot water bottle held to your stomach….where's my cup of tea?…..

Kitty: Oh do shut up, you have readers with questions, and you don't use your belly to write.

Castles: Right, I left you guys with a cliffie….And Rae said she _thought_ she was pregnant, that doesn't mean she actually is…

===

Scribs: You freak me (not) with your obsession with baby making. Isn't Rae and BB enough? If not, then read this chapter. It might satisfy some of your needs.

Evil Knievel: You put an extra 'h' on shit. You like my cliff hangers? Meh, who was John Belushi?

Change-Of-Heart2: I've been a bad girl recently, and as well as being banned of the computer, I got a slight writer's block, as there was a part of the chapter I needed to finish. It's the reviews from my wonderful readers that keeps me going.

MyNameIsMud19524: How am I supposed to know you've sunk to the lowest part of your life? I have never met you. I do not know anything about you, other than that you read my fan fics, and you've returned to the lowest point in your life. And just wait, things are gonna settle a bit for a while now…

byebyebb18: Ah, now just wait and see…A little hint, think back, - who did Rae sleep with first??? And she's probably keepin' the baby…

Shattered Life: When's your summer test? Did I make the deadline?!?! Please, do get some sleep. Tests are good things to study for!!

DragonWriter2: Just wait, Kiya's gonna have to show everything she can do real soon…re-adjusts hot water bottle Keep the faith!!

===

Kitty: Castles does not own the Teen Titans, but she places all rights to Kiya, Shinta, and Shinta's mysterious boss, who's identity hasn't been revealed yet!!!

Castles: I'm hoping to cover several months in one go over these next few chapters. So if Rae is pregnant, she'll get a bump! I've left enough clues, they'll pick it up. Anyhowz, on with the ficcie!!

=======

Robin wasn't impressed.

He was far from impressed, - with himself.

How could he of been so stupid?

Why had he been so stupid?

Well, there was no point beating himself up over it, - he had no choice but to try and do what Star asked. Maybe he should go ask Beast Boy for some advice…Then again, Raven was female too. Maybe she'd know a bit more…

Robin's theoretical thinking, whilst staring out of the window, was disturbed by the entrance of everybody else, who noisily made their way like wild animals to the fridge. He sighed in annoyance, getting up and heading for the door amongst the rabble of the numerous Titans.

"Maybe I should get a new shade…"

"I am so gonna kick your ass at Pro Racer 13…"

"No, I'm gonna kick YOUR ass at Pro Racer 13!!!"

"Perhaps a blue?…"

"Nah, green will go better…"

"Only 'cause you have green skin…"

"Are you taking the piss of…"

"Language Kiya."

"Yo Robin, where are ya going?"

Robin sighed as everyone froze and turned reproachful eyes on him, eyes silently asking why he wasn't staying in the main room to eat breakfast.

"I'm not hungry. Going to work on Slade."

Cyborg shrugged, before turning back to the bacon frying in the pan. Raven shot a questioning look in Starfire's direction, before reflecting her gaze onto Robin. Neither gave her any answers, both turning away.

Before long, the mountain of dishes was added to, as breakfast was finished, and Cyborg headed for the remote, and the TV. Starfire merely picked up her bag from the chair nearby, and announced her exit to the others.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later." She called, whilst aiming for the lift.

"Hang on Star, I'll come with you. I got a few things to get anyway." Raven answered, getting up and following her.

"See you later." Beast Boy added.

"Well are you playing or not?" Cyborg replied.

===

The city streets were crowded, and Starfire was clearly in the mood for shopping. After being dragged round several shopping malls, Raven eventually pulled her back to a newsagents, where she picked up a few cans of coke, and some candy. (why am I using American terms?!)

"Shall we head for home?" Starfire excitedly asked, almost dropping her shopping bags.

"Not yet, I have to go to the chemist. Then we can go back to the tower if you want. " Raven said rather dead pan style.

"Oh, are you ill?" Star frowned.

"You go to doctors if you're seriously ill. But no, I'm not sick." Raven sarcastically added, leading the alien into the chemist.

"Hi, how can I help?" An assistant came forward, a half fake smile on her face.

"Can I have a pregnancy test please?" Raven asked….

5 minutes later, as the two walked out, Raven knew automatically that Starfire was going to question her, - and prepared herself with a few answers.

"So, why do you need…you know…" Star began.

"What do you think? I'm not pregnant? I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure I am. And not a word to _anyone._ " Raven retorted.

"Okay, but, one more question?"

"What?"

"Who's the father?"

Raven kept quiet for a minute, and Starfire wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. When the demon saw the alien's look, she sighed, - and answered.

"I don't know yet. But if it has green skin and pointy ears, you know it's Beast Boy's." She smiled.

"But you haven't…."

"Oh I have slept with Beast Boy since getting out of BE, thank you very much. And that was before my drunken episode."

"So then, it could be either of them…"

"Exactly." Raven replied, absolutely dead pan.

=======

"It's official." Raven said, as Beast Boy eventually barged his was into the bathroom. "I'm pregnant. See, there's two lines." She presented him with the little white stick.

"Hang on, that means that you're going to be really protective again, doesn't it…" The changeling looked worried for a minute.

To his surprise, Raven burst into laughter, and hugged him closely. "If I swear a lot, then stay out of my way."

"I'll make sure I do that."

"Hey! I need a pee here!!! Come on, let me in!!!" Robin called desperately from behind the metal door.

"Okay, okay, we're out." Beast Boy shouted back, opening the door. Robin raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at them.

"What's that?" Robin asked, noticing the little white stick in Raven's hand.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Raven replied.

The two set off down the corridor, Raven secretly glad she'd put the wrapper from the pregnancy test in the bin in their room. Beast Boy suddenly stopped, as a thought popped into his head.

"What's wrong?" Raven curiously asked.

"I just thought, the last time I slept with you, we used protection, right? And that night you got drunk…"

"We didn't use protection…" Raven finished.

"So that means that, that you're probably not pregnant with my child." A look of shock came slowly across Beast Boy's face, as he realised the truth of what was happening. 

"Actually, there is a possibility that it's your child. " Raven spoke up.

"How?"

"Because I went to the doctors after I last slept with you, and went on the pill again. I stopped today, as there wasn't any need for it. Therefore, that night I was drunk, I was on the pill, so there was protection there. How I'm pregnant at all, I don't know. Keep your hopes up, we won't know until it gets here."

"So you're keeping it?" A familiar flutter of excitement escaped him.

"Yep."

========

==Two and a half months later==

Starfire was very lonely that evening. It had been about 2 months since she'd spoken to Robin, and she was very much down in the dumps. Evil had taken time off to plan something big, Cyborg had been too occupied with car repairs to pay much attention to anyone, Beast Boy had been keeping Kiya busy, and Raven had been so secretive and snappy that it was impossible to hold a conversation without her biting your head off.

She was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

Opening it, she found a rather guilty looking Robin standing there, and apparently ready to make amends.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"To say sorry, to try and change, and hopefully save anything there is left between us." He managed to choke out slowly, unable too meet her eyes, he was so ashamed of himself.

"You always were one to leave it a long time before admitting you're in the wrong. Two months is an improvement on 5 years I suppose." Her voice held respect for the boy wonder, as well as relief that Robin had finally got over his pride, and pulled himself together.

"Well, Raven snapped at me when I bumped into her. I don't know what's up, but she's really off anybody even going near her." Eventually making eye contact, the two could only look at each other.

"I have noticed it too. Something is definitely wrong, and I think she's put on a bit of weight as well." Lying through her teeth, Star gradually smiled, nervousness taking hold of her for a moment. "Why don't you come in for a while…"

===

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! You are not going out with Slade and his wannabes still wandering around! Now leave me alone!"

"Okay…Jeez, what's with the permanent PMS?!?!" At a death stare look, Kiya scuttled away from her angry mother, creeping away to find something else to do.

"You know, you should really tell her." A voice added from behind Raven.

"What, something like 'Oh by the way I'm pregnant, and you're going to have a little brother or sister soon'?"

"Not exactly…but…well, it's kinda beginning to show…" Beast Boy sat beside his girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

"I know it's beginning to show, but how can I tell her?" Raven had worked herself into a complicated rut, Beast Boy could see that.

"How's about if I tell her? " He suggested.

"You think you'd be able to explain my wonderful temperament?"

"I can try."

At this, Raven pulled away, striding over to the huge window, and looking out over the city. The changeling merely sighed, understanding what she was going through, and got up to go find his daughter. He bumped into Robin and Star on his way out, who seemed happier than normal.

"Raven?" Starfire queried.

"Not now Star, I really don't need it." Raven replied through gritted teeth.

"But you always never have time. What's wrong?"

"I thought you already knew that." Raven looked up at her words, giving the alien an odd look.

"I know that part," she whispered, "but you are a very complicated person at the moment, and you are acting very out of character." She raised her voice a bit on the last part, causing Robin to look over in interest.

"You really want to know?" Raven looked rather surprised.

"I know _I'd_ like to know." Robin casually added, wandering over with a can of beer in his hand.

"Yes but who says I'm going to tell you?"

"And once again our point is proved, you getting defensive whenever we come near you." The boy wonder finished in a flat voice, unfazed by the demon's anger.

"Okay, " she gave a sigh of defeat," I'll tell you. I'm…pregnant, again. And things work differently with demons than mortals, so I'm gonna get snappy and…and defensive."

"You're pregnant?" Robin said whilst carefully adjusting his mask.

"Um, yeah. See?" She lifted her top, showing a very small, but visible bump beginning to form. "But on Azarath, when a demon is pregnant, she acts very differently to normal, because her primary function is to protect her growing child."

"But every pregnant woman naturally protects their unborn child, don't they?" Starfire's head was cocked to one side as she took it all in.

"Yes, but if you're not careful on Azarath, then other demons will attack both mother and child. Some forms of demon can shrink their size very small, and enter the mother through food or teleporting. Once inside the womb, they feed off the foetus and the food the mother gives it. Others wait until the mother is asleep, then stab through the womb, and watch as both mother and child die. Then they feed off both of them."

"Uh, that's like…disgusting.." Robin looked repulsed.

"Yes, but to try and prevent that, it's natural for female demons to refuse to let anyone come near them apart from their mate. And if someone does, then they will do anything possible to get them away. That's what I'm doing, acting naturally on my instincts. And you can't stop or prevent instincts. Sometimes, I even reject Beast Boy's company. Keeping a hand across the stomach is natural too, it means you can quickly use a shield to protect the baby."

"O…kay…" Starfire managed to stammer out. "So that means that all this moodiness is natural?"

"Uh huh."

"Well that explains a lot." Robin added." And there's nothing you can do to stop yourself acting like this?"

"Yes…I just told you, it's instinct. It's naturally acting on what I see as the right thing to do. Of course there's no threat at the moment, but maybe there will be eventually." Raven repeated in exasperation.

"Time will tell."

The moonlight washed over them, as Robin's words echoed over the ever rushing waters below.

========

"The time is nearly upon us." Shinta spoke with her head bowed, hoping not to displease her master.

"Yes, it is nearly here. And the Titans have no idea as to what it is that I really want from them. They haven't worked it out yet, they think all I want is the girl." Her master clicked his fingers from where he sat, summoning forth Shinta to kneel by his side.

"Don't forget my dear, it was Terra's mistakes that brought us here. But it is the difficulty in taking the girl, in order to get what I truly want, that is proving most perplexing." His words were firm and even as he laid a hand to rest on Shinta's lowered head.

"Are you proposing that we alter our methods?" Shinta cringed as she spoke, knowing how her master hated to be questioned. She was surprised when she was not shoved away from him in anger. Instead, her master remained calm and stern, eyes closed in thought.

"Brother Blood will not wait forever. Although they are not so much as Brother Blood now, but more commonly known as Satan's Sign. And they want Satan's Child, which we will provide for them."

"And what, my most great Master, will we receive, or gain from giving the child to Satan's Sign?"

"We will get the girl, and her father, - once Business Enterprise are finished with them. And that my dear, will benefit us most brilliantly in destroying the remaining Titans, and taking control of the city. "

"Before moving on to many more, and taking the world?"

"You have ambition my dear Shinta, much ambition indeed. Father!"

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows, slightly below the height of his son sitting before him. His lone eye showed age, compassion, the orange complementing the shades of black that kept him wrapped in mystery.

This was Slade. The Titans former enemy, the person responsible for beginning this destructive hell hole that they all stood it. The one responsible for raising his son to be as ruthless and cold hearted as he was. He still held a part of this new world, clinging on to his past with the new rule of his son, as the mission of the Satan's Child re-surfaced his threat to the Titans.

And over time, he would have his revenge for the loss of his greatest weapon.

===

Shinta was very determined as she strode back up the steel staircases. Her boots made a thudding sound with every step, her sleek hair gleaming dully in the dim lighting. Her slender body was very agile as she carefully pushed through a very abandoned looking door, that bore both deep scratch marks, and very nasty scorch marks. Inside, as she gazed around, finding what she was looking for, a sudden squeak, and a crash from behind startled her beyond words.

"Who's there?" She nervously called.

"You…failed….to…destroy…them…" A harsh, croaked voice, female sounding, giving off the impression of one drunk, called out from behind the terrified demon.

"Who are you? Who didn't I destroy?" Shinta wouldn't deny she was afraid, that was something she had always admired about herself.

"You…don't...get...it…The Titans…are…too…strong…to defeat…" The mysterious female voice was beginning to sound familiar to Shinta. "The…girl's parents…will…defend…her…to…the death…"

"Terra?" Shinta gasped.

"Terra is dead. And she…wants…revenge…"

"But the girl isn't who we want. We want her parents." The demon was trying to find the light switch, and see who the impostor was.

"Ah…but…they…won't come…willingly….You need bait….which is….the girl…" The voice was accompanied with heavy breaths, which came with every gap in the stranger's words.

Shinta found the light switch. Desperately, she flicked it downwards, thrusting a bright light upon the two women in the room….

Shinta barely heard herself scream in shock and terror as she saw a ragged, painfully bony, spaced out Terra. Blood clung to her dirty, lank blonde hair, deepened cuts and other bloody patches covering her. Once bluey eyes, now a filthy gray, focused blindly upon the terrified, black clothed villain before her. Numb feelings, dampened down thoughts, winding memories spun around the young girl's mind, confusing and fooling her. She stumbled backwards, heading for the broken doorway. The rags nearly fell off her thin, wilted body as she limped out of the room, leaving a shocked, and equally confused Shinta.

"So Terra shocks you my dear?" Her master's voice suddenly echoed from beside her, causing Shinta to look up in horror, breathing deeply.

"Now, now, it's ok to be frightened of her. She's merely undergone a few _changes_ that have poisoned her mind and body into slowly rotting away." His servant looked up, tears falling slowly down her face. "Don't go soft Shinta. If you fail this mission, - the very same thing will happen to you."

Shinta's moans of horror shrieked down the long metal corridors as she was dragged away, the cold numbness of death flooding through her body….

========

==3 months later==

"There's been no sign of Shinta and Terra, no hints or clues, and we're stuck trying to work it out?! Geez, how much in the dark are we?!" Robin wasn't in a good mood, and neither was Raven.

"Well we aren't going to find out much sitting around yelling, are we?!" Cyborg retaliated.

A crash and explosion could be heard in the background, as pots and pans from the kitchen were flung off their hooks, and came cluttering onto the floor.

"Take a hint." Raven coolly added. "Baby doesn't like you when your arguing with each other." She went back to the ancient book she had out of the pile on the couch.

"Why does that always happen?" Kiya asked from where she had her head in another book.

"'Cause your little brother or sister clearly knows how to use their powers. Good job they can't shape shift in there." She smiled, before turning the book upside down, back up straight again, then discarding it with a sigh.

"Isn't there anything useful in here? I'm lookin' but I'm not finding anythin' " Cyborg complained from his position on the other end of the couch.

"Well, " Raven carefully got up, her bump considerably bigger after 5 months, "I've emptied everything that could be of any use, but I'll go check and see if there's some books I might have missed. Coming Kiya?"

"Yeah, alright." The young changeling added, managing at long last to transform into a little bird, and fly out with her mother. Thankfully for both of them, the journey back to Raven's old room, now the room she shared with Beast Boy, wasn't that far to walk at all. The only downfall was finding any remaining books that would be of use amongst Raven's vast collection.

===

Robin was still feeling guilty himself. Sitting beside the window, as Raven and Kiya returned with a few books, he happened to look down with curiosity, realising that the slight flickers of light below wasn't the moon upon the water of the bay, but in fact the beams of torch lights, from people who were up to no good, from as far as he could see of.

"Titans! Trouble! Below us, on the island! " Robin shouted his orders, everyone moving quickly and heading for the door. Soothing her baby, Raven did follow, but only as a back up if the others needed her.

By the time the Titans got there, the torches were gone, and whatever the people had been up to, it had already been finished. They rummaged around, looking for clues, calling to Raven that it was safe to come out on to the island. It was Starfire who made the discovery, falling over the open body bag.

"Ow…" The alien protested from the ground. She felt Raven beside her, helping her dazed self up. Raven didn't stay long. The next thing she did was scream in utter shock as she saw who was in the body bag.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Who screamed?…" Cyborg's protests were cut off by Raven's points to the ground.

"Bloody hell…" Beast Boy whispered from behind Raven, catching her gently to stop the demon collapsing.

"Terra…" Robin finished, breaths coming deep.

In front of the Titans, was a rather dead Terra. Completely different to the last time they'd seen her, there wasn't much left of her flesh, bare bone showing through dried blood. The few clumps of hair left were matted together by the blood, the girls unable to see Terra in such a state for long, Starfire sinking into Robin's arms, tears dropping from her beautiful green eyes.

Beast Boy had a slightly more difficult time, coping with both his girlfriend and his daughter. Thankfully, Raven didn't need as much comfort, breaking away from him after a few minutes, hands carefully stroking her stomach. Kiya however was the complete opposite, distressed beyond words by Terra's appearance. Her father offered the most comfort he could give her, remembering his own history with Terra, something feeling for her inside.

"We ought to bury her…properly…at some point." Starfire managed to say from her place in Robin's arms.

"Maybe a post mortem, to find out _how_ she died." Cyborg grimly added. The Titans chatted amongst themselves for a minute, before a gasp of pain from Raven made everyone turn their attention to her. She took several deep breaths, joined quickly by Beast Boy and Kiya, before she relaxed a bit more, seemingly okay.

"Are you alright mum?" Kiya asked.

"I'll be fine…but your brother or sister is not happy, I can tell you that much."

Secretly, although she did not tell them, Raven did know what sex her child was going to be, honouring their wish to not tell anyone what they were going to be.

========

Castles; Don't you just love it when I throw something randomly nasty in? I figured going into detail about Terra's 'dead' appearance might break FF.net rules, so I kept it to a minimum. Raven knows whether it's going to be a boy or a girl! Yay!

Kitty: Come on people! Slade's son is behind all this need for Kiya capture! Do we need to spell it out!

Castles: ::gags Kitty:: Shut up. Anyway, c ya when we update!


	11. Baby Making!

**Satan's Child**

****

Castles: I've been put into realms of laughter! I am cracking up, so how I'll manage to write this chapter is beyond me!

Kitty: Castles does not own the Titans. She only puts claims to Kiya, Shinta, Shinta's mysterious boss,  - and anyone else we forgot to mention.

===

_Evil Knievel: _Hmm, I am British, don't know much about American actors…Then again, I don't know much about English actors! And Brother Blood _is_ Satan's Sign, they've just changed their name over the years. See, I DO know my comic book history! I just change it a bit!

_Scribs:_ Okay, okay, there'll be a scene somewhere along the lines with dedication to you…Sorry, but I'm already in love. Okay she doesn't want me but still…And if you're in America, or that side of the world, then we certainly wouldn't get to see each other much….

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Don't worry, I'm jiggling between my new story and this one, - it's kinda hard but still, I'll get there!!!

_Just me and myself:_ Are you saying I'm not creative enough? If so, keep reading, 'cause evil is planning something big…And thanks for the support, it means a lot to me.

_Byebyebb18:_ Nobody is going to know until the baby is born, and Rae is still pregnant with the baby…Maybe I should start a poll,  with who thinks who thinks the baby's father is!!!

_Shattered Life: _THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! You're my 100th reviewer, and I'm so glad I made the deadline on time! We'll pass exams together, I'm still waiting for my exam results to come through….

===

Castles: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! to absolutely EVERYBODY who has reviewed on this story, because we have reached 100 reviews!! And thanks to Shattered Life, you hit my 100th review!!  And note that I didn't sleep for one minute last night, so my writing skills might not be up to scratch…

Kitty: Thanks guys! Anyway, on with the ficcie!

========

Everyone was still in shock.

Robin said Terra's death was to distract them, but everyone thought differently.

Kiya was still feeling rather shaken up since she'd seen Terra. The sight of her still haunted the young changeling, the visions of her dead body lying cold and still upon the ground embedded within her mind.

Everyone else was sober and silent, tending to suddenly shout outbursts, her mother more quieter and withdrawn than before. Although Beast Boy had reassured his daughter that everybody was just getting over the shock of seeing Terra that way, she still didn't feel comfortable.

"Okay, that's the 50th incident this week! How many more times is this gonna happen?" Robin complained, holding up a broken vegetable rack, and several bruised vegetables.

"Don't blame me, it's not me doing it!" Raven protested. "I can't help it if the baby is keen on destroying things every time I feel nervous or edgy!"

"Well don't feel nervous or edgy then." Cyborg added, cleaning up then remains of two broken red peppers. "And I swear that kid deliberately spread seeds everywhere."

"Hey, they're trying to either comfort or protect me, which isn't quite the idea. And I really doubt they're capable of doing things beyond random destruction."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiya asked.

"It means that the baby is blowing up things at random at the moment. I don't think they're capable of doing things deliberately, actually thinking about what they're doing." Raven explained.

"So we're going to have to put up with this for another, what, 4 months?!" Starfire's expression said quite clearly that she wasn't going to be happy about it. "In that case, I'm outta here." She stood up from the table, and made her way to the exit, stopped for a few seconds by Robin, who whispered in her ear with carefully chosen words. The alien's eyes widened, but she smiled with interest.

"So, who's going into town next?" Cyborg asked, noting the strange looks everyone gave him. "We need a new veg rack."

===

The afternoon sun gleamed down on the waves crashing against the rocks of the coastline, the breeze of the ocean whispering up to the rooftop of the tower. Starfire was sat on the edge of the tower there, her beautiful green eyes flashing with hope and anticipation.

"I was hoping you'd be up here." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to find Robin leaning against the doorframe, a sly smile across his face.

"Evil is a bad thing, but while we no nothing at the moment, there is no point worrying about these things." Starfire smiled as well, a breath of life coming back to her broken heart. " So why not spend a few hours with me? I'll make it worth your while…"

Below the two, both Raven and Kiya looked up at the same moment, as a sense of confusion came over the two empaths. This was for different reasons, both knew something big was coming, but due to the lack of Kiya's experience, she was unable to read the message properly. For Raven however, her little baby was trying to 'help' her read it, thus causing the message carried within the feeling that passed over them partially lost.

Someone was coming, soon, within a couple of hours. Someone who was coming to kill them all…

"Somebody's coming." Raven whispered.

"Soon." Kiya chipped in.

"Who's coming, "Raven began, joined by Kiya, " to kill us all. " They finished in unison.

Had Starfire and Robin known what Raven and Kiya had seen in their identical visions, they certainly would have thought before engaging in their battle of tonsil tennis. But still, Starfire had to admit, she enjoyed the feel of Robin when he was all over her, exploring every inch of her body as well as her mouth.

Robin had missed it too, - Star was a good kisser, and even better in bed. He wasn't one to complain, and he could certainly tell that the night ahead of them was going to be a good one…

For what seemed like hours, the two experienced something both had been denied for ages, the love they shared blossoming and growing with every kiss they took. The only thing that could force them apart from each other was the need to breath, something that didn't occur very often.  Neither saw the helicopters that silently and stealthily crept up on them, a ruby red devils fork inside a red circle that dripped like blood imprinted on the sides of every copter.

Neither saw anything until it was too late.

=========

"Robin and Star! They're on the roof, - and the bad guys are coming this way?!" Raven suddenly piped up, nudging herself out of Beast Boy's cuddle. The others, all having been milling around, waiting for evil to get a move on, looked up in surprise. Then, a reality nudge kicked in.

"Which means…" Cyborg's forehead furrowed with worry.

"Oh fucking hell…" Beast Boy finished for him, running for the staircase to the roof.

Dashing up the staircase wasn't easy. Raven wasn't quite as nimble on her feet, and Kiya was already tired by that late afternoon. They kicked open the entrance to the rooftop, looking out from behind the steel door.

"Holy Shit." Raven whispered. For in front of the tower, like a swarm of locusts, were hundreds upon thousands of helicopters, each and every one armed, and ready for the kill. Not far from them, crouching in fear, were Robin and Starfire. One look at the confused looks of Beast Boy and Raven confirmed pretty much to him that the helicopters had not been sent by BE.

"Robin, Star! Over here!" Cyborg gently called out, but neither heard, as the helicopters were making too much noise. Without warning, soldiers swung down from the copters, firing at the two out in the open.

"ROBIN! STAR!!" Beast Boy shouted. Both heard, trying to run, as bullets were shot at them. They were caught with a gun aimed at Robin's head.

"Make another move, and you'll be dead in two seconds. That goes for both of you." A gruff voice called. They stayed still, as Raven carefully moved to help them.

"Rae be careful, they could shoot you too. " Cyborg added from behind. She didn't answer, summoning a ball of black energy in one hand, her telekinesis powers in the other. With careful accuracy, she covered Star and Robin with a shield, throwing the energy ball at the soldier exactly two seconds later. The soldier fell backwards, losing his gun, and falling off the edge of the roof.

"Both of you, get over here now!" Raven shouted. They ran, but another soldier saw them, swinging down, shouting orders.

"GET THEM! OVER THERE, BY THE DOORWAY!!" Bullets aimed towards the group, bouncing off the shield covering the two still out in the open. Nobody saw the bullets aimed directly for the group, except for Robin. With shock, Raven keyed in on the bullet heading straight for her.

"Watch out! Bullets!" The boy wonder shouted. The bullet aimed for Raven was homing in, as she realised there was nothing she could do as it was closing in on her stomach.

A certain young baby was able to, pushing up their own shield in fright. The bullet bounced off, Raven so shaken up by such a close call that the shield around Robin and Starfire fell down, leaving them open.

"Oh my god, are you alright Rae?" Beast Boy slipped in beside her.

"The baby protected itself, - and me. It can do that you know." She replied. "Oh shit, Robin and Star." But she was too late, the alien had been hit by a tranquilliser, Robin knelt beside her.

"Come on, you're so close." Kiya called. Robin didn't hear, as soldiers closed in, firing at the not-so-hidden Titans in the doorway. Both Raven and Kiya were able to protect them, Kiya's shield not quite as powerful, but serving it's purpose.

"Come on, move it!" Soldiers gruffly yelled, pulling Robin away, managing to handcuff him in his shocked state. Starfire was grabbed roughly, both pulled into a helicopter.

"Okay that's it! Let me past! I'm gonna murder them!!" Beast Boy roared, pushing at the two shields.

"Beast Boy, you could be killed out there. We'll get them back, but we can't risk our lives trying to get them back now." Raven added.

"She's right BB, you'd be outnumbered facing them. Altogether, we're outnumbered." Cyborg reminded from behind.

Still angry, the changeling pulled back, anger growing with every passing second.. They could only watch as every plane turned, the forks inside the red circles seeming brighter than before.

========

The two captives awoke much later, the inside of their cell bare and bedraggled. The cell door and windows were draped with ivy, the bars rusted from age. The walls were stone and granite, the half-dug holes from former prisoners trying to escape still crumbling away.

"Oh Robin, what has happened? How are we going to get out?"  Starfire's voice was shaky, showing much concentration on keeping it steady.

" I don't know Star…Lets just hope we can get out of here, and soon…Hey, calm down, it's okay.." Robin scrambled over to the scared girl, holding her carefully. She fell into his arms, head resting on his shoulder, feeling safe as strong, comforting arms encircled her seemingly small, slender body. Despite the overwhelming feel of safety, her vision began to blur as tears welled up and spilled out down her soft cheeks.

Robin could only hug the alien as closely as he could, carefully planting light, soothing kisses upon her forehead. As her sobs died down, she looked up at him again, pulling him down towards her to kiss him deeply and passionately. The boy wonder forgot where he was in the heat of the moment as he took the alien into his arms, deepening the kiss, their hands beginning to explore one another. Already, his hands gently finding their way about her chest, Robin could feel a familiar warm bulge beginning to form in his lower region. Light gasps came from Starfire, as she became more eager to continue, and take things one step further.

Despite the fact that they were alone, Robin couldn't help but think that they were being watched. The thought left his mind as he removed Star's T-shirt, followed rather quickly by her bra. She also kept herself busy taking off Robin's shirt, and working on his belt. As her hands carefully slipped below his pants, never once breaking the kiss, he knew at once he was fully erect, and most certainly just as aroused. Leaving her lips for a minute, he ducked below to her chest, his actions there turning the alien on beyond words. Within minutes, anything left in the form of clothes was on the floor beside them, as the boy wonder carefully pushed Starfire to the ground, both forgetting everything that had happened between, before and most certainly any thoughts of what would happen after that moment. Heaven had a whole new meaning to Star, as she willed Robin to carry on.

Their passionate but gentle night of sex, despite their surroundings, left the two closer together than ever before. Had either remembered that protection hadn't had a look in, panic would have settled in, but instead, the couple thought only of each other, as love kept them alive in the cell.

"Star?" Robin whispered.

"Mmm hmm?" She murmured from where she was cuddled up against his chest.

"I love you." He said, eyes slowly closing.

"I love you too." She answered softly, a smile of pure happiness spreading across her face.

========

Castles: And there you have it, the official baby-making scene of Robin and Starfire!!! That took me a while to write, I hope it's okay now…

Kitty: Come on, housework is awaiting you!! A rather short chapter, we confess, not up to our usual standards, but the next few chapters should be longer!

Castles: ::shakes wrists with repetitive strain:: I think I'm injured… ::sneezes:: Okay, no I'm not.

Kitty: C ya when we update! And please check out our new story, 'Secrets of the Titan', lots of blood and gore, and fluffy bits between BB and Rae!!!


	12. Satan's Child

**Satan's Child **

Castles: This is the part where it starts to get juicy! I have several of the next few chapters lined up and already planned out, and if you refer back any of my previous Teen Titan stories, you may pick up that I've 'taken' some of the original ideas from it! I'm committing an act of plagiarism on myself! And if you've ever watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, then you'll recognise some of the bits in here. Changed, but 'borrowed' from Buffy!

Kitty: :-D We like that one. You're not going to sue yourself, - are you?

Castles: No, but I need to go find my plot planning book, so that I can plan out the chapters! 

===

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Don't worry, this is the part where lots begins to happen, - and the whole background plot begins to emerge! Plus, you get to find out a bit more about Shinta's mysterious boss!

_Evil Knievel:_ Plenty of action in this chapter! You have good ideas, I like it! And baby making! Yay! Rae is 6 months pregnant now, so Star and Robin will have to wait a while…

===

Kitty: Castles does not own the Teen Titans, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and anything relating to it…She owns only Shinta, Shinta's mysterious boss, and Satan's Sign, NOT Brother Blood…

Castles: Whoa, go read 'The Lies Beneath' by ChocolateCurlz. I've just read the latest chapter, and I'm on the edge! It has a really good storyline!!! Uh, on with the ficcie?

=========

==1 Month Later==

"We have to find them!" Cyborg protested, striding up and down the lounge.

"We don't even know where they are!! Or who took them!!" Raven snapped from beside him, causing him to jump, and move away from her.

"Whoa, easy, both of you. We can't just go out and 'try' to find them, we could get killed!" Beast Boy, who had surprisingly taken on the role of peacekeeper, and partially the role of leader, intervened, making both back away. Everybody had been edgy throughout the half a month that had past, Beast Boy was worried in particular, Raven more moody as well.

Perhaps the best, and worst thing was that the true demonic nature of Kiya's powers had started to come out, as she was accidentally blowing up things, and constantly getting told off by her mother. But she'd learnt to respect that, after all, there was only 3 months left 'til the baby's birth.

"Hey guys, why don't we just cool it for a while? I mean, it's me they're after, not Robin and Starfire. It's clear they're going to try and trade them in for me." Kiya's voice was quieter than normal, meaning to suggest, not annoy or aggravate.

"She has a good point. " Raven whispered loudly.

The sound of breaking glass as a window shattered made everybody jump. A small, black box shined below the lights of the lounge, scratches lining the varnished surface. Cyborg ran a finger across the lid, before gently teasing it open.

"What's in there?" Kiya asked.

"A ransom note. For Robin and Star." He answered grimly.

"What do they want?" Beast Boy snarled through gritted teeth.

"Kiya." The hybrid softly whispered. "And a cult called Satan's Sign has them."

"They are so dead…" Raven casually added, forming a fist with her right hand.

"It says to come to the rooftop of the tower at 1 am. They'll be waiting for us."

"Should I stay down here then?" Kiya enquired.

"Sorry, but, we'll need you for bait, and we're not giving you to them, no matter what." Beast Boy reassured.

"Lets hope you're right." Raven solemnly remarked.

===

By the early hours of the morning, everyone was shattered, Kiya curled up and fast asleep next to her mother, leaning gently against her side. Sure enough, as clocks far off in the distance chimed 1 o clock, a helicopter could be heard in the distance, coming into view through the cloudy skies, landing squarely on the helicopter pad there.

"Show us the girl." A voice called out from the helicopter.

"Only if you show us Robin and Star!" Cyborg shouted out in reply.

"Very well." The voice returned.

Within the next two minutes, the two captives were dragged sleepily from the plane, and forced in front of the still whirring blades that sent blasts of wind across the rooftop. Equally, the Titans stepped out, Kiya carefully guarded in between her parents.

"Well? Give us the girl, and we'll give you back your friends." Called a military looking man who stood next to the two.

"In the middle. We'll exchange then." Beast Boy ventured.

"As you wish." The man replied, shoving Robin and Star forwards. Worry still within her, Kiya also stepped forwards, equal fear inside he parents.

"They are between us. Now let us exchange." With his words, Kiya turned back to the group behind her, giving a small nod. At a return nod, she turned back, confidence building within. As the men stepped forward, the young changeling leant towards Robin and Starfire, taking hold of their wrists.

"Please trust me, and we'll get through this." She whispered. When the two nodded in a silent reply, she took a tight grip, and swung them behind her, refusing to release her grip. As she was still attached, all three tumbled forwards and crashed into the group of remaining Titans.

"They tricked us! Get the girl!" The men shouted, running towards the dishevelled bundle lying on the hard concrete ground.

"Move! Get Kiya inside!" Raven yelled back to Cyborg. He took Kiya immediately, setting her down inside the doorway. But the soldiers were too quick, lunging for the remaining dazed Titans. Beast Boy reared up as a tiger, growling and scratching, but was knocked down by the oncoming men. They aimed for Raven, who used her powers to brush them away.

"Behind her! Now!" Voices echoed on the wind, and Raven didn't see the man behind, who smacked his rifle across her head. She slumped forwards, and in two seconds, backup came to the lone man, as they attached metal cuffs to each of her wrists. Raven, who had only been dazed, regained consciousness rather quickly, finding herself surrounded by the soldiers, - the metal cuffs blocking her powers, leaving her vulnerable and defencelessness.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, trying to push his way through the many soldiers. There was too many, and within seconds, the frightened demon was pulled onto the helicopter, men holding the remaining Titans off.

"NO! RAVEN!" Robin and Beast Boy yelled in unison. In two seconds, any left over soldiers had boarded the copter, which was in the middle of taking flight, and the Titans were left dazed, and injured.

"Raven…" Beast Boy whispered, sinking down at the edge of the tower, tears silently dropping from his green eyes as he watched the helicopter take off into the distance. "I promise I'll get you back, I promise…"

=========

Raven was not happy at all. She was a born fighter, and the men had a hard time holding her down. Just getting the wrist cuffs on to seal off her powers was enough, they couldn't chain her to the sides of the plane no matter what. Eventually, it was only when one of the soldiers gave her a rough smash around the head that she slumped to the floor, unconscious and with a nasty cut to her forehead, that they were able to chain her up properly.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get her under control." Came the drawled voice of Slade's son from the front of the craft.

"Deathstroke, she has a very strong willed character. I almost feel for her, but that is not allowed." Came the reply of a man rubbing some scratch marks from Raven.

"Hmm, yes these things are _very_ difficult. And I highly doubt that she will be any less dangerous when tied up at the tower. " Deathstroke, having taken the name from his father's past, often lived up to his name, bringing death to others, striking them down, and impaling them to death. Sadly for him, he was going to have to watch her bleed to death, and destroying the world with it, but still, these things had their advantages.

"Approaching HQ now." The captain called automatically from his seat beside Deathstroke.

"Huh…ow…" Raven stirred from her position, trying to rub her aching head, but found she couldn't with her hands chained tightly above her. The demon struggled to free them, panic settling within her.

"Now, now my dear, don't panic. You're only going to die, nothing much." Deathstroke laughed sarcastically as he strode to stand in front of the terrified woman, her breaths coming in fast and slightly harsh.

"Oh yeah…dying isn't much, - is it?" She replied, with her eyes looking towards the floor." And you can kill me, or anybody you like. You'll never get Kiya, so you can hand her over to Business Enterprise.. Beast Boy will defend her till he breaths his last breath. " She raised her head proudly, focusing her gaze on the tall villain in front of her.

He slapped her across the cheek, hard. A red mark came up almost immediately. "Oh but my dear, you are very much mistaken. I don't want Kiya, she was merely bait. Bait to get you my sweet. And I'm certainly not giving you to Business Enterprise, I'm shipping you to Brother Blood, or Satan's Sign as they're more commonly known. " He smiled, as realisation dawned in Raven's mind, the demon finally understanding why she was wanted by Brother Blood.

"Now do you get it? That pathetic daughter of yours will be killed along with your boyfriend." He laughed again, fresh fear playing through her mind.

"Kiya's not Satan's Child…I am….I'm Satan's Child…And Brother Blood…They want to resurrect Satan…" Raven stammered, as she finally comprehended with her role, and everybody else's roles in the evil plan.

"Well done. I thought you'd never get it. " Deathstroke laughed again, this time throwing back his head and roaring with laughter.

"But why Brother Blood? Why not Business Enterprise? " She managed to say, her mind slowly going into shock.

"Why? Why give you to Business Enterprise, and only gain money, when if I give you to Satan's Sign, why I'll get money, _and_ a chance to take over the world!" He declared with anticipation.

"You'll never get away with it. Want me to tell you why, as it's what all the good guys say without a good reason?" Raven snarled from the floor.

"Go on then. Tell me. Why won't I get away with it?" He answered in a bored tone.

"Because Trigon is dead. And when a demon is dead, you can't resurrect them. And even if you could, the other Titans will come to my rescue. " She retorted, pushing against her bonds.

"Oh believe me, there is a way to ensure Trigon the Terrible is reborn. And that is to use your blood to initiate a ritual that will bring Trigon to Earth, - or what will be left of it, as the ritual alone will bring mass destruction to the world. Unfortunately, you will die a rather painful and tortured death in the process, along with your unborn child. " He smirked with glee, as a look of horror crept across her face.

"Oh fucking hell…What if I commit suicide in the meantime? " She piped up. This earned her another slap, which broke the skin across her cheek.

"Say anything like that again, and I promise your baby is as good as dead before you even get as far as the ritual." He spat in anger. "And we need your blood, so if you stick a knife in yourself, that's fine, cause that's all we need. Killing you is much easier if it's done by the ritual, and it also strengthens it as well."

"Ensuring that Trigon will come to Earth. Great, remind me to chuck myself off a cliff so you never find my dead body." She sarcastically commented. He aimed to kick at her stomach with this, but she merely closed her eyes and prayed. Sure enough, the young child pushed up a protective shield, meaning that the villain's kick got him nowhere.

"Forgot to tell you that they can defend themselves when not being sacrificed in life or death rituals." She added, further angering Deathstroke.

"But then my dear, who's going to protect you?" He reminded her with a satisfied smile.

"Oh shit…" She remarked, biting her lower lip in worry.

===

By the next evening, in the blood stained HQ of Satan's Sign, Raven was extremely beaten and battered, ready to give up and curl up into a ball and die. Her child was fine, she could sense that, her baby bump ever prominent inside the small dingy cell she was in. Outside the tiny, barred window, bright lights shone through, dancing off the walls. Although she couldn't see it, the lights were from the flickering flames of fires and constant sparks, as a huge construction took form in the courtyard outside the cell.

She herself was chained by her wrists to the wall, the height forcing her to stand, which was very tiring. Her stomach was beginning to complain from lack of food, the edge of the window above her head digging into the back of her skull. She was alerted from her slight doze by footsteps echoing down the long corridor.

"She is in here Master, all tied up as you asked." A male voice boomed down the corridor.

"Excellent. Take her to the tower, and prepare her for the ritual." A more aged voice sounded from beside the first, Raven picking up signs of the cell door being swung open, the rusty hinges squeaking slightly.

Within the next 5 minutes, Raven was roughly taken from her cell, and pulled along down the stone corridors. The flickering lights grew brighter as they took her closer and closer to the ragged cloth that served as a door to the prisons there. As they shoved the cloth aside, and pushed Raven forwards, her eyes widened in horror as she saw what was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

A huge tower stood there, many hundreds of men all over it like a swarm of bees. It was practically built, but from what Raven could see, it was extremely unstable. At the top, two huge platform extended in opposite directions like diving boards at a swimming pool. At one end, to Raven's right, a small, blonde haired girl stood there, tied up at a huge level above the ground. The main construction in between held a stairwell, that twisted up to the two ledges. Still in awe, Raven was hauled towards the base of the tower, the stairs approaching her.

It was at this point that sense knocked into the demon's head, as she struggled to get away, despite still being handcuffed , her powers also blocked. The men had a hard time pinning her down, trying to drag her up the steps.

It took them nearly an hour to get the desperate demon up the entire flight of stairs, and carefully manoeuvre her down to the end of the empty platform. Once there, it took a further 10 minutes to tether her arms in the metal cuffs, her frantic cries of despair only gaining her rough clouts around the head.

"I wouldn't bother complaining or struggling my dear." A deep, familiar voice called on the harsh winds that whistles around them.

"Why would you care, you fucking bastard!" She screamed back at Deathstroke, who stood tall in front of her. "You're the one who's behind me being here in the first place!"

"But don't you see, we do care. We need your blood, and the best way to ensure that Trigon isn't at risk of being destroyed again is to kill you in raising him!" This came from a second voice, who stood behind Deathstroke. This man was much older, appearing to be in his late 50s. His name was Rubinis, head leader of Brother Blood, and determined to get what he wanted.

"I hope the Gods of Azarath have no mercy on you!" She shouted again, trying in vain to get out of her bonds." And I hope you all rot in hell forever!" She added in anger.

The two men looked at each other, both giving equally little titters of amusement. Then they turned, striding off to walk back down the steps.

Raven could only take in deep breaths as the wind whipped around her up on the end of the tower, her heart wishing with all her hope that the Titans would come for her in time.

=========

Castles: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what the bad guys are planning to do with Raven! Quick, send BB up to save her!! :D

Kitty: So It wasn't Kiya after all, she was just the bait… Tune in for the next chapter, we promise lots of stuff that sounds remotely like Buffy, but is actually adjusted for our own means…

Castles: C ya when we update! : )


	13. The Prophecy

**Satan's Child**

Castles: There's gonna be some fan art for this chapter, and maybe the ending chapter, (which isn't far off) but for now, worry about Rae…She's gonna be sacrificed!! No!!

Kitty: Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She only puts claims to Shinta, Deathstroke, (Shinta's mysterious boss) The Haden Mountains, (of her own creation) and Kiya!

===

_Change-Of-Heart2:_  Updates have been a while, yes, mainly due to the fact that it a few members of my fan club to find the next few chapters! Reviews are the life blood of my stories, it's what keeps me going.

_Writer of love 17: _Um yeah, I'm a HUGE Charmed fan, so yes that idea probably did come from there, but oh well…

_Evil Knievel _That's a good question. Too bad I can't tell you, it would give the storyline away! I just knew you'd love that twist! And besides, if I can take my entire computer to pieces, so that the monitor, CPU, printer and all is unplugged, and manage to clean the separate parts, _and_ manage to put it all back together in a functioning manner, (I'm typing now, aren't I?) then I'm pretty sure you won't muck up your Dad's computer!!

_Wolf Pack Leader _ Welcome to the fan club! I can't believe you spent an hour finding me, that's real determination! Thank you for the support!

_Scribs: _Shush, don't tell anyone, but I'm a girl…. ::crickets chirp:: I'm bisexual, which partially explains why my crush doesn't want me. However, I do like guys too, Spike and Angel from Buffy are absolutely SEXY!!! Besides, you sound like a really nice guy, and I'll put a few more baby making scenes along the lines just for you!

===

Castles: I regret that updates have been slow due to the fact that I am moving house soon, and the house has to be absolutely spotless. I am working my ass off cleaning everything, and the taking apart/cleaning/putting back together of my computer didn't help! I am the only person who can do that, so I'm the idiot who'll have to take the damned thing apart to transport it to the new house! Plus, reviews are my stories life blood, I'm just not motivated to write without your support guys!! Please keep reviewing, you keep me going!!!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"I've found her." Cyborg grimly announced through gritted teeth, still bent over the computer's keyboard.

"You've got a lock on her location? Where is she?" Robin dashed to his friend's side, his hopes rising.

"Towards the North, on the Haden Mountains. I'm also detecting a strong energy source from there, something unusual. And there's a young girl, about 6 or 7 years old, around that area as well, not far from Raven's location." Cyborg tapped into the small chasm Raven was in, keying in for more information. "And BB, just to put your mind at rest, from what the computers can detect, Raven's baby is fine."

"Thank god.." He whispered, eyes strangely haunting with darkness.

"Are we going to get her then? Obviously, it's important to get her back so we can ensure the safety of her child. " Starfire reminded them, adding to the tense atmosphere in the room. With Kiya in bed asleep, exhausted from the night's events, the adults had remained up for a good part of the night trying to find Raven.

"We'd better go soon, I'm not happy about that odd energy source. Star, go get Kiya if it's ok with Beast Boy for her to come. Robin, down to the loading bay, we're going to the Haden Mountains." Cyborg  announced his orders, Starfire running for the exit at the changeling's nod of approval, Robin making for the opposite exit. He stopped when he saw the depressed look on Beast Boy's face, strangely worried about his old friend.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Are you worried about Raven?" He asked kindly.

"It's not only that Robin. That child might not be mine, and if it takes after it's mother, there's a good chance we might not know. I'm questioning myself, - why am I fighting to save something that might not even be my own? I want to save Raven more than anything in the world, but a good part of me doesn't want anything to do with that child." His voice showed a lot emotion, as the boy wonder could tell he was close to tears.

"And what if it is yours? What if you reject something that _does_ have everything to do with you? And even if it isn't, how could you even think of leaving Raven to take of it on her own?" Robin's words made sense, but he could see they were having no affect on his distraught comrade.

"I don't know Robin…I don't know…We'll know when that child is born…Until then, I'll just have to live with it." A few tears did drop then, Robin feeling the utmost pity for him.

"Have you considered telling Raven how you feel?" Cyborg chipped in.

"If I ever see her alive again. " Beast Boy grimly replied.

===

By that time, Raven was beyond panicking. There wasn't words that could describe her immense feeling of dread as she waited, trapped on the edge of an unsteady platform. There had been calls from help coming from the young girl at the other end, her voice carried on the wind to the demon.

"Well my dear, are you ready for the ritual?" Deathstroke gloated from in front of her again, making Raven jump in fright.

"If I say yes, will you do me a favour?" She nervously asked.

"What?" He asked with a snarl.

"Don't suddenly appear in front of me and scare me again, would ya?"

He laughed slightly at this, eyes glittering with amusement. "I'll try not to, but you won't live much longer anyway. And besides, at midnight tonight, you're going to die, and it's 9.00am already." He spoke the truth, the sun had risen a few hours ago, nearly blinding the demon.

"Just one more question before I die then? I mean, why do you have that other little girl tied up at the other end of the tower? She obviously isn't enjoying the morning sunrise." Raven's tactics weren't working well, distracting the men wasn't going to work.

"Oh you mean Anna? Yes, she's there because we need innocent blood as well, so she'll be cut the same time you are, allowing Trigon to pass into this world. Shame to kill such an innocent being, but still, sacrifices must be made for survival in this world." His smile of triumph was back, but Raven personally thought she was going to be sick.

"You would kill an innocent young human? How sick are you? I would rather die that kill someone like that. You disgust me." To prove her point, Raven spat roughly in his face, which earned her another cuff around the head.

"You are in no place to debate with me like that. You wanted to know why she was there, and now you know. So, I'll leave you in peace to enjoy your last 15 hours of life." With that, he turned, the black shiny suit he wore glinting in the morning sun.

"May the Gods of Azarath have mercy on us both." Raven whispered, her eyes looking with pity at Anna's terrified young expression at the other end of the tower.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

==14 hours later==

"Well, are we all set to go? " Robin asked. He was wasting no time at all, determined to find Raven as soon as possible.

"Hang on a minute, I'm not quite done yet. And don't worry, we'll save Rae." Cyborg hastily replied, fixing a few more bugs in his systems.

"Dad, will mum be okay? She will be okay won't she?" Kiya prodded nervously, her fears showing in her tone of voice.

"I don't know to be sure Kiya. Lets hope we get there in time, before it's too late." Beast Boy's mood had gone from bad to worse, his own deep doubts surfacing and showing in his rough, aggressive manner of things.

"Don't worry Kiya, we'll find her, and Robin will probably murder Slade at the same time, but still…" Starfire comforted the frightened young changeling, the unsettling mood between them all ever growing as the rescue mission began.

It was not far to the Haden Mountains, and before long, Cyborg had them within sight on his radar.  He was pretty certain by that time that Raven was within the source of the huge energy field, but with it being within such an open-spaced area, approaching whilst concealing themselves from view was going to a difficult, even somewhat perplexing affair.

"Shush, we don't want to alert them." Robin whispered, crouching behind a rock.

"Dad, Robin, look, up there." Kiya softly commented, pointing up to a huge metal construction in the middle of the crater. At the top, stood on the edge of the platform, Raven was chained to two lead poles,

"Raven…" Beast Boy uttered, slightly louder than intended. Guards nearby picked up on the mutter, calling to others on duty near the cavern headquarters of Satan's Sign, of which were built into the very stone of the mountains, reinforcements coming from every cave opening that could be seen.

"Oh bloody hell…" Robin muttered. "Titans, GO!" With that, he sprung into action, whipping out his staff, and smashing in the face of the nearest soldier.

"Get to Rae BB!" Cyborg shouted, blasting several more guards as he also jumped out.

"Oh none of you are going to get anywhere near her, not until her dead body lies upon the ground anyway." A familiar arrogant drawl called from in front of them, the speaker being none other than Shinta, back with an army of villains of the criminal underworld, and an equally huge military of dead souls backing her up.

"Scrap what I said before. Oh fucking hell! We are so fucking dead!" Robin cried, but still pushing himself and his team forward into battle. The odds were a million to one with the sheer size differences in the two sides, but if there was one thing all of the Titans still held and embraced, it was the willing determination to never give up.

And above the huge battle, which was beginning to take place, Raven picked up the faint cries of her friends and family, as they willingly threw themselves into battle to save her and the world. She looked down with hope fluttering faintly inside of her, her heart sensing the comforting warmth of her baby.

_We'll get through this, I promise, but please don't give up. There's a family waiting down there for us, and they're going to save us._ With such hope rising inside of them, Raven didn't see Deathstroke creep up behind her, her eyes too lost in the battle thousands of feet below.

"Well my dear, it appears that the cavalry has arrived. Hopefully Shinta and her armies will keep them busy long enough for me to kill you." He smiled when she jumped in shock.

"I though we agreed you weren't going to do that if I said I was ready for the ritual." She reminded him in a deadpan tone.

"You haven't said that you're ready yet, have you? I must say, I'm quite impressed at the efforts of your friends. They've taken down about a third of Shinta's armies already." The villain sniffed in disapproval as the demon focused her gaze back on the battle, deliberately ignoring the annoyed criminal.

Eventually, bored, and needing to do other important things, Deathstroke turned away from Raven, angry and determined to get his way.

The wind blew around the demon, as she surveyed the savage battle taking place below her. Robin going head to head with Shinta, Beast Boy and Kiya working together to try in a desperate attempt to get through the ranks and scale the tower to get to Raven. Cyborg and Starfire took to the rear, both taking on anything else that got through the others.

"Come on! We're nearly through! Keep going! " Beast Boy shouted, fighting with all his heart and soul to get to the one he loved so dearly, Kiya fighting alongside him with almost as much desire to get to her mother. But the armies were too strong, and within a matter of minutes, the Titans had been pushed backwards, even those able to take to the air being held back by the masses of dead souls and other creatures of the night that took place in Shinta's army.

For hours the battle raged on, the day dragging into noon time, Raven watching with anxiety from above. The stats and advances of each side changed constantly as the dead were slain into the underworld once more, demons and other creatures were banished, and the heroes themselves faced injuries and even coming close to death. Kiya was forced to fight for her life as well as that of her family, and more than once she came close to being fatally stabbed, being literally 'beheaded' and even narrowly avoiding being impaled on sharp rocks.

 Others weren't as lucky, Starfire ended up with a nasty gash to her forehead, blood spilling down her T-shirt. Robin didn't fair any better either, his arm received a vicious slash that took the actual tip of his right baby finger off. The stump lay on the floor in a small pool of blood, the boy wonder taking absolutely no notice of either the pain or the bleeding as he continued to fight. Beast Boy, locked in combat with Shinta, as Robin fell back to deal with her minions, gained blow after blow tussling with the angered demon. She wasn't playing around, one slash had taken a tiny chunk out of his left ear, causing a surprisingly small amount of blood.

The battlefield in the crater of the mountain was a blood strewn plain. Enemy weapons and torn clothing littered around the huge barren, bloodstained wasteland.  Although nobody was going to admit it, the heroes were losing. Shinta's armies were just too much for them.

Until, from behind the HQ of Brother Blood, a miracle came to aid the Titans from the darkness of the huge loss that was about to befall them.

===

"Hey! Evil freaks! Why don't you come and pick on someone your own size?" Aqualad, leading numerous heroes coming to lend their help to the Titans, stood firmly above the many caves adorning entrances to the Headquarters.

"Get them! Make sure they don't get to her!" Shinta cried, re-directing a huge number of her troops to stop the oncoming backup, which surpassed the small army sent to stop them.

"ATTACK!" Speedy shouted from behind Aqualad, firing his arrows into the oncoming enemy. He was joined by Hot spot, Wildebeest, Thunder and Lightning, numerous Atlantians, who had formed a backup line, and various other superheroes that were hidden in the darkness that lingered there.

The battle resumed, the exhausted Titans relieved at having half the work released from their shoulders. The newcomers roared and struck, Shinta being forced to use up more of her energy just to bring forth more of her evil forces. She was being worn down, but it would be a long way before any sight of a victory would come into view.

It was whilst the fight continued, a huge amount of Shinta's forces missing from the Titans side of the battle, that Beast Boy saw his chance. With Kiya behind him, and Robin taking down enough bad guys to follow them, the changeling headed for the tower, swinging up the stairs with ease, aiming to get to Raven as fast as possible.

None of them saw Slade, hiding behind a metal pole, lying in wait for them. He shot out with speed, despite his aged self, kicking Beast Boy full on in the solar plexus, causing him to fall directly backwards onto Kiya. The two tumbled down, landing painfully on a platform between the staircases. Robin however, having seen the kick, had jumped above the two, ending up clinging like a sloth to a slippery bar, finding himself dangerously losing his grip and sliding downwards.

"Beast Boy! Kiya!" Robin shouted, eventually giving up and falling back onto the steps below.

"Ow…" Came a response from Beast Boy, lying on top of Kiya.

"Extremely heavy weight on top of me." The younger changeling beneath called.

"Go on, get to Raven…Please save Raven…" Beast Boy added, his head pounding as the lights flickered out for a minute, the world turning black around him.

Turning in anger, Robin's lip curled as he drew his staff, uncountable years of pain, rage, and above all hatred for the aged villain in front of him surfacing  as he charged at Slade. With a swift, quick, deadly move, Robin impaled his enemy on the staff he rammed into the metal behind. Blood soaked through the black suit, Slade's breaths coming fast as unbearable pain ripped through the wound in his chest.

"It's over Slade. For good. Go to Hell." With that, Robin withdrew his staff, Slade sliding slowly to the floor, a stream of blood left behind on the pole. A small, blood stained hole remained above the villain's body, the shear force with which Robin had packed behind the staff actually penetrating the metal pole.

"Deathstroke, my dearest son…I am coming…We will reunite at last…." Slade's sentences were spoken as his chest heaved, each word a desperate struggle.

"What are you talking about? The only son you have is holding my friend captive. At least that's what Shinta said." Robin snapped.

"My real son is dead…The son Shinta talks of is my adoptive son…And he will kill your friend in less than 10 minutes…." Slade gasped, the pain become less acute, but his breathing rapidly failing.

Robin was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slade choked suddenly, rasping in pain, his lone eye rapidly closing. "Goodbye…Tim…"

The staff dropped from Robin grip. Slade, his archenemy, his nemesis, his adversary, was coughing up blood, in the worst state that he had ever seen him.

Slade was dead.

And Robin had killed him in his anger.

Shaking his head, Robin turned, swallowing deeply. He bounded up the staircases, his mind settled on one thing, - saving Raven.

Things weren't going well for the demon above. Deathstroke was taunting her without mercy, drawing his knife about her body. He had already left two scratches on her neck, and Raven's legs were aching from nearly 21 hours of standing. She was about ready to snap the chains binding her to the metal stakes and punch the guy in the face repeatedly.

"Ah the full moon. Is it not miraculous? " Deathstroke declared, the ritual knife still glinting in his hand.

"Yeah, on nights when I want to MEDITATE, not get sacrificed to raise my bastard of a father!" She retorted. Again, to show her anger, she did the only thing she could, and that was to spit in his face. He retaliated by raising his knife, holding it to her neck, pressing it into the skin.

"Do that again, and I will slit your throat quicker than you can take two more breaths." He dangerously replied, hurting her neck as he pushed on the knife.

"So? I'm going to die anyway." She answered. "As you said, no big deal."

"That may be so, but the fact that you die is written in legend. It's a prophecy. When a spawn of a great deceased demon like Trigon is impregnated with their own spawn, it is possible to murder that demon in a ritual at the hour of the full moon, to raise that dead demon. And prophecies are never wrong. So,  in what, 30 seconds, you're going to die as said in the prophecy." He explained this with careful precision, Raven understanding that her pregnancy was actually necessary for the ritual to have effect.

"I have to be pregnant for this to work?" She asked.

"Oh yes. And oh look, it's midnight." A smirk of triumph came across his face.

To prove his point, a clock chimed in the distance, both silently counting the strokes. As the twelfth chime gradually faded away into the darkness, Deathstroke advanced, and with one clean swipe, had cut a straight, deep wound in her left leg.

Raven cried out in pain as her ripped trouser leg began to soak up the dripping blood. Her breaths came in deep gasps as she watched the drips of her dark red blood fall silently upon the cold, metallic platform she was standing on. As the drips continued, her blood ran in rivets to the end of the metal, - and fell into the oblivion of darkness below.

Deathstroke muttered unfathomable words, and without warning, the first few drops of blood merged together, causing a black and red whirlpool to swarm into existence, the winds sweeping even more strongly as the portal to the demonic underworld continued to fuse and grow in the air just below Raven.

The destruction had begun.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: Did I mention that somebody else, (other than Slade) is going to die? Not telling who. I know, lets kill off Star, she's too happy anyway!!!

Kitty: If you kill off Star then she won't be able to do anymore baby making. And then Scribs will be most distress, as well as Robin.

Castles: Good point. And the ritual has begun! Slade is dead! Robin is on the way to save Raven! BB and Kiya are lying in a heap unconscious somewhere…Anyway, c ya when we update!!


	14. Falling From The Skies

**Satan's Child**

Castles: DAMN YOU ADULTFANFICTION.NET!!! Why can't you connect for me just when I am in desperate need to read some lemons of Raven and Beast Boy?!?! And I _really_ need some BBxRae action right now, 'cause I won't feel up to writing at all!

Kitty: Calm down, the site will be up again soon…And Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She only puts claims to Shinta, Shinta's boss, the mysterious Deathstroke, and the leader of Brother Blood! And she doesn't own the now ::cough:: dead Slade either!

===

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Thank you very much for the email! BBxRae4eva has now been banned. (I was keeping close tabs on that bitch) But meanwhile, don't feel _too_ sorry for BB, - fear him! Run from him!! Hide in terror!! cough Sorry about that, I was giving the plot away!!!

_Evil Knievel_: I'm not that good at fight scenes, I still consider myself an amateur, but I'll try to work in a few more fight scenes! Remind to see that film….

_Scribs_: Um…well…technically they'd need to eat, sleep and go for a crap in between, so it can't be non-stop…I'll tell you what, wait for me to finish getting my account set up on adultfanfiction.net, and then I'll write a full detailed one-shot lemon for you!!! I may be 14, but I am NO stranger when it comes to that sort of thing!!! Don't worry, Star won't be killed off!!!

_Byebyebb18: _Don't worry, you'll know soon enough! And yes, Speedy was there on the night Rae got laid by that other guy, so maybe…

_Anonymous reviewer_: I don't know your name, but I have seen the story, reported the bitch, and she's been banned!!! I kept close tabs on her once I knew, and you rooted twice for me on her story! I don't know who you are, but thank you for supporting me!!

_Da Mann_: flattered Why thank you, you've given me some good ideas for some odd short stories I may construct. And who knows, later stories, (if there is actually going to be any…) may tell a few backgrounds!! And Slade's actual son died, but I believe that son was called Deathstroke. In this story, the 'alive' Deathstroke is Slade's ADOPTED son! Titan'stower.com is indeed an excellent website, - it's because of that site that I know everything I do about the Titans! I haven't read the comics, but I know a lot!!!

_Bishigirl_: Oh yeah, that story! Copy, fake, and did absolutely no justice to the pathetic author. Upon emailing her, she told me that she hated me, because I am bisexual, calling me 'queer' and 'bent'. I now have a severe desire to go and stab her to a slow and painful death…

===

Castles: Hmm, whom are we going to kill off? It's such a difficult decision…I'll work it out I guess. ::reading naughty adult stories:: Bad Castles! It's funny, because on adultfanfiction.net, it gives you a pop up when you click on a story link which says 'I am old enough to read this!' I'm far from 18, - but that ain't gonna stop me!! Mwhahahaha!!!

Kitty: Anyway, onto Sacrifice! The reinforcements will most likely be mainly referred to as the 'allies', (We've been doing our History H/W!) and there's going to be a hell of a lot of fighting! Castles and me regret to say that we're coming to the end of the story here, and there are no promises that there'll be a sequel! So, without further ado, we present the latest instalment!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

As the first few drops of Raven's blood fell, creating the black and red stained portal that swam into existence like a whirlpool, everybody within the crater in the Haden Mountains turned to look at the mystery wormhole opening above them. Titans fighting Shinta's army stopped, turning to glance up in shock. Shinta herself looked up at the ever steady drip of blood. The reinforcements gaped, pointing and forgetting their battle, as their puzzlement equalled that of the many dead souls and giant demons.

For nearly 5 minutes, the only person who was thinking straight at all was Robin, as everyone else was in so much awe that they forgot to fight or do anything else. Raven, far up above, completely ignored the pain in her leg for a few seconds as she gasped in amazement at what was unfolding in front of her. Then, in a spilt second, everybody shook themselves back to their senses, and swung for the enemy once more, Robin continually dashing up the stairs as fast as he could go. All that he could think of was saving Raven, his concentration so intense he failed to notice a particularly low pole stretching across the pathway. He smacked full on into it, his head colliding with the metal, causing him to fall backwards, landing flat on his back.

"Ow…that's gonna leave a mark…" He staggered to his feet, holding his forehead in pain. Pulling his hand away, he discovered a rather large amount of blood on his fingertips. Shrugging his shoulders, and ignoring the burning headache that stretched across his head, he raced on, - remembering to duck beneath the metal pole.

Far below the rather high up Robin, and very slowly dying Raven, the battle beneath, unknowingly which would later on be called The Battle of Haden, the Titans and the reinforcements were not succeeding very well.

"There's too many! We'll never get through in time!" Speedy shouted, firing at several souls.

"Yes we will! I saw BB and Kiya, they've been injured! Robin has gone on!" Starfire called back, defending the front lines having lost the main role leaders of the battle. She was doing a fine job, many of the Atlantians coming to help them out. The rest of the allies were busy on the opposite side, inclosing Shinta and her army, the numbers of declining fast. Despite this, the demon showed no signs of remorse or hesitation.

"The Tower is in the middle of the battlefield, - which is where the enemy is! We'll have to fight through them to get to the Tower! " Cyborg yelled across to the opposite ranks. "Keep goin', we're doing ok!"

"But not for long tin man. I'm going to see to it that Master Trigon has a snack or two when he gets here, and then Master Deathstroke will see to it that the dark witches cast a powerful enough spell to control him! We will rule this plain, with Master Trigon serving as our puppet!" She laughed in glee, sending out a few more troops to crush the Titans.

"Um, how many of those dead thingies are there?! What is it down there, infinity of eternal souls at your willing?!" Aqualad remarked, taking down a soul with a flying kick and a couple of punches.

"The plain of the dead is eternal! Whoever rests there, the ghost spirits of millions of years, can be called upon!" Shinta replied, forming a dark energy ball in her right palm. "And you fish boy, are about to go on a one way trip to meet them!" With a laugh that rang in his ears, she chucked it at the petrified water being, saved by Thunder's quick actions of repelling the ball with his own powers.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson! You shall not harm anyone any longer! Brother, let us call upon the power of the elements!" Thunder beckoned to his brother, as the two cast themselves into the skies, creating dark thunderclouds and lightning crashes. Rain began to fall steadily, causing the hardened ground to develop gradually into sticky mud, dirt pools forming in ditches and empty potholes that lurked around the area. Despite the side effects this had on the Titans and the allies, it had an equally good effect on Shinta, her powers weakened by the lightning, and her army forces also sluggish and dampened down by the rain. Some especially weak souls disintegrated back into the spirit world, their barely opaque bodies unable to cope with such extreme water conditions.

"That's it! Their weakness! Water!" Starfire cried, stopping to throw several Starbolts at nearby enemies, watching as they disappeared.

"You won't be happy for very long. We're going to crush you for all you're worth, and then hand your bodies to Master Trigon! Demons, attack!" She shouted, the remaining forces of her army charging at the Titans, overpowering the tired, exhausted, and skin-soaked warriors. Within minutes, the remaining heroes were pinned to the ground, arms held behind backs, faces forced down to the mud. They were too worn down to fight anymore, as the allies realised swiftly that the two had been captured.

"Quickly! Get over to them!" Aqualad bellowed across to his many friends, not realising what was coming.

"I think, that it is time you handed down your leadership." A quiet voice spoke from beside him. Rubinis, the cult leader of Brother Blood, was standing beside him, holding a gun at the water creature's chest. Aqualad took two deep breaths as he fought the urge to not deck this guy in automatically.

"I'm not going anywhere but home when this battle is done." He replied in a voice as equally grave as Robin could master.

"I don't think so." Rubinis smirked as he moved the gun away from where it was pressing into Aqualad's side, and aiming it for his head. "Bye bye." He teased, before pulling the trigger.

The water being was dead before his body hit the ground.

Blood spilled out over the muddy ground, a single bullet embedded in Aqualad's temple. Even though he was dead, his chest still continued to rise for a few minutes, before his lungs collapsed, and a single, choked word emitted faintly from chapped lips.

"Onnarkai…" The single, 3-syllable word escaped from his throat, before the elderly leader standing beside threw back his head and laughed as Atlantians stared in shock.

"Onnarkai, sebini kei moncai…" One murmured, before Rubinis turned and shot him directly in the chest as well.

His killing spree continued, and within 10 minutes, 49 Atlantians lay dead upon the ground.

And lying beside them, the muddy ground stained with blood, Wildebeest lay dead, his hide stripped by the many servants of Rubinis. Further on still, beside Aqualad's body, Hotspot lay injured, in absolute agony from the blinding pain of the bullet within it.

The ranks were falling, and the allies were dropping one by one.

===

"It's just too much! People are dying! Aqualad and Wildebeest are already dead!" Cyborg waded through the souls to try and reach Starfire and Speedy, the last few holding up the ranks of the Titans side. The remaining Atlantians, and some unrecognisable others were holding up the other end, with Thunder and Lightning doing their best aiding them from the skies. Everybody else was too injured, - or dead.

"We can't stop now! We have to keep going! Raven is depending on us!" The alien replied, blasting several souls. She was suddenly ambushed, two hitting her from behind, sending her sprawling. She turned, blasting them back, hitting one with a starbolt, which vanished into a breath of smoke, but missing the other, which dodged her attack, rushing forward to try and overwhelm her with it's mind powers.

"Now, now, be nice." Rubinis called from where he'd been making his way through the battle, the allied troops falling in their numbers.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, managing to hit the rogue soul heading her way, stopping to kick at one approaching from behind.

"That's not really important now, is it?" He lifted his gun, shooting the alien dead on in her stomach. "After all, you're dead now." Shrugging his shoulders, leaving the dying girl in agony and blood, he moved on, his intentions becoming clearer to the dwindling heroes.

"Star! Starfire! " Cyborg shoved his way through the crowds, ducking past clouds of evil from the dead souls, avoiding the swings of other enemies trying to get to him, stopping and kneeling beside the fading Starfire. He cupped her head as gently as he could, trying to rouse her, the nearly lifeless alien wincing in pain, her breaths deepening.

"Get them! Now! Whilst they're distracted!" Shinta cried, smiling as the remaining forces of the Titans were grabbed, too exhausted to fight anymore. The injured were thrown down beside them, moans coming from the agonising pain. All of the dead were merely laid out in lines, as heroic soldiers would have been in the Army.

"No…It can't be over…" Cyborg whispered, held by a huge demonic creature with huge horns. "Raven is depending on us and so is the world…"

"It's over metal man. We have _won_…And oh look, I do believe master Trigon is just arriving now…" She pointed upwards to where the huge portal had grown considerably since he'd last looked. From there, he could see a clawed hand just pulling it's way up to the surface, the tip of a horn pushing up. This was accompanied with loud cries and bellows, roars of vengeance rising from the ashes.

"It is not over yet." A new voice called across the battle field. "It's far from over."

Shinta turned to see both Beast Boy and Kiya, shoving their way through the crowds, anybody who dared to try and stop them getting knocked down in a split second. The angry changeling was not in the mood for playing around, a look of haunting death passing across his face. Kiya didn't look very content either as she trotted along behind her father. Leaving his side for a minute, she strode past everyone to reach the rapidly dying Starfire.

"Star…" She whispered. Getting no response, she carefully placed her hands over the wound in her stomach, her hands becoming encased in a blue light as she healed the wound with as little effort as possible. Starfire's eyes slowly flickered open, blinking fast as she noticed the young changeling in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked, holding onto Kiya for support.

"That's enough!" Shinta finally snapped out of her daze at seeing the two enter, and rushed forward, aiming to hit Kiya. She was stopped as a tiger jumped her, rolling over and pinning her to the ground. With a snarl, he ripped at her sodden clothing with his claws, causing blood to spill, as Beast Boy continued to bite and scratch at her, finally beginning to release his rage of the whole situation. All the anger, pain, worry and fear was allowed freedom as his size continued to grow, nearly crushing Shinta with his body weight.

He would have killed her had it not been for a pleading daughter of his.

"Dad! Dad stop! You'll kill her! If you kill her you'll be no better than she is! Please!" She ran to his side, desperate trying to pull him away, tugging at his wet fur.. Reluctantly, he eventually released his death trap he had unleashed on Shinta, and allowed Kiya to lead him back to the side lines. The demon was in a terrible state, blood falling everywhere. Others came to her sides, pulling her up, taking her away.

The enemy was falling back, the allies, or what remained of them, also backing into their own corner. The fight was over for that moment, but somehow, both Beast Boy and Starfire thought the same thing, - the war was far from over.

"Come on." Beast Boy grimly reminded the sorrowful party. "To the tower. Robin and Rae are counting on us." He turned, everybody who was able and on their feet following. Kiya remained for a few minutes, healing who she could, paying respects to the dead.

Nobody was expecting what was about to happen, as a familiar person was about to fall from the skies…

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Robin couldn't remember how long ago it had been since he'd watched Beast Boy and Kiya tumble down the staircase. In fact, he couldn't seem to recall when he'd smacked into that pole, practically slitting his head open. The wound was still bleeding, the front of his shirt was stained with drops of blood from where it had run down his face. By far the worst part was the agonising headache that spread through his head, getting to every corner of his mind, blurring his vision, and certainly doing no good for his concentration.

"Where was that opening…" He muttered to himself, finally spotting the exit from the winding stairs. Racing up, he emerged onto an unsteady bridge, an archway overhead. Looking around, he realised that there was more than one person who needed saving up there. To his left, he could see Raven. To his right, he could see a young girl who looked almost dead, the blood was everywhere. Eventually deciding to run for the younger girl, as he had seen Deathstroke over next to Raven, standing like a military officer, he stepped out into the cool night air, the moonlight shining down on them.

Directing his way down the long, unsteady walkway proved more difficult than he had thought. There was no handrails, and no safety nets below. If he slipped and fell, - he was as good as dead.

"Hey. Hey are you okay?" He called softly to the girl, but she was slumped forward, her body limp. Turning her head upwards, Robin felt for a pulse. There was none, and he might of as well been invisible, the girl would never know he had come to save her. Sighing, the Boy Wonder carefully tiptoed back to the archway, before silently drawing his staff, and two birdarangs.

_Ready. Aim. Fire!! _ He thought, simultaneously throwing the two birdarangs swiftly at Deathstroke's turned back. He got a direct hit, the villain's cry of pain alerting Raven, who was also in great pain by that time.

"Robin…How brave of you…But you won't be here for long." Deathstroke quickly recovered, drawing a sword from a scabbard strapped over his shoulder. "Get ready to die."

"I'm only here to save Raven. Now get out of my way." The angry Robin snarled back, as the two began to move towards each other, weapons held at an aimed angle. Within two seconds, each lunged at the other, metal clashing with metal.

"Give up now! Or you'll die as well as her!" Deathstroke hissed.

"Never. " Robin shoved the sword back, swinging his staff forward and catching his opponent clean on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Jumping over him, he ran for the desperate demon in front of him.

"Robin…It's too late, I'm already dying…" She cried, wincing in pain.

"It's never too late. I'm going to save you and the world if it's the last thing I do." He determinedly answered, going to untie her. He was stopped by a painful slit across his back, a huge sword slash running down his back. Robin cried out in pain as a long wound opened, his blood falling to mingle with Raven's.

"You are going to die." The enemy simply said. "Now, get on your knees and beg."

"I'd rather kill myself than turn into your slave. " Robin retorted, picking up his dropped staff, and swinging it round, but was stopped by Deathstroke's sword, which retracted, and lunged forward again, catching Robin in the side. More cries of pain came from the wounded hero, as more blood fell, the platform becoming increasingly lagged in the spreading blood.

Falling back, Robin stayed close to Raven, holding his staff in a defensive position. The villain ran forward again, this time dropping his sword, and catching Robin by his staff. Pushing the metal pole down and away from him, he gripped the overpowered hero in a strangulation movement. Slowly throttling the Boy Wonder, Deathstroke moved towards the edge of the platform.

"Bye, bye." He added with an evil smile, releasing his grip on his throat.

He was shocked when Robin grabbed his calf, pulling him forward as Robin dangled over the edge, his only grip on the platform being the villain's leg.

"If I'm going down, - you're coming with me." With that, Robin yanked as hard as he could on Deathstroke's calf, causing him to slip over. With no balance, and nothing to grip hold of for support, the enemy fell over the edge, missing the ledge of the walkway by mere seconds.

"Robin!" Raven shouted as her old friend fell into the darkness, Deathstroke plunging down with him…

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: Dun, dun, dun!! I think I got a _little _bit carried away with the killings, but hey, Star didn't die! Everybody else just died… Anyway, if you guys want to see a RUDE picture of Shinta that I did over the last few days, (she is nude…) then take out the spaces and put the two slashes after the http in the following link, and paste it into your web address bar!! http:www. deviantart. com/deviation /8311395/ If you are offended by nudity, then please do not view the picture.

Kitty: And to see a picture of me, then take out the spaces in this link!! http: www. deviantart. com/deviation /8259550/

Castles: C ya when we update!! And please do take the time to view my other art, some of it is fanart from this story!!


	15. Sacrifice

**Satan's Child**

Castles: Pain…Pain…Ow… In case you're wondering, I got assaulted at skool, and ended up with a spilt lip, from being punched in the mouth twice, and a VERY poorly finger, which means that I am unable to type very well, so updates have been slow, I know.

Kitty Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She only puts claims to Shinta, Deathstroke, Rubinis, and anyone else strange sounding that we haven't mentioned!!!

===

_Ocdsugar:_ When I say 'baby-making' I generally mean sex, regardless of whether a child is the result of that night of lurve... Therefore, Robin and Starfire could have a baby from their baby making, and they could not, but it is still called baby making. Confused? You should be!

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Ow…pain to my poorly lip…I may have been punched in the face, but I can still write! Don't worry, more is on the way! But I'll have to find my plot-planning book first, so that I know what to write!!

_Scribs_: I never said Robin was going to die. And if you want to know about my extensive knowledge of baby-making scenes, go find HyperSonicAdam2 on Adultfanfiction.net. Read the few short stories he has, and you'll know soon enough as to how I know!!! But be patient, it tends to kick you off when there's too many people online. UU

_Byebyebb18_: Since when did Robin sleep with Raven? But as we have no idea who actually did sleep with Raven on her one-night-stand, so it _could_ (emphasis on _could_) be Speedy. And I ain't telling which chapter you will find out who the father is, you'll have to find out for yourself!

===

Castles: silently laughing as she contemplates chapter Ow…hurts poorly finger Little do they know what is going to happen. Okay, I have a little poll for you all:

Who do you think the father of Raven's unborn child is?

Speedy

Beast Boy

Somebody unknown because Castles hasn't mentioned them.

Other. (please specify)

No biggie, just want to know what you all think about it.

Kitty: We're going to turn this into a bit of a song-fic chapter. It will feature the song 'In The Shadows' by The Rasmus. With that out of the way, on with the ficcie!!!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

_= No sleep._

_No sleep until I'm done finding the answer._

_Won't stop._

_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes, I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected._

_Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted..= _

As Trigon began to make his presence known to the dwellers below, the Titans were racing in a battle against time to save the Earth, and Raven. A distraction, by the means of Rubinis rushing out with his gun however, delayed their progress, and both Beast Boy and Cyborg were becoming increasingly worried.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot down every single fucking one of you!" Rubinis shouted, his almost regal robes flowing in the mud below him. He had a mad glint in his eye, the torn and tattered hem of the robe fluttering on the light breeze.

"Get out of the way." Beast Boy grimly replied.

"Fuck you! Fuck off all of you! Prepare to die!!" The cult leader screamed, firing randomly. Thankfully, his aim was poor, and nobody was hit.

"Fuck off yourself." Kiya casually added, throwing the gun out of his hand with one flick of her wrist. Smiling with pride as he looked around, wide-eyed with terror, she picked him up with her telekinesis powers, and chucked him leftwards. He crashed with the metal pole in the stairwell in front of them, slumping unconscious for a few precious seconds.

"Come on." The young changeling added, nodding towards the stairs. "We've got a world to save."

For the next ten minutes, nobody said a word, as they dashed up stairwell after stairwell. It was only when the heard the cries from above, and saw two familiar black silhouettes falling past, both seeming to be in a struggle to get away from the other, that they realised that Robin had pretty much failed in getting past Deathstroke.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, running to the side of the balcony. "We must save him!" She numbly reminded them.

"We'll go back. BB, Kiya, go on." Cyborg said, turning with the remainder of the party following him. Starfire practically flew after his path downwards, desperation lining her voice. Beast Boy and his daughter merely sighed, turning to run on.

===

Robin didn't know how far it was to the ground, but he felt somehow that he was going to die. He would hit the muddy plain below, and he was going die there, along with Deathstroke. Both had been engaged in a battle going down, a battle to separate from the other. This hadn't worked, as each one tried to push the opponent away, and holding onto the other's clothes in order to push them away wasn't getting either anywhere.

"Let go! Get off me!" Deathstroke shouted, as they plummeted towards the earth.

"Let go of me! I'm not landing beneath you!" Robin cried, trying to disentangle himself. The rain had begun to fall again, and he knew that he didn't have much time left before they crash landed. In a last ditch attempt, Robin pushed Deathstroke beneath him, mere seconds before impact came. 

With a sharp thud, Robin and Deathstroke made contact with the hardening muddy ground.

_= I've been watching, I've been waiting._

_In the shadows, of my time._

_I've been searching, I've been living._

_For tomorrow's, all my life.=_

"Robin! Robin where are you?!" Starfire miserably looked around, still looking for her lost lover. They had found Deathstroke, his body lying wet with the rain. The villain was seemingly dead, but nobody had bothered to look for a pulse, so whether he was still alive or not was unknown. But there was no sign of Robin, even if he was dead, they couldn't trace his body.

"Star…give it up…You'll never find him…He's gone.." Cyborg gently tried to help her accept the loss, but the alien refused to accept it.

"No! I won't give up until I at least see his body! But I'm sure he's alive, and I WILL find him!!" She stifled a sob, going back to look where Deathstroke's body was.

"Brother, look…" Lightning pointed to inches from where Starfire was, to the main foundations of the tower. There, only just visible, was a small ripped piece of Robin's jacket. "Maybe…maybe Robin is alive…"

Starfire, having seen where her old friend was pointing to, carefully stooped down, the moonlight unable to get to that area, therefore giving her no light. Illuminating a fist, she held it in front of a gap in the building works.

"Robin! You are alive!"

For there, just inside the small gap, Robin lay curled up, several huge cuts across his left cheek, shoulder, arm and thigh. It was obvious that he had crawled in on his right side, for there was no blood on the ground. The only other wound that looked bad was the huge sword slash across his back. Although not dead, and most certainly not unconscious, he was most certainly in a bad way. Starfire looked rather nervously down upon him, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"St…Starfire?" He managed to croak, his eyes shining dimly in the darkness. He reached his fingers forward slightly, trying to reach his girlfriend, his breath coming ragged and panting. She reached forwards, fingertips gently touching. For a few moments, a feeling of hope, and relief flowed through both of them, a feeling which was only shattered when Robin coughed harshly, his chest heaving with the effort.

"He is alive friend? I thought he would surely die falling from that height." Thunder asked.

"Deathstroke…He…he broke…my…fall…Dead I think…but…saved my…life…" Robin managed to stammer from his space in the frameworks of the tower. "He was…Slade's…..adopted son…" He finished.

"Adopted?" Cyborg echoed. "Now there's an improvement."

_= They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe,_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave._

_Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder,_

_Somehow, I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder. =_

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"Uh…help?" Raven desperately called from her position at the top of the tower. Despite trying her hardest to hang on, she knew that she was dying, and so was her unborn child. Her breathing was heavy, her throat feeling as if it was closing up. Trigon was still unable to pass over to the physical plain, the demon already knew that was because she wasn't dead. He was still trying, trying to break through, trying not to prolong her death in his impatience to pass over.

Not that he would get very far when he did. For below, hidden in the many tunnels, passageways and secret caves around the gorge they were in, many hundreds of dark witches lay in waiting for when he entered the world for real. The demon was completely aware of their presence, her leg had been cut by one of the dark witches athames. But when Trigon came, those witches were going to cast in their hundreds a controlling spell, a spell meant to force him under their rule, so that Rubinis and Deathstroke would be able to take over the world.

Okay so Deathstroke was probably dead along with Robin, but Raven had a certain feeling that Robin was still alive. She was beginning to feel dizzy, a sense of feeling that she couldn't quite place. The world was beginning to spin around her, fading slightly, everything becoming darker than before.

"Could…use some help right about now…" She gasped, nearly collapsing from her pain.

"Oh I'd be happy to help you." Rubinis answered as he strode up behind her. "I'd love to kill you off a bit quicker." He smiled with his evil grin again, as she raised her head to snarl in anger at him.

"Leave me alone. If I'm gonna die, I want to do it without you gloating over my dead body." She snapped back at the cult leader.

"How about we remove the madman for you then?" Kiya sarcastically remarked from the archway where she and her father stood, ready to fight the enemy.

"That would be appreciated…If you could just untie me then, things might go a bit more smoothly…" She called back, taking two rather deep breaths, swallowing back tears as a fresh streak of pain shot through her chest.

"You'll never take her back alive…" Rubinis hissed, drawing a gun in one hand, and a small, lithe dagger in the other. "Not unless you want to risk dying yourselves…" He stood like a wild animal in front of Raven, skin deathly pale, eyes like twin diamonds, buried inside the sunken folds of skin that covered over them. He was about to run forward, brandishing his weapons, when he suddenly tripped, falling forwards to crash onto the metal below as Raven suddenly kicked him with no apparent warning, her aim at his calf throwing his balance off guard.

"You'll pay for that…" He snarled through gritted teeth. Lifting himself back upright, the angry enemy ran forwards at the two in front of him, ambushing them in a sudden shock. His tactics worked well, Beast Boy was slung against a pole in the archway's foundations, and Kiya was sent tumbling forwards, sprawling out in front of Rubinis almost as if she was bowing in prayer.

"Yes, bow before me as you shall soon call me master!" He laughed suddenly, his bellows slightly angering the still trapped Trigon within the demonic portal. But he wasn't laughing for long:

For two swift seconds when he was too busy laughing, Kiya lifted a fist upwards, - and nailed him in the balls.

_= I've been watching, I've been waiting,_

_In the shadows, of my time._

_I've been searching, I've been living,_

_For tomorrows, all my life. =_

The cult leader stiffened, as Kiya raised an eyebrow in questioning, whilst Raven just smiled and burst out laughing behind them. Beast Boy merely widened his eyes, a grin beginning to creep across his face.

"You were saying?" Kiya asked rhetorically, whilst Rubinis slump over onto the floor, hands holding onto his painful crotch, his face screwed up with the soreness. Still laughing, she stepped over him, running to her mother. "Are you okay Mum?" She asked.

"Do me a favour, and get rid of these damned cuffs on my wrist first please. At least then I can use my powers." The demon answered. Her condition was worse than they had thought, Kiya could see that. But she determinedly refused to let it show, as she worked on the cuffs, using her telekinesis to silently unlock them.

Within 10 minutes, they had dropped to the floor, Raven flexing her wrists as best as she could with her bonds still there. "Much better" Raven remarked.

"Not for long…" Rubinis growled from behind as he staggered to his feet, his gun pointed directly at Beast Boy behind them. "Make another move, and lover boy here is dead." He laughed, a merciless, maniac laugh. Rubinis was insane, crazy enough to kill the changeling in order to raise Trigon, who had barely moved any further forward since anybody had last looked.

He was stopped by Kiya, who jumped him from behind. This had a reverse affect, as Rubinis dragged her off his back, swinging around to toss her like a rag doll into the air, watching as she fell to the floor, losing her balance and toppling off the walkway.

"Kiya!" Beast Boy and Raven shouted in unison.

The young changeling already knew she would be okay. About halfway down, she transformed into a little robin bird, taking to the skies again, and flying to the nearest gap in the building works in order to reach safety. Breathing heavily with relief, she turned to relax for a minute on the

staircases, her eyes suddenly following the trial of blood on the staircase she spotted. She then noticed the metal staff of Robin's, soaked in blood, lying abandoned next to one of the many walls.

Her eyes finally found the dead body of Slade, lying against the stone cold pole in front of her. Why she hadn't seen the body before, when she and her dad had woken up, she didn't know.

Shrugging, Kiya turned and jumped down the remaining stairs that led to the blood stained battle field below.

===

"Kiya? What are you doing back down here?" Cyborg asked, whilst the young changeling brushed herself off.

"Got chucked off the tower. Not too bad, I managed to turn into a bird halfway down." She replied, cocking her head slightly to one side as she noticed Starfire. "What's up? Why is Star just sitting there?"

"Let us just say that our friend is alive, but is also currently inside that building. She is trying to get him out." Thunder sighed as more thunderous roars echoed from above. "Is he ever going to shut up? At this rate, we will all get headaches."

"He won't shut up until he gets revenge. And that is precisely what we are going to stop, - if we actually get that far. Robin is a slightly bigger priority right now." Cyborg grimly reminded them, sitting back down on the rock he had been perched on before. "Just let Star work her magic."

"Hey uh, has anyone got some paracetamol? I already have a killer headache." Kiya said with a groan.

_=Lately I've been walking, walking in circles,_

_Watching, waiting for something._

_Feel me, touch me, heal me,_

_Come take me higher…=_

"Robin? Robin can you move in there?" Starfire's big green eyes began to well up with tears, as she reached out and shook the barely conscious Robin. The boy wonder could move a little, and most certainly make small noises, but he was unable to crawl out of the little gap he had gotten himself into, for his injuries were too great.

"Please Robin, please try and get out of that little hole. I will help you." Starfire's pleas were answered in a way as the boy wonder carefully managed to stretch out an arm, but physically unable to do anything else.

"Maybe I can help. Robin doesn't appear to be moving out of there anytime soon, so I might be able to move him by telekinesis. I may not be able to move him far, but out of there would be a good start." Kiya carefully knelt beside the distressed Starfire, silently seeking permission from Robin. "Do you mind Robin? It seems to be the only way to get you out of there."

"Raven…might be…able…to do better…but out…of…here is…a start…Go ahead.." He took a deep breath to recuperate, before nodding slightly as well.

"Here goes nothing…" The young changeling muttered, wordlessly concentrating on her demonic powers, before she surrounded Robin with her own black/white aura, carefully lifting his curled up little form from the ground a few inches. Pausing for a few seconds, she took an intake of breath, and began to move Robin towards her. It was taking huge amounts of concentration and energy, as she moved him a few inches at a time, but it was indefinitely working.

" Cyborg look.…That portal is slowly getting bigger I swear. And all the time, we can see a few more horns poking up, and definitely a few more eyes. Maybe this whole thing is going quicker than we thought." Lightning muttered to the hybrid, pointing at the large red space floating above them.

"Maybe, but I trust BB. He might have his doubts at the moment, but he loves Raven more than anything. Sure they do fight a lot, but you can bet they'll make up within a few hours. That's how their relationship works in a way." Cyborg whispered his reply as Robin was ¾ out of the little cove, Kiya's body beginning to take the effects of it all.

"Kiy, are you sure you can keep this up? You're wearing yourself out. " Cyborg gently whispered, trying not to break her concentration. With Robin practically out of the gap, she slowly lowered his weight to the floor, releasing her hold, - before flopping sideways and collapsing from exhaustion.

"Kiya!" Starfire exclaimed, turning the girl over to check her pulse and breathing. Gathering that the young changeling was only conked out from overwhelming tiredness, the alien turned her attention to Robin, who, with a bit of shifting on the allies part, was re-arranged so that he was officially out of the tower.

"Well, Robin's safe. I only hope we can say the same for Raven." Cyborg declared, glancing up at the scene unfolding in front of them.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

_=I've been watching, I've been waiting,_

_In the shadows, of my time._

_I've been searching, I've been living,_

_For tomorrow's, all my life. =_

Raven and Beast Boy weren't any better off. Despite Beast Boy's attempts at stopping Rubinis, the cult leader was determined to rid himself of the green skinned male as he had done with Kiya. Raven was really struggling, the still proceeding ritual taking a real toll on her as it slowly drained away her life force to further open the portal.

"Die you little annoying shape shifter!" Gun shots echoed into the night as Beast Boy jumped, shifted, twisted, and did everything else possible to avoid the bullets that flew his way. Raven would have helped him out, but she was too busy attempting to release her own bonds, which were tightly bound, and used up more energy to release. Beast Boy probably would have been hit numerous times had it not been for his quick actions in transforming into a ram, and charging at the cult leader, catching him by surprise, as the ram shifted into a tiger, rearing and growling as the changeling grew in size, his anger pouring out, Rubinis aiming closer and closer to the edge.

"No! You'll never defeat me! I am invincible!" Rubinis cried into the night as the tiger took a swipe at his left arm, - cleanly ripping the arm from it's socket, blood dripping everywhere. Sinking his fangs into nearby flesh on the aged leader's shoulder, Beast Boy ripped, tore, bit and did all he possibly do to Rubinis, practically mutilating him.

Raven merely watched and gasped as she saw her lover fight for everything that had ever meant anything to him, the disfigured body of Rubinis, the crazed cult leader of Brother Blood, falling to the floor, her body going into shock as she saw the tiger sniff the dead man, before pushing it off the edge, the blood shining like rubies in the air. It was then that a sharp, almost fatal feeling pain spread across the demon's body, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Raven?" Beast Boy, in human form, ran back to her, gently embracing the one he loved, before setting to work on her bonds. In the distance, a clock chimed 3.00am, as a bellow of anger stretched up from the portal which was growing at a very steadily rate. Raven already knew that she was close to death, her natural instinct telling her that she was going to die, but also telling her that Trigon was never going to pass into their world with her death.

"Beast Boy, give it up…I'm going to die…" Raven tried to plead, but he wouldn't have any of it, continually working on the bindings that tied her to the metal posts. Within minutes, he had them undone, carefully taking hold of her as she fell forward from exhaustion. For what seemed like mere seconds, a kind of peace came over the two lovers, as the world seemed to disappear, and they only knew each other.

The first shakes of the unsteady tower brought them back to reality.

"What's happening?" Raven slowly lifted her head, as a deep, violent shake took hold of the poorly built construction.

_=I've been watching…=_

" The tower….It's collapsing! We have to move now!" Beast Boy would have got up and helped Raven, but the strain of the ritual, which was still in progress, not yet completed, and the weight of her swollen belly restricted her, and she fell back like a child.

"Raven please! We'll die if we stay!" The changeling was desperate, trying to lift her, but failing as she pushed him away.

_=I've been waiting…=_

"I can't…I'm dying anyway. Save yourself. Even if I could get down, the ritual would still kill me." But Beast Boy was adamant, refusing to leave her side as the tower began to wobble without warning, both unknowingly sliding further and further towards the edge where Raven had been bound minutes ago.

"I won't leave you…" He reminded the demon, who, in desperation, actually pushed him away, not letting him get closer.

_=I've been searching…=_

"For fucks sake forget about how much you love me and go! If both of us die, Kiya will have no one! And one of us is going to die! Now go!" She begged him, tears spilling as the shakes began to uproot the tower, crumbling the foundations.

But Beast Boy never had a chance to go. For with one absolute shake, the entire construction collapsed, falling to the ground with crashes as the poles, bars and stairs caved in, toppling like a giant mass of dominoes to the far away ground below.

_=I've been living, for tomorrow…=_

Beast Boy fell forwards, his hand releasing Raven's as he fell with the tower, turning into a falcon and flapping back upwards to try and reach Raven.

_=In The Shadows…=_

He never reached her. Raven fell downwards, straight into the waiting portal below that glowed a blinding red as she vanished forever into the deep red underworld…

_= I've been waiting…=_

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: ::hides from mob of angry readers:: Don't kill me! Raven's already dead, it wouldn't do for me to join her in the demon underworld, then I won't be able to update! Next chapter is the last! Yes, the END OF THE STORY!!! Hopefully, everyone will get their questions answered in the next chapter, but some may go unanswered…

Kitty: Did ya like this song fic/chapter? We thought it went perfectly, for some unknown reason. Next chapter is last, and if Scribs is lucky, there MIGHT be a baby making scene… If not, there'll be one soon!


	16. Touched By An Angel

**Satan's Child **

****

Castles: **LAST CHAPTER!!! **::hides from mobs of angry readers:: Don't kill me yet, if you do, I can't update any other stories, (despite the fact that this has been my main focus for months…) and that would be a terrible shame. Besides, you do want to discover the final conclusion, - don't you?

===

_Change-Of-Heart2_: Here's your ending! It's only meant to be a short chapter, so it only took 2 days to write! Meh, it's been two weeks, and my lip still hasn't completely healed. UU

_Scribs_: I'm afraid a baby-making scene isn't possible in this chapter. However, stick around, and I promise you a good one soon! Since when were BB and Rae married? Besides, Rae's a main character. I can't kill her off. (Unless this is some Shakespeare tragedy, where _everybody _dies…)

_Evil Knievel_: It IS possible for BB to be every animal under the sun, but I find that I, and probably others, naturally find using a tiger as his main form a good format to use. As you've mentioned it, I'll try and expand the animals he becomes in my other stories.  And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the final instalment in what has been a continually running series for, - ::runs off to check when she started the fic::: 5 months!!!

_%n:_ I specialize in dark. Well, that and random baby making scenes! Welcome to Castles Kingdom!

===

Kitty: Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She only puts rights to Shinta, Deathstroke's identity, and Kiya.

Castles: With that out of the way, - let us continue with the conclusion to our thriller!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Beast Boy fell forwards, his hand releasing Raven's as he fell with the tower, turning into a falcon and flapping back upwards to try and reach Raven.

He never reached her. Raven fell downwards, straight into the waiting portal below that glowed a blinding red as she vanished forever into the deep red underworld…

The ground shook underfoot as a torrent of fireballs began to rain down on the courageous, but exhausted and worn heroes below. Above them, the falcon became a kestrel, calling on the winds for his lost lover. Turning against the harsh winds that began to emerge suddenly from the North and the East. The deafening growls and roars of Trigon repeated against the still darkened skies that were slowly changing from black and grey to a dark, bloody red.

"We have to do something!" Starfire shouted against the mighty noise that had begun to increase with every second.

"What about Mum! And Dad!" Kiya called, trying to help cover the badly injured Robin, and others who were too weak against the harsh winds.

"She fell from the tower! Raven must be…gone. The ritual is complete and the world's about to go K.Od!"  Cyborg shouted in reply, gathering up Robin's limp form as they ran for shelter in the abandoned caves nearby. The dark witches who had been supposedly brought in to bring Trigon under Rubinis's power had long gone, running deep into the catacombs of the cult leader's HQ.

"You mean…No I won't believe it! She isn't dead!" Kiya repeated this again and again as they found some shelter in a small, but deep cavern. The kestrel caws still continued to echo into the night, as Beast Boy finally swooped down to land in front of the cave. His eyes showed nothing but pain as he walked in, almost immediately ambushed by Kiya, who began to sob desperately into his arms.

"Please tell me it isn't true…Mum can't be dead, please say she isn't dead!" The young girl's pleas brought tears to the strong willed changeling, who hugged her close, sharing the pain they both felt.

"Kiya…I saw her fall…If your mother isn't dead by what would be a miracle, I would have known by now." His words were gentle, but still blunt and to the point. The two broke down, both falling equally to their knees, holding on like children to each other, their sobs bouncing off the crumbling rocky walls. Everybody else could only look on with pity and sympathy, their hearts wishing that something could be done to bring the demon back.

What they didn't know was that there was indeed a way to bring Raven back, - a way that was going to save more than Raven's life…

===

"Go. Bring her back. See to it that her sacrifice eliminates the evil, for she will not live whilst Trigon the Terrible commences with destruction of the Earth." The great God spoke to his messenger, pointing to the blue and green planet that was visible through the clouds. "The Dark Goddess will be assured that such a great thing is for the greater good."

"Yes my Lord. I will leave at once. One can only hope that the dark powers are not too great." The winged messenger bowed before the great Lord, who's face she had never seen in all the years that she had served him, let alone actually been properly complimented on her services. But then, as a messenger, you weren't really much more than mortals compared to the greatness and powers of the Gods themselves. She bowed once more, before casting a gap through to the earthly plain.

It was a place she had been to many times before. But she had never been asked to balance the different powers in a case like this. If the situation was not fully understood, it was almost as if she was being asked to give the powers of darkness an upper hand. But she was not, and it was that part that she found most difficult to comprehend.

The messenger appeared in the dark red skies that were cast above the crater, Trigon's huge form almost through the portal, it having expanded many more times since the ritual had begun. His power had grown just as much, for the demon was still creating bigger and bigger fireballs, throwing them down upon the nearly abandoned crater around him. Only two people remained, - a lost brother and sister, who, through the huge battle that had erupted many hours before, had been brought closer together than they had been in years. For one was Shinta, and she sought out her lost brother, one who's soul had been tainted many years before by the tempting forces of darkness.

"Brother! Brother where are you? Please, come back to me!" The lost villain dodged fireball after fireball, running desperately through the rain that had been continuously down pouring since Raven had fallen to her death. Eventually, giving up with desperation, Shinta ran for safety, finding it underneath a few metal poles as tears began to sting her cheeks. None of the Titans knew by then that they would indeed, see Shinta again, for they hadn't seen the last of her in a long time…

"Enough! This has gone for far too long!" A female voice boomed across the skies, causing Trigon to look up with interest and slight anger at being disrupted. The messenger, sent by the Gods themselves, appeared in a flash of light, outstretching her arms as she lowered her head in concentration. Her hands glowed white, beginning to send out beams, beams of light that counteracted the fireballs, and took Trigon's power from him. The tower began to melt into the earth, the blazing fires being somehow put out as the scorch marks from the fire and the fireballs slowly vanishing. The allies watched with awe, as the messenger, wings outstretched, became encased in the light, as they, Trigon, and what seemed like the entire world itself along with her.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

For a few minutes, all the allies heard was the long cry of defeat as Trigon was hurled back into the demonic underworld. The light gradually faded, revealed the red portal all over again, slowly dissolving into nothing, Trigon's last bellow of rage vanishing along with him forever. The Titans rubbed their eyes in astonishment, as they saw Robin, who had been carefully laid down before, standing before them, healed and looking better than he had been in a long time, the sin, anger, and everything else missing from his expression. What was most amazing was that his mask was gone, revealing icy blue eyes that shone with love and health.

But by far the most incredible miracle was the one standing in front of them. For there was the winged messenger, in all her glory, floating towards them. As she approached, they could see a huge ball of white light shining brightly above her head. Lifting her gaze, the messenger raised her hands, and breathed into them, releasing a stream of black illumination that streaked up the light ball. The ball flashed black, then suddenly disappeared.

And the winged messenger delivered what she was sent to give to the allies, - Raven.

Slowly, the messenger lowered a somewhat dazed Raven, equally healed and looking in perfect condition. Her bump was still the same size, (although Starfire said later that it was bigger) as she lowered the protective shield the messenger had cast around her.

"Please tell me I am dreaming…" Cyborg muttered, as he stared, open mouthed, at the demon in front of them, the messenger standing slightly behind.

"But how? You're..you're…" Robin couldn't finish his sentence, staring like anything.

"Raven?" Beast Boy gasped in disbelief, Kiya sliding out of his embrace to clasp her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead. Ask her, " Raven indicated to the winged messenger behind her, "she knows the answers. But I'm alive, and here in flesh and blood."

Beast Boy couldn't stop himself. He ran to her in relief, hugging her whilst crying all over again, trying not to hurt her or her bump.

" Who are you?" Robin warily asked the expressionless messenger, whilst embracing the joyous Starfire.

"I am The Dark Angel. I am deliverer of Power, and the Angel who will lead lost souls to Heaven or Hell. I am Protector of the Gates to the Afterlife, defender of Purity and Darkness, sent by the Gods themselves. It is my job to ensure that the forces of Good and Evil are equally balanced, and if that includes allowing a being to live, - or allowing a being to die, then that sacrifice must be made. You can call me Darla. And I am the power that can, and will be called upon in death."  The angel replied, still no expression crossing her face.

"O…kay…That still doesn't quite explain why Raven has been brought back." Cyborg added, scratching his head in confusion.

The angel sighed with frustration. " In simple terms, when a being is sacrificed to save a world, that same being is reborn into that world, thus restoring the balance of power. Good and Evil cannot exist without each other."

 It was now, as the morning dawn broke, the sun rising with it's orange glow across clear blue skies again, that the allies got their first proper look at the angel. She was very pale in colour, but her skin still shone like pearls against her  long, dark, black locks, that reminded them of Shinta's hair as it shone in the morning sunshine. A long, nearly floor length black dress hung about her body, slim, attractive curves giving her an appealing look. Her eyes were like bright aqua diamonds, giving one the impression of innocence, a feeling that was also contradicted by some underlying part of those eyes that spoke of death. But by far the most non-human thing about her was the huge, black feathered angel wings, which would flex every now and then, sometimes spreading out as if she was going to take to the skies, sometimes lying flat against her back underneath one another, like a landed bird. Altogether, it was possible to say that she was one of the most mysterious and hidden people that they had ever come across.

===

"So, what happened to Trigon? And what will happen to us, and all those who have died in the battle?" Thunder asked of Darla, bowing before her as he accepted that there was great strength in her powers alone.

"If his daughter was allowed to die, as she most probably did, but most likely only for mere seconds, then Trigon the Terrible would have passed over to wreck havoc upon this realm. As chance be, the Gods decided to spare this world, and also sent me to stop Trigon, by bringing his daughter back to this realm. But there was another small error as well. Brother Blood needed his daughter as well, and they needed her to be in a pregnant condition for them to commence with the ritual. As things would have been, her child would have died as well."

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but last time I checked, that little baby was absolutely fine." Raven added, somehow managing to embrace her boyfriend and her daughter.

"Yes, but only because you are safe and well. And Business Enterprise won't be too much of a problem to you again, they'll find you due to a lack of means of tracking you." The angel answered, flexing her wings in a surprisingly quick manner.

"So, where do we go from here?" Robin grimly asked.

"You will go, and you will live in a world that knows nothing of what just happened. The dead will be mourned, and new life will be celebrated. Some will go again, some will stay together. But remember this: You have been touched by an angel, and visited by the power of the Gods themselves. No one will ever believe you, so do not tell anyone." The angel bowed, and cast a great passageway through the clouds, beams of light shining down on her, as she stretched her wings to their full extent. "Goodbye,  The New Titans. You are truly the new era of warriors."

With that, Darla majestically took to the skies, soaring up to the heavens above to serve the Gods once more, leaving the allies in awe below them.

Kiya mischievously grinned around her, as they watched the many caves of Brother Blood's HQ dissolve away, the muddy ditches and pits around the huge crater beginning to become lush green grass and flowered trees, with dusty pathways leading the allies on a new journey into a new world. The first danger was over, and everybody knew that more was to come.

Kiya merely looked up to the clear blue skies  before speaking, as they began to set off on the pathway.

"So, anyone up for going to bed? It is 7.00am."

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: And there you have it, part one of three completed! Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I tell you this was only the first part? There's still two sequels to go! And for all of you who want to murder me, because you have unanswered questions, then wait for part two, and you'll be happy!!!

Kitty: It's been a fun time. I've announced every chapter, so now I'm off on my holidays! Hawaii, here I come!! Expect my friendly cousin, Pissy Shitty Little Kitty (PSLK) to take my place for a while on the sequel!

Castles: Thank you to all who have reviewed on this story, and special thanks to Change-Of-Heart2, Evil Knievel, Scribs, MyNameIsMud19524, byebyebb18, and everyone else who have patiently waited through my random writers blocks, and given me the world of support!!


End file.
